31 days of christmas
by Godric's quill22
Summary: A drunken event between Stiles and Derek unravels a whole new drama between the pair as well as Derek's uncle, Peter. [humor, supernatural and incest themes. #Halecest M/M/M Review pls. Prequel to 4 Weeks of love.
1. Chapter 1

-Sat. December 1st 2012

Stiles was completely arseholed! Yep. No other way to put it as he staggered up the short stairs to the door of Derek's loft and pushed the door open. Had he been sober, he would have been all over how Derek set his alarm only when he was at home and left the door wide open to basically anyone, when he was out and perhaps throw in a few speeches here and there that he was more than certain would get the sourwolf into a worse mood and earn him a fractured bone like last time. Scott had dropped him off his motorbike with the instruction that he was to sleep at the loft while Derek wasn't there and perhaps when he woke up again, he would be sober enough to face his father.

Stiles scoffed. Seriously, it's not like his father never drunk when he was Stiles' age right? He was eighteen for fuck's sakes. A noise caught his attention and he froze, trying not to think about what that noise could mean but as usual, his curiosity won out and he made his way unsteadily to the room and peeked in only to be met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. No fucking kidding.

Derek Hale, back muscles hard and flexing beautifully as he did pull ups. Once again, if he had been sober, he would have turned around to leave but without any inhibitions, he pushed the door open and stepped into the room. "My my! Derek Hale. You are one fine specimen." he slurred.

Derek knew Stiles was coming over since Scott had called him to tell him but he didn't know the teen would be this knackered. He jumped down from his high place, feet planting firmly on the ground as he tried not the let Stiles' words get to him. "Stiles." was all he said, eyeing the boy wearily.

"Mm?" Stiles grinned like an idiot, unable to stand still and with quick jerky movements, he was in Derek's personal space, the beta frowning as he took a step back. "Are you drunk?!"

Stiles took a moment to look offended before giggling. "And you, handsome... have a knack for pointing out the obvious, don't you?" he moved close enough to trail a finger on Derek's broad, muscled chest.

Derek caught his hand in his fist, his brows knitted together in a scowl but somehow, he kept Stiles' smaller fist in his larger one, right there on his chest. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Obviously, I'm having a feel of those abs. I'm quite envious, actually" Stiles says, a pout accompanying his words and Derek couldn't help but smile at that.

"What's there to be envious about?"

"Your girlfriend." Stiles deadpanned, causing Derek's smile to reassemble on his face till the natural scowl he wore was back in place.

"You don't get it, do you? I want to touch you, and lick you and do all the dirty and beautiful things with you." Stiles gulped and when Derek opened his mouth to say something, Stiles wagged a finger forcefully right in his face till he shushed. "You still don't get it, do you? That body is great. Very. And don' blame d'drink. Uh uh. No drink, i still fin' you hot. Blame drink for me telling you. Wouldn' have oth'wise." he hiccupped, pulling his fist forcefully out of Derek's, perhaps with a little too much force as the next thing that happened was him losing his balance. A yelp tore from his throat as he imagined this could be the way he died, falling and crashing his head to the cold hard floor.

He waited.

Eyes firmly shut but nothing happened because large arms were holding onto him and he was pressed to the rock hard and sweaty chest of Derek Hale. He looked up but all he could see was Derek's set jaw and no extra movements can be made. "I don' know 'bout ya buh ain't this thingy too tight?" Stiles asked, voice barely above a whisper. His hands moved tentatively around Derek's back to hug him and still, Derek said nothing.

Derek couldn't afford to breathe right now. He had always known Stiles' scent to be something beautiful and that's why he kept the teen away most of the time but right now, holding onto him like this, he really really didn't know how to go from here. And then Stiles' arms were moving around him and he was feeling all his resolve slipping away gradually. With one sudden movement, he pulled back out of the embrace, looking down at Stiles' confused face. "You okay?"

Stiles, who had been pouting from the loss of contact, nods slowly. "Mhm. You?"

"Why won't i be okay?"

"I dunno. Maybe 'cause you were hugging me so tight?" Stiles says, biting back his impatience.

"I'm fine." Derek says curtly, rubbing his wrists and when he lifted his head, Stiles was right there again and this time with a far too determined look on his face that had him worried for a moment.

"kiss me." was all he said, licking his lips to wet them ever so slowly and Derek's eyes followed the movement of that pink tongue across Stiles' lips and he shook his head, trying to clear it but Stiles took it as a way of saying 'no'.

"You don't want to kiss me or you won't?"

"What?" Derek asked, eyes fixed on Stiles' lips as he spoke and before he knew it, he had an armful of the pale, fragile boy as Stiles was standing on his toes before him, hands moving around his neck to pull him down to meet him halfway, his lips pliant under Derek's.

Derek was too stunned to move, his arms still hang by his sides as Stiles' lips moved on his.

After a while when Derek didn't respond, Stiles tried one last resort. "Derek?"

"Mm?" the sourwolf mumbled, blinking to focus on Stiles' face only inches from his.

"Kiss me. Please."

This time the kiss was slower, almost measured. Knowing what was coming, Derek didn't flinch away. Instead he closed his eyes and went with what was happening.

He moved his face away from Derek whose face was red with what? Embarrassment? It didn't matter as Stiles' eyes glimmered in the dim lightening of the loft, making him look like the mischievous teenager he was. He blinked slowly, his hand still on Derek's neck holding him close and Derek for some reason, didn't push him away either. Instead, he kissed him.

He made a pleased noise in the back of his throat, feeling Stiles' fingers knot themselves in his hair and hooked his finders in Stiles' belt loops, using them as leverage to pull the fragile boy closer to him. Stiles swayed on his feet lightly from the alcohol, Derek supposed and smirked.

"What are you smiling at?" Stiles mumbled drunkenly against Derek's lips who groaned as it seemed Stiles' lust keeps increasing by the minute. He slid to the floor gently with Stiles and got on top him, nipping at Stiles' jawline and down the side of his neck causing him to moan and Derek felt the vibrations from his vocal chords under his lips. Stiles bucked his hips upward causing a dull shiver of pleasure in both of them and Derek's hips ground down harder in response. The teen's fingers tugged on Derek's hair getting the bulky man to look at him before attacking Stiles' collar bone with his mouth, sucking and biting deeply till the skin was red with irritation.

Stiles groaned, the fabric of his jeans rubbed against his hard- on sending waves of heat to his nerves and he rocked his hips against Derek and feeling the other's hard on. "fuck me." Stiles whispers, his voice hoarse though it wasn't plain if that was because of the alcohol or because of his arousal. Derek took a moment trying to figure out what Stiles said and replied somewhat reluctantly. "You're drunk."

"No I'm not!" he protested, being careful to pronounce his words like a sober person.

"You'll regret it when you're sober. Believe me, you will." and he had no idea why he was putting effort in talking Stiles out of it when he really wanted this.

"No," Stiles dragged the syllable out. "Will you?" when Derek didn't reply, he probed again. "Answer me, Derek"

"No." it was clipped and precise. Typical Derek Hale and Stiles couldn't help chuckling. "That's all I need to know." Stiles' lips captured his in a sloppy kiss, his tongue plunging into Derek's overly willing mouth as his own tongue joined in the dance. He pulled back only briefly to bite Derek's bottom lip and suck on it, feeling as the tissue started to heal right under his lips, the action causing shockwaves of pleasure to shoot straight to Derek's groin, making his training shorts almost unbearably tight. There was nothing slow after that, just rushed kisses and groping.

Stiles' eager hands trailed up and down Derek's back, the wolf pulling up briskly, his hands working feverishly to unbuckle Stiles' belt and pull down his pants before pulling his own shorts off, groaning at the weight finally fell off his straining cock. Stiles wrapped his hands around the already hard shaft and began pumping it up and down. He looked down at Stiles who didn't seem to be as drunk as he was when they had started making out which was a good thing, he guessed.

"Stiles..." Derek choked out and Stiles pulled his eager hands away reluctantly, bending his legs at Derek's side. He seemed impatient and he kept grinding himself up into Derek who couldn't help growling and humping him into the floor. "Shit," Derek groaned against his neck, regret racking through his body at the possibility that they have to stop this. "There's no lube."

"Huh?" was Stiles' only response before hooking his leg around Derek's back.

'Guess he's drunker than I thought.' Derek pushed himself up and looked around the room for anything he could use as lubrication. Nothing. "Stiles you can't..." "I said fuck me. Don't care how you do it just do it." Stiles slurred and Derek growled.  
He really felt weakened by all this, Stiles' scent so close, his warmth, that blush on his skin, the taste and smell of sweat, his demanding tone...and the arousal and he pulled back abruptly, flipping Stiles over onto his belly so quick, the other boy didn't have the chance to feel disappointed as an involuntary moan escaped his parted brims, pushing his ass out desperately when his cock connected enticingly to the cold floor. Derek's mouth went to work, kissing and sucking, toying with Stiles' asshole as the teen moaned and writhed loudly and wantonly.

Growls and moans reverberated off the walls of the relatively empty room as Derek's tongue pushed into Stiles with firm thrusts as his hands kneaded the fragile human's ass, his pale skin gaining colour at the roughness of the actions. He pulled back and replaced his tongue with his fingers, one at a time and watching in fascination as he loosened Stiles up, the boy pumping at his cock desperately. Stiles' virgin hole pulsed and breathed around Derek's fingers as the wolf pushed into him.

His hand reached behind him to press Derek's face in closer to his asshole again which made the wolf pull his finger out, pushing his tongue in as replacement as he tongue fucked Stiles with his hard tongue but soon enough, he was pulling back, slipping two fingers into the lubricated hole and adding another up to open up Stiles for his large cock. He leaned over Stiles, face close to his ear and whispered "Okay Stiles, this is your last chance to back o-"

Stiles kissed him... somehow and at an awkward angle but it served it's purpose of cutting off the rest of his sentence. Stiles ground his hips back into Derek and he hissed, positioned himself at his entrance and started to push in. Stiles felt as tight as a vise no matter how much he had "prepared him" and Derek grunted and pulled all the way out then slamming all the way back in.

He groaned into the back of Stiles' neck, thrusting steadily in and out, causing shivers to run up and down Stiles' back as he felt everything heighten. Derek grabbed Stiles by his hair and attacked his neck with kisses and small bites from his blunt human teeth.

Stiles felt it when Derek's rhythm faltered and felt heat coil up in his groin. "Derek..." he moaned.

The wolf cursed as Stiles clenched around him, making his thrusts slower and his cock more sensitive after each pull out and even more sensitive when Stiles kept gasping his name. The teen's back arched and Derek lifted him by his shoulders so that he was in a sitting position with Derek buried deep inside him. He kissed Stiles deeply as he sensed his own release coming.

Stiles was moving on him, grinding on him with his eyes closed, lips parted and occasionally wetting them with his tongue. He looked like a god, his whole body flushed a deeper shade as he whispers "fuck, right there." Derek moved with him then, his free hand settling on his waist and grinding upwards to meet Stiles' downward movements. Stiles froze atop him, his hand the only thing moving at an insane pace on his cock, which looked purple with arousal and Derek watched transfixed as rope after rope of cum shot out of Stiles' cock to hit the boy on his chest.

Stiles had arched his back off of Derek's stomach and threw his head back onto his shoulder and Derek grabbed him in his chest region, intoxicated by the smell of cum in the air and thrust up into him feeling Stiles' lower abdominal muscles contract on his dick. He groaned into Stiles' neck, pulling back only when he felt his fangs shooting out. When he came, he pushed Stiles forcefully onto his stomach and rammed into him, shooting his load into the pliant boy and collapsed onto his back.

"Good boy." Stiles mumbles tiredly and Derek smiled to himself, the implications of what he had just done hitting him slowly. Thankfully, Stiles' breaths evened out and soon, he was fast asleep.

Derek pulled back eventually and fell onto his side beside the boy, feeling dazed. He had the thought to get the boy off the floor before he caught a cold spell and stood up, lifting Stiles' sleeping form into his arms and headed to his bedroom.

Stiles whimpered in his sleep and shifted in Derek's arms, the wolf making shushing sounds till he calmed down and placed him gently on the bed, pulling the covers over him.

Stiles woke up a few hours later, with hardly any memory of anything except that his orifice felt sore as fuck... talk of fuck... He bolted up in bed. The loft. Derek's bedroom. Derek's bed. Naked. It was his first time in the room and he didn't even have time to look as he jumped out of bed, his finger touching his asshole.. His lose and painful hole, dear Lord! He looked to the side and found his clothes, looking clean and hanged on the door of Derek's closet and pulled them off the hanger, dressing up quickly just in case the wolf was waiting for him.

When he was done dressing and on his way to talk to Derek about what happened, he paused, hand on the doorknob as realization hit him. He could bet his life that Derek Hale hadn't taken advantage of him. That only leaves one logical explanation. And another one that's not so logical. He had come onto Derek. Seduced the wolf... Teased him and raped him? He makes a face. Either that or he was gang raped by a group of big dick-ed men. In any case, he'd prefer the second option. He slumped his head against the door, embarrassment coursing through his body before he jerked up. "No... No no I can't take all the fall for this. He's a wolf. Stronger. He could have easily knocked him out.. Or pushed him out or anything at all, if he didn't want to.  
Which means Derek Hale wanted him. Or at least wanted him a few hours ago, enough to fuck him sore.  
Well he stopped hoping for this day.

He stepped out of the room a little more confidently, calling for the wolf. "Derek? Derek! Hey you in here?" nothing. But the lights were on. Which meant it was dark outside. He resolved to wait for the wolf to come back, realizing they needed to talk. And he waited. Close to three hours and there was still no sign of the wolf. As if on cue, his phone beeped and he looked at the screen to see a message from Scott.

Scott (21:53): - Dude are you still drunk? -

Before he could answer, another one came through.

Scott (21:54): - fuck that; get your ass home right now i don't care if you're still drunk. Your dad is getting a search party out for you because I said i didn't know where you went. -  
Scott (21:54): - Dafuq? But did you realize it's almost 10pm? -

Stiles (21:54): - dude i get it. I'll be home in a few. -

Scott (2r:54): - Naah wait for me. I'm coming to pick you up. -

Stiles was actually glad because that meant more time to wait for Derek but as he thought, the wolf made no appearance. If Scott noticed that he smelled like Derek, he didn't comment but rode straight home, making idle conversation on the way and rode back to his house.  
Maybe it was a crazy thing to hope for, but he spent most of that night staring at his phone's screen expecting something...anything... From Derek. But nothing came.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Sun. December 2nd 2012

He woke up as usual, same time yet he felt exhausted. It took a while for the past day's activities to come to him and he scrambled out of bed. The first thing he did when his feet touched the ground was for his finger to move back to touch his asshole again. It felt tighter still and the pain had receded from a sharp sting to a dull ache that felt too arousing.

It was like having to keep his own dirty little secret and with that thought in mind; he reached for his phone from where it was tangled somewhere in the sheets and tapped eagerly at the screen. Nothing. "Well that's deflating. Derek Hale. Why do you have to be such a giant asshole?" he mumbled to himself and plugged in his phone to charge while he went to go through his morning routine.

He took his bath, used tweezers to pluck out -quite painfully- single strands of facial hair and moved back to the room to put some clothes on. There was still no indication that Derek had tried to get into contact and the day being the one he had promised to spend with Scott, he could afford to be a little late.

Besides, he doubted he could sit beside Scott all day without blushing at the ache in his butt. He walked downstairs sometime after that to see his dad happily making breakfast. With a playful shake of his head, he moved to the fridge and pulled out a gallon of milk, drinking directly from it. His eyes popped open to see his dad looking at him warily and he shrugged unapologetically, too used to the look to be bothered and instead, cocked his head in the general direction of his dad, licking his top lip, tongue stretched out in an attempt to get all the residue milk off. "So... You gonna tell me why you're all giddy and literally bouncing on your feet? Only thing missing is a slow country song huh."

The Sheriff just rolled his eyes at him and went about what he was doing. Stiles however knew him too well and his active brain was already working on figuring what was responsible for his dad's somewhat abnormal behavior. As if on cue, John Stilinski changed the topic to house chores and eased them into their usual morning conversation which normally comprised of talking about cases.

A year and some ago, -he still had that very vivid memory of being shocked to the extent that his curly fries spilled out of his mouth- the idea that there could be a murder victim in town would have been a shock to him but now, with the number of bodies piling up, most of which he had seen at the morgue or on a gournet by the police line, and others he was lucky to have discovered the bodies thanks to Lydia's special talent... And above all, there had been some that he had been privileged, deemed worthy, to have a front row seat to the act itself.

Breakfast ended at the usual time, father and son both seeming to agree wordlessly to do the dishes later as they made their way out the door and to their respective vehicles.

Instead of the usual route he usually took to the McCall house, he waited for his dad to be far down the street and turned around, driving straight to the Beacon Hills preserve and driving down the familiar route that led to Derek's loft.

He was an idiot. Yes, Derek Hale believed he was an idiot. The biggest one in all the county because he had freaked out the previous day. He had just realized that he had had sex with the best friend of perhaps the only person he loved completely who was not related to him by blood.

Yes, in wolf terms, Scott was his own blood since Peter had bitten him but that was beside the point. The point was that, Scott would *always* be on Stiles' side and he had just been an asshole to the boy. The sex had been great. He had tried to convince Stiles, no matter how halfhearted, so why did he literally flee his own home instead of confronting Stiles...

Or facing Stiles' confrontation? He sat with his coffee mug in front of him as he stared into the dark abyss before him as though it held special answers to his questions. He heard the unmistakable sound of Stiles' jeep and before he could think about or analyze anything, he was out the back door and running through the woods wearing only his sleep shorts.

Stiles parked his jeep directly in front of Derek's loft and turned off the ignition, taking a while to psyche himself before getting down from the jeep. He moved tentatively up the few stairs and towards the door, finding it open -not surprising- and he stepped inside, calling out gently. "Derek? Derek..." he licked his suddenly dry lips, stepping further into the relatively empty room. He looked around and saw that everything was almost the same...

Almost because now there was a cup of something... something hot judging by the steam that showed in the air above the cup. Derek was here. At least that's what he thought as he resumed his search of the loft. "Derek I know you're here can we talk? I mean.. I just wanna talk." when there was still no response from Derek after a few minutes of standing outside the door. He pushed open the bedroom door, peeking his head in to see the room empty and a sinking feeling starts to settle in his gut.  
"Dude are you taking a shower or something?" he asks again and waits, deflated when there was no response. He made his way back to the front area of the loft and to the door, not bothering to look around anymore as it was clear Derek has used his super wolf powers to hear him coming and just decided he didn't want to talk to him. With another sigh, he clambered down the few stairs and to his jeep, starting it and zooming back up the tracks he came on and onto the town's main road which led to his initial destination.

He got to the house to see Scott pacing in the porch and looking at his phone and it took him a while to understand Scott's agitation. Stiles was a punctual person, sometimes to a fault and they had both agreed to go out today at 8am but he was close to an hour late and that only happened on those days when he and Lydia took the shortcut to places that was filled with skeletons and dead bodies and even then, he would have texted Scott something.

Scott looked up and saw Stiles headed towards him, his look of worry turning to one of displeasure when he realized his best friend was fine. Stiles pulled up an apologetic look on his face and Scott just shrugged it off, cocking his head in the direction of the house and heading upstairs to pick his wallet before jumping into the jeep and heading half across town.

The day hadn't been a sad one, no. It had just been one of those days that you find yourself getting agitated for no reason and by the time the day was over, Stiles was determined to track down Derek Hale and talk to him even if he has to employ his other wolf friends to do it for him. He ditched his jeep at his house after dropping Scott off at his, saying no to the dinner offer with the excuse of having a headache, and started the long walk to the loft, hoping that Derek didn't catch a whiff of him and take to the woods again.

"I'll try not to tell you this but something tells me you already know." was the first thing Derek heard when he finally made his way back home after a "quiet" day in the woods and he felt his mood getting sour when he recognized the all too familiar voice.  
"What?" he asked as he walked into the room, the word crisp and sharp as he eyed Peter, his legs lifted onto the table in front of him. Yeah, the Italian table.

"This." Peter said, lifting a cup which he was certain was now filled with cold coffee. "You know, if you want to run away from someone and make it seem like you weren't here, shouldn't you at least clean up after yourself?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Derek lied, making to move past Peter.

"Of course you don't. Stiles... Stiles Stilinski and please try to spare me the details of what happened here yesterday because i could smell it the moment i got in. Smelled like it was fun though." Peter smirked, which didn't sit well with Derek's nerves.  
"It's none of your business."

"I believe it isn't. However considering you intend to flee every time Stiles makes an appearance, I'm guessing very soon, it will be my business and I refuse to be in an awkward situation because of you. So... Dear nephew, you want to tell me why you're avoiding that boy?"

"I said it is. None. Of. Your. Business." Derek literally gritted his teeth, not sure why he was really sour about the particular topic.  
"Sure.. Next time I'm in a room with Stiles I'll just tell him that Derek Hale loves casual sex. Especially when his victims are drunk because he gets a real thri-"

The next thing Stiles heard after that was a loud sound and three guesses what had happened and he would get it in one. Derek had hauled his uncle across the wall and into the wall once again. "I guess he really doesn't wanna talk about it." Stiles mumbled to himself and turned away from the door, walking back through the trees the way he came.

Peter smirked from his place on the floor, not making any effort to get up and instead, slid down further till he was lying flat on his back, quite comfortably too, he might add. Derek had stomped off into the room and he had been clear headed enough to hear Stiles' whisper. Somehow, he already felt like a winner.


	3. The one where Peter notices

\- Monday. December 3rd 2012.

A new day and basically the same old issues. At least he had one thing cleared up because of Peter but not much was better. He shuffled out of bed, his thoughts still a jumble as he figured out his plan of action. So obviously, Derek was the one who had fucked him. Just Derek and not a gang of strange hunks. Which... How big is Derek Hale? Because his ass had been on fire when he woke up that evening and there was still that dull ache right there.

That was the good news. The bad news was that it had been a one time thing that he had no way of remembering. Except maybe by asking Scott to... Okay that one's out of the suggestion box. No way was he having his bro fish through his memory for a memory of him having sex... gay sex with Derek Hale. Scott might never recover from that. And talking of gay sex, how can you possibly be okay with not remembering how you lost your anal virginity? That was unacceptable. Not right. He had to remember somehow and Derek was not being co operative. He stood under the shower, palm rubbing absentmindedly on his chest, his eyes closed to keep the water out as his hair was matted to his head, strands falling onto his face like bangs. He wished he had no school today but sadly, he'd be a fucking rider if wishes were horses.

Peter was already downstairs when he came down for breakfast, not surprising, and he tuned his mind out, mentally preparing himself for what he knew was going to come anytime soon. Peter looked up from the pan he had been using to fry omelets and smirked that cocky one he always did, turning back to the food as if he wasn't going to say anything but that wasn't how Peter's brain... or his anatomy... or generally, that's not how Peter Hale functions. "If you apologized before, I didn't hear it so you have to speak up."

Derek rolled his eyes. Sometimes he really couldn't stand the man but his emotions this morning were milder. For now. An hour with Peter would no doubt put him back in a homicidal mood. He moved to the fridge in the kitchen, getting a box of juice and walking back to the counter to pour himself a glass of it.  
"I still can't hear-"

"Shut up."

"You have low respect for elders."

"I do. Want to do something about it?"

"No i think you'll learn soon enough."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means Stiles was here yesterday.." Derek opened his mouth to speak when Peter briskly put up his palm in a 'stop' fashion. "No I don't mean in the morning when you literally run and left your clothes behind and no I didn't tell him anything. I think he heard everything he needed to hear from your own lips, loud and clear."

Derek's frown deepened, and Peter's smirk got even more condescending. Suppose that's even possible. "He was here right around the time you threw me against the wall and from what he said, he seemed quite disappointed. Terribly deflated and ready to move on with his life. Besides, it's not like you two were in love or any of that sappy stuff right? It was just sex. Carnal desire because admit it, Stiles is hot. The way he looks, those moles, his long slender neck, the brown eyes... The way his pupils dilate when he's angry. That blush that gets you wondering just how far it goes and above all, his scent. The way it just shifts every five minutes, each one distinct and even better than the other. That's just..." He snapped out of his reverie to see Derek staring at him with a weird look on his face, not needing his wolf senses to tell Derek was seething with anger. He stepped back, smiling slightly as he turned off the stove. "I uhh... Made this for you so... Enjoy it." he says cautiously and made his escape, trying to appease Derek somehow. He just couldn't believe he'd lost it in there considering how sure he was that he had the strength to hide the desire he felt for the human.

Yes he was jealous that Derek had fucked Stiles. Had been nauseous when he stepped into the loft two days ago and got hit by the evidence of their fuck session but he had decided then that it didn't matter who had Stiles now because he was going to be Stiles' last. Stiles Stilinski was going to belong to him in every way a person can belong to another and he was going to work for that.


	4. The one with all the Jealousy

\- Tuesday 4th December 2012

Derek tried to let it go. He really did and he spent most of his time focusing on how to not think about it but the more he thought of ways to forget it, the more he realized he just couldn't stop thinking about it and freaking out about it. Because the truth remained very obvious.

Peter wanted Stiles.

And that terrified him because firstly, he knew how determined Peter was when he wanted something. Secondly, his -Derek's- personality was not charming. He literally doesn't have it in him to be excessively happy and vocal about his feelings and thoughts like Peter was but he was hoping, based on the love that Peter had for him -yes, as sad as it is, to admit, he knew Peter loved his family above all else- he would at least back off.

But he had heard what Peter had said the previous day and realized that this was not a fling for Peter either. He knew him. Knew that all those things he had said took time to realize. And Peter had. He normally didn't do that about his flings.

He tried to go through his day calmly but after 2 hours of Peter not being in the loft, his paranoia set in and he found himself on the path that led to the Beacon Hills High School.

Stiles was on the lacrosse field with the rest of the team training when he first caught a glimpse of Derek. He stood staring at him for a while before Derek's eyes met his from across the field where he was hidden in the woods.

The two stared at each other for a while, the rest of the team oblivious to the exchange. Stiles felt hot all over just from that gaze and slowly, very slowly, he inched his way out from the field and into the Locker room. He had no idea what he had been expecting would happen but when he heard the door open and close and saw Derek standing there staring at him, he realized that was what he had expected.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly when Derek stepped further into the room and backed away when it seemed the wolf was just gonna keep coming till his back was touching the shower curtain. "I mean, you made it pretty clear that you didn't want to talk about whatever it is that-" the rest of Stiles' words was not heard by Derek as he was breathing deeply. He could smell Stiles' natural male and musky scent, his sweat making it all the more alluring and so was the obvious smell of fresh grass which hang around him.

The proximity from his body to his was too close, but he didn't step back and all he could think about was pulling Stiles against him and pinning him against the wall, taking him right there in the locker rooms. His mind briefly went back to the incident in the loft where he had been writhing wantonly under him on the cold floor, panting and gasping and wanting more.  
"Derek, are you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned, trying to cover it up with a nervous laugh.

Derek continued breathing heavily, not answering him. Stiles went to speak again when Derek closed the remaining distance between them, crushing his lips against the boy's, causing him to freeze in shock for a moment before registering fully what was happening. He parted Stiles' lips quickly; forcing his tongue into his warm mouth, his hands sliding down his sides and resting on is his hips. Stiles moaned slightly as he did so and dropped his lacrosse gloves, hands immediately finding their way into his hair. He pushed Stiles backwards the few remaining feet, disregarding the presence of a shower curtain and basically pushing though it to find a hard surface to push him into.

Stiles moaned, fuelling Derek to push him roughly into the wall, pinning him between his body and the cold shower wall, his hands roaming the teen's body frantically yet gently. Stiles tugged desperately on his shirt and Derek held his arms up so the boy could pull them off with ease. Once off, he run his nails slowly down his chest, making him moan slightly. Derek's large hands moved back to Stiles' body, impatiently pulling at his lacrosse gear and getting them off.

Before long, both males were just in their boxers, their hard ons rubbing against each other through the thin material of their shorts and Derek's lips were latched onto Stiles' neck, licking and nibbling, careful not to leave any mark on the skin. Stiles felt needy. He whimpered at Derek's ministrations but he needed more and his palms moved between their bodies to grab Derek's length, squeezing gently and causing Derek's breath to hitch. "Fuck, Stiles."

"Exactly." Stiles mumbles, desperate for something and his asshole twitched and pulsed in anticipation.

"You need it up your ass, don't you?" Derek whispered.

"Yes." Stiles replies on a gasp and gasped again when almost immediately, Derek pulled back and swirled him around, pushing his front into the cold tiles and pulling him back with his hips. He couldn't see behind him but felt after a while he felt Derek push his boxers down and a wet, hard digit pushing past his orifice and into him. He groaned, pushing back wantonly against the finger.

Derek's lips continued their assault on his neck and Stiles' moans got louder, feeling Derek's knuckles against his ass cheeks. "More. Fucking give me more." he whispers desperately and Derek obliged, slipping another digit into him, opening him up, scissoring and Stiles was in ecstasy. He lost count of how many fingers Derek pushed into him, just the insane rhythm of them pumping in and out of him and the sting in his hole till he heard Derek speaking.

"Tell me what you want, Stiles." Stiles groaned in response as Derek pushed him up against the wall. "Do you want me to drive my cock deep inside you, and feel the burn of it as I thrust in and out, hitting that spot deep inside of you, harder and faster until you cry out in ecstasy, is that what you want?" Derek asked, thrusting his hips forward every few words, his cock, which he had freed from his boxers, hit Stiles' ass with every thrust, leaving a trail of precum all over the round, smooth and blushing skin. Who knew Derek Hale was a dirty talker? And really, at this moment, who cared?

"Oh!"

"Is that what you want? Tell me, Stiles!" Derek says in a tone that made it sound like an order and flipped Stiles around to face him again.

"Yes!" the boy cried, moving his hips and moaned, biting down on Derek's shoulder hard, watching through hooded eyes as the bruise healed almost immediately.

"Beg me." Derek whispered, no idea where the sudden urge to dominate the boy came from and Stiles' eyes opened wide, obviously a little taken aback too. "Beg me, Stiles, and I'll do it." Derek promised, lifting Stiles up, his arms hooked under each of the boy's legs and holding him open as his hard, precum leaking cock rubbed around Stiles' loose and pulsing asshole even as he felt Stiles' nails scrape his back.

"Derek... Oh god... I beg you, please… please, take me, right now, and please, make it hurt." Derek groaned at the precision of the demand. He never pinned Stiles as the kinky type. At least not while he was sober anyway and with the way he looked, lips swollen and body reddened with that blush he couldn't help but give in to the pure sin wrapped around him, thrusting up into Stiles' entrance and making him cry out.

"Stiles… You're so… tight…" Derek moaned as he thrust deep into the boy's boy hole.

"Please… faster… harder…" and this was more than he had expected.. Or could handle because he found his inner animal taking control, wanting more and having that desire to just take.

"Say it!" Derek hissed, thrusting hard into Stiles and the boy was very thankful of the cold wall behind him because this heat would be too much.

"Please, Derek …Fuck me hard. Please." Derek braced Stiles against the wall and thrust up into him over and over, making the fragile human cry out like he was praying to him. "Oh! Yes… fucking yes, please… More!" He cried. Derek reached a hand between them and began pumping Stiles' member in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck yes!" Stiles moaned, wrapping his legs around Derek's waist as he thrusted into him, moaning loudly at the feeling. He arched his back and met his thrusts in rhythm, both of their breathing picking up heavily.

Derek continued thrusting into Stiles, gripping the boy's hips hard and plunging into him as deep as he could. He moaned and almost pulled out before plunging back into him, making him scream. "G-God, Stiles, you feel so… fucking good," he groaned as he slammed into him again.

Stiles gripped his hair tightly as he felt his pounding member repeatedly slam into him, his whole body was aching with need and high on ecstasy. With every thrust, his moans got louder and Derek's grunts got deeper. His eyes fluttered closed as he reveled in the pleasure which his thrusts caused, his back slightly bruised from the constant slam into the wall.

The harder Derek was, the more pleasure he felt. The pain in his back was adding to the pleasure and he grinded his hips on the wolf's as much as possible. He leaned his head to his neck and bit roughly, making him growl in approval. He slowly made his way up to his ear and whispered.

"Derek, fuck me harder and faster. Make me scream your name," More turned on by his words, Derek obliged and thrust into him harder and faster than before, if that were even possible considering how weak his legs felt, causing his back to slide up the wet stone wall slightly on every thrust.

"Mm, yes! Fuck, Derek! Don't stop! Don't stop!" he all but screamed. Derek reached up and covered his mouth for fear that he was being too loud and the wolves out there could hear them but Stiles bit down on his hand hard, moaning uncontrollably as he felt his ass muscles clench around Derek.

He felt himself spasm around him as he hit the peak of his climax and he shouted out Derek's name. He covered Stiles' mouth and climaxed hard into him, shooting his seed deep inside him as his tight, barely used ass clenched around him and drained him of all his cum. Derek threw his head back in pleasure and moaned, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as he forced the howl that was threatening to come out, back inside even as his eyes glowed an ardent blue colour.

It took a while for both of them to come down from their highs and Derek slowly pulled out of Stiles and set him back on his feet, the wolf's cum running down his thighs. Stiles' legs felt like jelly.

"Take a shower first before going out, okay?" Derek mumbled and Stiles' mind was too hazy to hear anything.  
And then just like that, Derek was gone. His clothes too as Stiles remained slumped in the shower, the water which Derek had turned on before leaving, cascading down on him, his hair matted to his head.

Back on the training field, no one understood why Isaac Lahey was suddenly blushing and Scott was confused as hell at the arousal he sniffed off the boy. His eyes darting around to see if there was something appealing happening. None. He looked at Isaac again to see him staring at the grass, a smirk on his face and from across the field, he whispered, hoping Isaac would hear him. "Dude are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"'Cause you're grinning at the grass?"

"Why, Is it scary?" Isaac asked with a chuckle, still not sparing Scott a glance.

"A little. Why do you smell like that, though?" Scott couldn't help asking.

"Like what? Arousal?"

"Uhh yeah. Like that."

"I have no idea."

"Sure you're okay?"

"Never been better." and then he finally looked up at Scott and winked at him, causing the alpha to blush against his will.  
Somewhere on in the goal post, Liam was getting pelted by lacrosse balls because he had been caught off guard by the conversation between his alpha and the amazingly tall wolf.

Coach Finstock has had enough of the display. "OKAY THAT'S IT! McCall! Lahey! Dumbar! Drop what you're doing and run twenty laps each!"

"But coach..." all three boys whined.

"Do it or I don't care if you're my best players, I'm benching you next game! And if we lose, it will be on you for failing your team!"  
That got them moving soon enough.


	5. The one where Stiles tells

\- Wednesday 5th December 2012

"So..." Scott says in his attempt to make subtle conversation. A very unbecoming trait considering his very straight forward personality. It was actually one of the things Stiles loved most about his best friend. With Scott McCall, what you see is what you get in all the amazingly positive ways. Except probably the fact that he was a fucking alpha werewolf and not just any alpha, but a True Alpha although he still acts more like an omega than an alpha and he was still his one true brother no matter his wolf status.

"So...?" Stiles repeated the alpha's words only with a questioning tone to his words.

"So..." Scott said again and Stiles turned his head quickly to look at him from his position on Scott's bed. They had just come from school and he subconsciously felt too weary to go home because he didn't want to spend a minute alone since that would consequently mean thinking about what had happened the previous day in the locker-room shower and he tried -all day- to not think about how it had felt to be pinned against the cold wall while Derek pounded into him, his body radiating insane volumes of heat in contrast to the cold wall behind him.

A few times in school he had had flashes of the memory and found himself blushing for no other reason than his asshole pulsed as if in anticipation and that caused that dull ache that he was getting so used to, to be felt again. He was still confused by Derek's actions but was beginning to resign himself to having a strictly sex, fuck- and- go relationship with Derek. And he was thinking about all this while Scott stared at him with an odd look on his face.

After a while when it seemed Stiles was not going to snap out of whatever deep hole he had dug for himself mentally, Scott sighed and turned around in his seat. He was sitting at his desk while Stiles lay on his bed, both teens attempting to do their respective homework assignments. He tore a page from his jotter, balled it up and hauled it across the room at his best friend, hitting him square in the face.

Stiles blinked, snapping out of oblivion when he felt something hit his face and scowled playfully at Scott, picking up the balled up paper and throwing it back at Scott who caught it so effortlessly. "Show off." he mumbled and Scott grinned at his words.  
"You were zoned out. Don't blame me." the wolf turned back to his books again.

"I wasn't zoned out... I was just.." he combed his head for something smooth to say and it didn't help that Scott was looking at him again like he just caught him with his hands down someone else's pants... Someone like Derek Hale. Like they had been last night and... and he had no fucking idea why he was thinking that now.

"You were saying..?" Scott asked innocently, a smug look crawling up onto his features.

"Oh shut it. You know what I mean."

"Oh do I now?"

"Yes you idiot. You were asking me a question. Or did you forget?"

"Oh yes about that." Scott paused, which set the alarm bells in Stiles' head roaring and he should have been prepared but he wasn't. Not for Scott's next words anyway. "So you want to tell me why you've been smelling like Derek since last Saturday? Or how you tense up when his name pops up? Oh how for some reason, you're blushing 12 hours a day and smelling like arousal, desire and lots of sex?"

Stiles choked on air, hitting his chest repeatedly to calm down and holding up his other hand when Scott made to move concerned towards him.

"Dude are you okay?"

"Dude are you fucking kidding me right now? Who taught you to ask that many questions at the same time?"  
"Uhh if i remember correctly, you did."

"Doesn't matter. I may have taught you but you don't use it on me." Stiles says sternly, flailing dramatically although in reality he was just trying to avoid the question.

"So..." Scott tried again.

"So what?"

"So fucking answer me."

"We had sex." Stiles deadpanned and now it was Scott's turn to gag. A scene that gave the human utmost joy.  
"You..." his best friend tried after a while, amidst coughs.

"yes yes me and Derek Hale had shower sex. Against the wall. In the showers at the locker room, yesterday during practice and it was amazing and now I can't stop thinking about how it because I still have this burn in my-"

"Yes. Yes. I get it. You made your point." Scott cut in, sitting with his right palm over the left part of his chest. He took deep breaths, his mind still processing the blatant way Stiles had said that. No... Something was wrong. He knew Stiles. Knew him probably more than he knew himself and knew he was very sensitive no matter how he usually behaves. Especially when it came to sex.

"So... Why are you confused then?" he asked slowly.

"I'm not -" Stiles started to stay and looked up to see Scott's 'seriously? Wolf.' look and he sighed. "Yeah I sometimes forget I can't lie to you anymore."

"But you can choose not to tell me and I'll understand." Scott offered appeasingly and Stiles couldn't help chuckling. Typical Scott.

"Naah it's okay. Besides if I don't tell you, who would i tell? Well Saturday was the first time."

"First time you had sex with Derek?" Trust Scott for his knack for pointing out the obvious.

"Yes."

"But Saturday you were pissed drunk."

"Yep."

"Oh my God Derek took advantage of you?!" the growl was unmistakable and Stiles had to rush in before Scott took off to find Derek and tear him to bits.

"No no no no he didn't. I wanted it."

"But why?" he still didn't sound convinced although the good part was his ass was still in the chair.

"Because I like him.. A lot. And it has been that way for a while now. I can't help it so Saturday, I think I seduced him and he succumbed but it's just casual sex to him."

"You have to stop; Stiles or you'll hurt yourself." Scott says gently, getting up from his seat and moving to seat by Stiles on the bed. "Wait what? You think?"

"Yeah about that. I kind of don't remember what happened. Only bits of it." Stiles mumbled his eyes downcast as he toyed with his fingers in his lap. "And yeah I know I might get hurt."

Scott sighed deeply, moving his arms around his best bud's shoulders. "You can sleep here tonight if you're worried Derek would pay you a visit at home or something. Wolves are known to have an active libido especially when they're in heat."

"Yeah I think I'll do that." Stiles mumbled, curling into Scott's side.

Scott made a mental note to talk to Derek although he didn't know how and definitely didn't want Stiles to be more embarrassed than he already was.

In the next room, with only a thin wall separating them, Isaac Lahey smirked, having heard the entire conversation. Sometimes he really wondered what the qualifications were for being a true alpha because if naiveté was one of them, then Scott McCall really was the best candidate. How could the alpha miss what was so obvious? Derek Hale literally boils up to overflowing point the moment he sees smells or hears Stiles or just the name mentioned. And so does Peter Hale. Something about Hale blood must be attracting to Stiles... Or maybe Stiles was just appealing to everybody because let's face that.  
Stiles Stilinski is one hot human.


	6. The one with the threat

\- Thursday 6th December 2012.

Scott made his way to the loft, trying to hold in his anxiety as he anticipated the meeting with Derek. He had decided to ditch the dirt bike and instead walk all the way to Derek's loft after school because he needed time to think about what he was going to tell Derek. He had left Stiles and Isaac in the house with the excuse of getting a 'few things' and although Isaac had looked at him like he was a total liar, Stiles had just whined about being stuck alone with Isaac at home.

He got to the loft faster than he would have liked and stood a few meters away, taking in and releasing deep calming breaths so as not to give anything away.

After a while though, with his features schooled and his emotions in check, he made it to the door of the loft and was about to knock when Peter open it, a smile on his face. "Scott... Always a pleasure to see you." and there was surprisingly no malice in the words.

"Yeah.. Is Derek here?"

"Derek! You have a visitor." Peter called out with flourish, holding his hand out and stepping back for the alpha to walk through the door and into the loft.

Derek walked down the stairs, looking tired and Scott hated that he was about to add more stress to the older wolf's life.  
"Scott. What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. Can we talk somewhere?"

"FYI, the last time I checked, I was a wolf with super hearing skills so yes, I'll still be able to hear it." Peter chipped in helpfully and Derek shrugged, looking at Scott in that 'he's right' way he does.

"Well try not to eavesdrop and besides, i don't care if you hear. I just don't want to say what i have to say with you in the same room."

"Point taken." Peter says with a smirk and stepped out of the room, leaving Derek alone with Scott.

"So what is this about?" Derek asked immediately, slumping lazily into his couch.

Scott thought of ways about lying but he had never been good at it so he chose to stick close enough to the truth to make it as believable as possible. "Stiles."

The only indication of the effects of Scott's words on him was the momentary pick up in his pulse rate but that lasted less than a minute before Derek was a picture of exceeding control. "What about Stiles?"

"There's just something odd about him these days. He seems high one moment, low the next, ready to chat one moment and tight lipped the next. He's hiding something."

"Maybe it's private."

"I realize that. But dude sometimes he just smells plain awful. And i don't mean body odour. I mean his aura. It's a mixture of confusion, guilt, anxiety and most disturbingly, fear."

"You're saying Stiles is currently afraid of something?"

"Or someone. What if he has a stalker? I mean, what if someone is creeping him out and he's confused because he wants to tell me but he can't?" Scott asked, mentally commending himself for the easy way this particular lie seems to be flowing out.

"Why are you telling me this?" Derek asked, starting to feel conscious of the fact that he was the reason behind Stiles feeling that way.  
"Because it seems you and him have become friends over the past few days since he's like always smelling like you now, and I thought maybe you can drag it out of him?" Scott asked, pacing dramatically behind Derek, who turned to look at the alpha.  
"What are you expecting to hear?"  
"Just a name. I want to know who it is who has him feeling like shit so i can rip him to shreds!" okay so he sounded suspiciously like Ethan but Derek seemed to get the point.

"What if it's a supe?"

"You mean a supernatural being? I'm an alpha. A true alpha. I'd like to see that 'supe' try."

"You're going to consider murder?" Derek sat up fully, eyes watching Scott who just stared back with a 'duh' look on his face.  
"You're my pack. If i can't protect my own pack, then what's my worth? I don't have a mate yet but Stiles has been my partner through all this so yes. Yes I'm willing to do anything and sacrifice everything for him." He replies fiercely, calming down and smiling at Derek. "But that's beside the point. The point is, i just want to know if someone is behind it. If it's just normal everyday feelings, then that's enough to make me rest assured."

"Yeah. Yeah I'll take care of it." Derek mumbled, a little dazed.

"Thank you so much. You're a life saver! Oh I'll be leaving then. Thanks again, Derek." and then just like that, he was out of the loft, leaving a bamboozled Derek behind.

Peter chuckled as he walked into the room "you should see your face now, dear nephew."

"Oh shut up."

"You realize that was an indirect threat, right?"

Derek perked up, looking between Peter and the closed door. "You think he knows?"

"I'll bet one testicle that he does. And this is his way of telling you to hurt Stiles and be prepared to die. Although that 'supe' comment... way to give yourself away."

Derek just stared blankly ahead. He and Scott have had bad blood a few times but never bad enough for the boy to threaten to kill him.

{Because you never threatened to hurt his best friend.} His brain analyzed. "But i don't want to." he whispers to himself.  
"Don't want to what?" he had forgotten about Peter.  
"nothing." he grumbled.


	7. The one with the non-date

\- Friday 7th December 2012.

Stiles was relatively happy and calm since he had spent two nights in a row at Scott's house and yes, it was selfish of him to leave his poor father -the sheriff will definitely not smile if he heard Stiles calling him this- all alone in their house. His father though, had insisted that it was okay and then gone on and on to emphasize how responsible Melissa McCall is and how he trusted her and a whole lot of words that had Stiles' hyperactive brain spinning and spinning long after he had ended that particular call. It was almost eerie, the kind of debate that went on in his head.

Yes he and Scott had joked about his dad getting married to Scott's mom so they can become real bros but just thinking that it could actually be true, that the smile he had seen on his father's face for a while now as well as the freakishly cheery attitude, was because he hooked up with Melissa McCall. How in hell can he see her and... Wait, did they have sex already? He groans and face plants on his desk as his mind came up with images to back his claim. "Get yourself together, Stilinski. You of all people should know better." and he really should have known better because when he raised his head again, ninety percent of the supernatural population in the class were staring at him with quirked eyebrows and really, does Isaac work at perfecting those brows and their movements? "Fuck it!" he says under his breath and literally felt them jump... Except Isaac -fucking- Lahey. "I guess I never learn." he stood up from his desk, picking up his back and heading out of the class with the excuse that he had an upset stomach. School day was almost over anyway. Lydia turned to look at Scott and so did Malia. Kira only had to see Malia moving for her own attention to be drawn to Scott's face, having missed the whole episode till now and Scott just shrugged at the girls. Isaac Lahey, freakishly, just stared at the doorway for a while and then went back to his books. And phone.

Stiles sighs as he stepped out of the school building, the whole place empty in a way that it only is when he's walking with Lydia as they journeyed on to find a dead body and that thought did not calm his nerves.

The almost seductive purr of a car zooming into the parking lot didn't help much as he jumped back a feet before recognizing the very familiar car.

Derek.

Derek stops the car right beside Stiles and rolls down the windows, looking out at Stiles whilst Stiles stood there with his bag slung over his shoulder, a stupefied look on his face but before Derek could say anything, he asked in a hushed whisper. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Picking you up." Derek offered, ever the man of many words.

"You're picking me up." Stiles smiled but there was nothing sweet about it and it ended just as abruptly as it started. "good luck with that." he had intended an amazing walking away scene, pictured it in his mind and it had been beautiful but of course he had forgotten that Derek was a super human with super human reflexes and the muscular man's arm shot out of the car to grab Stiles' firmly, causing Stiles to move closer to the car. "Get in."

"Or what?" he asked stubbornly, holding his chin as high as he could in that awkward pose.

"Or I'm gonna get down and take you right here in the parking lot."

Stiles already fast paced heat was beating insanely now and Derek felt his pulse tantalizingly under his thumb, brushing over it absentmindedly.

"I'm going to scream. All I have to do is scream for Scott and the rest of the pack will be out here to annihilate you."  
Derek smirked at Stiles' words and tugged on his arm so Stiles was bent and his face was only inches away from Derek's. "But you know you won't be screaming Scott's name. You'll be screaming mine and begging for more because you like it when i fuck you and you just don't care where."

Stiles' breath caught in his throat, his lips parted and dear lord at this rate, he'll be having a stroke very soon. Just a minute ago, his heart was beating too fast and now, it was hardly beating because...because Derek Hale just talked dirty to him. Not at night but in broad daylight with his friends within earshot and oh god they heard it! His blush was unstoppable and Derek smiled, leaning in to kiss him deeply yet briefly, pulling back to whisper. "Come on, I just wanted to have dinner with you. Why are you making it so hard on me?"

"How hard?" Stiles teased. He couldn't help it and reveled in seeing the confusion on Derek's face before he got it and the mischievous look that followed. "Very hard.. We're talking ten and a half inch of pure hardness." Stiles choked, coughing dryly while Derek just chuckled. It was a new sound and Stiles found he really loved it. He pulled his hand from Derek's and walked around the car only to see Derek had leaned in and opened the door for him. Grinning like an idiot, he slipped into the car and put on his seat belt, having a hard time hiding his joy.

"It's not a date so don't be so... emotional. I feel close to choking here." Derek commented before starting the engine but Stiles was high and nothing can bring him down... except. "Derek."

"What?"

"What about my jeep?"

"What about it?"

"It's in the parking lot"

"So..? Oh no I'm not towing it behind my car."

Stiles crunches up his face, squinting at him. "No, idiot. I meant I can't just abandon my jeep. I can drive it home, change my clothes and then go out with you."

Derek sighed and slammed on the brakes. "Do you want to go home because of your jeep or do you want to go and get dolled up for me?"

"my jeep of course. Why would I even doll up for you when you obviously don't mind."

"let's see. Would this be the first time you leave your jeep here overnight?"

"No but those times were impor- okay yeah I get it. Let's just go."

Derek shrugged and started the car again, then mumbled as if afraid to sound caring. "If it bothers you so much, why don't you let Scott or Isaac bring it?"

"I have the keys with me but don't worry. I'll come back for it or there's a ninety percent chance my dad would tow it home."  
Derek smirked, shaking his head at how silly that sounded. "Your dad, Sheriff Stilinski, would tow that jeep home if he sees it packed in the school lot?"

"When he realizes I'm not it the school, yeah because he loves the jeep.'Twas his actually but now that he's sheriff, he has many government cars at his disposal so I got the jeep. Doesn't mean he stopped loving the little fella though."

"You talk about that car like it's -"

"My life? Probably. My mom sat in that car before. My dad has too. Scott and his mom have. Lydia has. So has Malia, Kira, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Allison. Hell, even Peter. And you too. Everyone I care about in some way, and Peter who I really can't stand, has been in that car and I like having the memories. The good and bad."

Derek was...affected but like hell if he was going to admit that to anyone except himself. "Are you always this sentimental? It's scary."

"Not always. Just on days when I'm asked out on surprise dinner dates."

"I told you it wasn't a date." Derek says though there was no seriousness to his tone.  
"Meh."

Back in School, Malia was tapping her foot rhythmically in a way that really got on Isaac's nerves but he kept it in, counting the clock's ticking as he waited for the closing bell.

Scott's head was on the table, his arms over his ears as he tried to reign in his senses but was failing as Isaac's irritation and Malia's Anxiety seemed to crash on top of his head. Yes, hearing a conversation like that was very traumatizing to say the least and my... Derek Hale. How did he manage to fit all that in...? {Oh no. no no. I am not thinking about this.} He thought but the images kept tormenting him and... "Dear lord." he mumbled, causing Malia and Isaac to both pause in their emotional bombardment to look at him. He face desked in an attempt to hide his blush and just then, the bell rung, a shrill sound drowning out his thoughts.

Malia leaned in, her face like that of a child expecting something and Scott squirmed. "Why didn't you tell me my cousin and my ex boyfriend were screwing each other?" he asked bluntly and Lydia swiveled in his chair with a shocked expression and Kira's face was no different.

"What makes you think I knew?"

"Because it's Stiles. And you know everything about Stiles down to the colour of the boxers he wore today."

{Yeah that is true...} Scott thought to himself and combed his brain for something better to say as comeback but before he could say something lame, Isaac stepped beside him. He never really liked Malia and no one knew why but Scott knew whatever he had to say wouldn't be pretty.. "Isaac I.."

Isaac paid no heed to him and turned to Malia. "Maybe he didn't tell you because it's not his place to tell. And maybe he didn't tell you because the two of you aren't on secret sharing terms. Why? Was he the first person to know when you started fucking his ex girlfriend? No? Then don't expect such favors. If Derek being with Stiles bothers you, maybe you should think if you still have feelings for him or did you expect Stiles to pine after you forever? Get over it." he looked at Kira and gave her a slight apologetic smile before grabbing Scott by the arm and literally dragging him after himself.

Scott pulled his arm from Isaac's when they got to the parking lot and tried to stare down the 6"3 giant. "What was that all about?"

Isaac shrugged. "I don't like her."

"And that's all the explanation I'm going to get, right?" Scott asked deflated.

"Yes. But I also understand she's pack which is why I try to not be offensive but she was questioning you like you owed her something."

"I'm her alpha. Of course I owe her something and that's the truth."

"The truth? Do you think it's your place to disclose such information to other pack members? Stiles told you that not because you're his alpha but because you're his best friend so you owe her nothing. Got it? No- thing."

"Hey.. How did you know..?"

Isaac simply rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Scott. "Your naiveté is endearing but just in case you forgot, my room's right next to yours and I hear everything that goes on in there."

"Oh I uh.. Wait, *everything?*" Scott asked, trying to fight off the blush and Isaac couldn't help grinning.

"Mmhm. Everything. I'm not holding it against you though... I mean, you're a warm blooded male and..."

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Scott yelled, causing a few heads to turn in their direction.

"Scott you're causing a scene come on..." Isaac said with apparent humor.

"You. Mister. Are walking home today because I'm not taking you on my motor cycle."

"You're the 'daddy'." Isaac says with a grin and took off in a sprint while Scott stood there watching him. {This is terrible. Oh my god Isaac hears me when I'm jerking off and knows i have a daddy kink. Oh god no. How can I go home? No. NOO! }

Stiles called him that night before he went to sleep and Scott had never been more proud of himself than in that moment. That talk with Derek must have really paid off because Derek had actually asked Stiles out on a date even though he had insisted it wasn't and according to Stiles, even though it hadn't been a fancy restaurant, he had loved it because it was the first time in almost 2 years of knowing Derek that the sourwolf had spoken this many words and laughed, really laughed.  
In all, it was a good day.


	8. The one with Peter

\- Saturday 8th December 2012.

Stiles woke up happy. He really did. The previous day with Derek had been amazing, for lack of a better word, and well, he hadn't slept until the early hours of the morning because yes. For the first time since knowing Derek, -not just biblically- the wolf texted him back when he did and then again and again through the night and really, he felt happy. Happier than he thought possible, all things considered.  
He looked to his side at the bedside clock. 11:38am. {Well that's not entirely late..} he rationalized and got out of bed, shuffling downstairs to the kitchen to see, as expected, breakfast waiting for him and a note. He didn't bother to read the note as it says the same thing every Saturday. In fact, he was pretty certain his dad has pre written them and just tears one every weekend when he is late in rising.  
[Stiles. I had to go to the office to finish up some work because a man's got to eat. And while he's working, he expects his responsible son to clean the house especially, said son's room. And the kitchen. I'll call if I'm running late. ]  
Just for the kick of it, he picked up the note to see if there were any additions to it as he drunk his tea and toast. Nothing.  
He finished breakfast faster than normal and went through the clean up like it was the best thing he did with his time and yes. He was humming.  
He took a shower and dressed up -nothing fancy- and drove his jeep, still in high spirits, to Derek's loft. He was still happy. He was happy as he climbed the stairs, happy as he pushed the door open and happy... His smile froze when he saw who was in the apartment.  
"Derek's not here." Peter said with an air of nonchalance, his back still turned to Stiles, feet placed on the table before him as he read a book. "You can wait for him though. Anywhere you want as I imagine you're quite familiar with this place."  
There was something underlying Peter's tone that had Stiles' brows furrowing as he moved further into the room and around to face peter. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everything you think it means." Peter says, not sparing Stiles a look but after a while when Stiles said nothing, he looked up, a smile on his features. "It's been a while since I saw you. You look different. Prettier."

Stiles fought the sudden urge to blush and instead scowled at Peter which only made the nasty man smirk. "Don't hate me because I'm telling you the truth. Even wearing boy clothes doesn't change that quality about you." he dropped his book, open and face down, on his stomach and seemed to turn all his attention onto Stiles who squirmed under Peter's suddenly intense and measuring gaze.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like how you're looking at me now. It makes me... "

"Nervous?" Peter asked, sounding too pleased with himself and Stiles just couldn't allow that.

"No. It makes my skin crawl and not in a good way. Feels like bugs are crawling all over me."

Peter looked taken aback but only for a moment as he let out a chuckle. "It usually starts that way."

"What?" Stiles shifted in his seat, willing Derek to come soon and rescue him.

"Love…?"

Stiles actually laughed. Out loud but when he realized Peter didn't seem fazed by that, he frowned. "Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't even like you."

"A year ago you said the same thing about Derek."

"And your point is?"

"I'm not making a point. I'm just telling you that I want you... And I intend to get you one way or the other."

Stiles bristled. "But I don't want you.."

"You will."

"No I won't. You tried to kill my best friend more than once. You tried to get him to kill me at least once. Derek never did that and that's the difference between you and him."

"That was a long time ago." Peter answered smugly although... was that a hint of remorse in.. No. No fucking way Peter felt sorry. He was the bad guy. He still is the bad guy. -Even though he hasn't done anything nasty in a whole yeah- but that's beside the point. {Then what is the point?} "The point is.. It doesn't matter if you're a good guy now because I don't trust you and I never will and the only way you're going to have me is if you force me. And then after that, be quick to escape because the whole supernatural population of Beacon Hills will find you and this time, Eichen will be too mild for you."

Stiles didn't know at what point he had stood up but realized he was standing up when Peter stood up too and headed towards him. Torn between standing his ground and actually running for his life, by the time he decided to flee, Peter was already there but he wasn't angry... nor was he wearing that cynical expression he usually wore. He actually looked... Human.

Stiles stepped back all the same and the man smiled. "Told you you were a princess. Everyone will willingly kill for you. And so will I and believe me, as animalistically enticing as forced sex is, I prefer my cohorts willing and pliant... and trusting. Which you will be. Pretty soon, Stiles."

Stiles' breath caught in his throat, amazed at how sensually Peter said those words, his dulcet voice very disturbing and he gulped. "I'm with Derek. Have you no shame?" It was his last card, hoping Peter will pull away after that but instead, he leaned in to whisper. "Are you?"

"Yes." Stiles says firmly although he was beginning to doubt that, his happiness that morning had been sucked out by Peter.  
"Possessive creatures, wolves. When we really want something, even when it's not ours, we mark it as ours. Did Derek mark you yet? Did he claim you and did he whisper how you're his when he fucked you or did he just pull out and walked away?"  
Stiles couldn't breathe because Peter was all he breathed when he tried and Peter right now, was seductive and talking dirty and just... his lips were just inches from Stiles' and if he just moved... Oh god no. He stepped back, realizing he was backed against the couch but Peter pulled back -surprisingly- allowing Stiles space.

"Don't look so surprised. I told you when I have you, you'll be very willing." his hand reached out and brushed his knuckles against Stiles' blushing neck and whispers "beautiful." before stepping away from him and moving back to the couch to pick up his book. He headed up the stairs, stopping on the top most one to look back down at Stiles who remained standing in the same spot he had left him. "Oh and by the way, Derek drove to San Jose this morning so he should be back late at night. You can visit then."

Stiles didn't wait for the end of that before he was hurriedly moving to the door and away from the loft at high speed, not stopping or slowing down till he was parked in front of his house; head slumped against the steering wheel.

"You had a visitor." Peter said in a tone Derek's tired brain could really do without.

"Stiles was here? Did he wait? Is he upstairs?"

"Yes. Yes, a little, and no. He was here around 1pm, left at 1:30pm and well, obviously, since he left, he's not waiting for you."  
Derek caught a whiff of Stiles... And his anxiety? "What did you do to him?"

Peter snapped. "Why does everyone still think I'm some sociopath? I didn't do anything to your pretty little boyfriend!"

"He's not my-"

"I don't care!" Peter snarled and picked his half-full plate of dinner and dumped it in the garbage before stomping out the room petulantly.

"Boyfriend..." Derek mumbled to himself, shaking his head even as his mind seemed to ruminate the word.


	9. The one with Derek's tact

\- Sunday 9th December 2012.

Stiles hardly had any sleep the previous night as he went over all what Peter had said. A part of him wanted to think that Peter was just a shady asshole who was willing to tell the worst of lies just to get what he wants and at that moment, what he wants is Stiles. -Terrifying- Yet on the other hand he knew that when it came to wolves and their nature and everything pertaining to werewolves, Peter was very apt and has never been one to minx words so that brought that image to mind.  
Of Peter standing so close to him, face only a few inches away as he whispers the words: "Possessive creatures, wolves. When we really want something, even when it's not ours, we mark it as ours. Did Derek mark you yet? Did he claim you and did he whisper how you're his when he fucked you or did he just pull out and walked away?"

He didn't want to think about it because the more he thought about it, the worse he felt. To the best of his knowledge, both times when he had been with Derek, he had left the moment things were down to normal again and he said little during sex.  
Unable to just sit at home doing nothing, he picked up his phone to text Derek only to see several messages from him.  
\- Derek (23:25): Peter said you came over today.?-

\- Derek (23:26): Is that true?-

\- Derek (23:30): What happened? Did he say something or do something?-

-Derek (23:45): Are you asleep?-

\- Derek (23:59): Okay yeah that was a dumb question. See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams-.

And just like that, his mood was high up again, smiling once more as he texted back. - Stiles (10:28): Morning. Yes I was asleep. In fact I just saw all that lol. Are you at home today?-

\- Derek (10:28): - yeah I am.

\- Stiles (10:30): - good. Because I'm coming over and one experience with creepy Uncle Pete is all i can handle for a week.  
\- Derek (10:30): I'll be here.-

Stiles picked up his jacket, the weather was starting to get chilly and he couldn't risk... {Oh wait. Won't it be like a great cuddle opportunity to cuddle with the human radiator if i 'forget' my jacket?} "Yep. I'm gonna do that." he mumbled to himself and threw his jacket onto the couch before locking up and heading out. He drove to the Chinese place and bought two packs of food before driving to the loft. Derek was outside -strange- and he waved Stiles over from his position on his recliner and Stiles all but jogged over there, seeing another recliner beside Derek's. "Is that for me?"

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles. "You don't think I'll bring a recliner out for Peter now do you?" It was a rhetorical question and Stiles just chuckled, stepping over Derek's legs and moved to sit on his recliner. "Besides it's like 70 in there and I may be used to it but you're not so..."

"How considerate." Stiles cawed in a teasing fashion, setting the food he brought beside him.

"Oh shut up. Is one of those mine?" Derek cocked his brow in the direction of the paper bags.

"You don't think I'll buy food for Peter, do you?"

"Fair enough." Derek says with a lopsided grin and reached for one of them, literally tearing the bag open. "Chinese. Man, I'm hungry."

Stiles laughed lightly and picked up his, handling it a little more delicately than Derek had.

In his room upstairs, Peter tried to block the "happy couple" out but his curiosity kept getting the better of him.

"So did something happen yesterday with Peter?"

"Why, did Peter say something?" Stiles asked, speaking around a mouthful of noodles as he tried to control his thumping heartbeat as the memory of the previous day was dragged out.

"No he didn't but knowing him, I can't help but think that he did something or said something to upset you.

"He didn't." Stiles says quickly and looked up to smile at Derek. "I mean, he didn't suddenly become a gentleman, nor was he much more of an asshole than he normally is because for the most part, he just ignored me."

Stiles had lied for him, and he didn't know why but a hopeful part of him thought that just maybe he was getting to Stiles but he had to control his excitement because he was more than certain that Derek was paying close attention to him.

Stiles and Derek sat quietly for a while, the boy deep in thought. He had forgotten what Peter had said the previous day and having Derek bring Peter up has pulled up those haunting words again. "So... Are you like my boyfriend?" Stiles asked after a while, holding his breath.

"No." Derek deadpanned, not looking up from his meal for even a second.

"And why not? I'm good looking. Most people might even call me pretty... Like your own personal princess."

"I told you we're not dating."

"So you hang out with all your friends on a chilly Sunday afternoon? You fuck all of your friends too? I knew I shoulda used protection with you." Stiles wasn't even angry. He was just so frustrated and he stood up from his seat, putting the rest of the food on it. "You can wait here. I'm going to get condoms for when you're in the mood to fuck me again. After all, no one else is on the market for my asshole and I'd just willingly give it to all my friends."

"Stiles what-" Derek started to say, mouth hanging open at Stiles' words and the negative emotions that hit him.

"I'll be back soon. Wait for me." and with that, he was in his jeep and speeding down the street and leaving a gush of dust and a confused Derek behind.

"He's not coming back." Peter mumbled, knowing very well that Derek would hear him.  
"Shut up! He said-"

"That he was going to get a pack of condoms not because he wanted to have sex, but because you've literally just told him that's all he's good for. Real classy, nephew. Handled that like a pro."

"Just shut up." Derek grumbled and sat out there waiting for the Jeep. 12 noon. No sign of Stiles.  
1pm...

2pm...

3pm...

4pm...

5pm.

He gave up, packing up the cold food and recliners and heading back inside.


	10. The one with all the concern

\- Monday, 10th December 2012.

Stiles has spaced out most of the day and Scott found himself locking eyes with Isaac more than enough times. They both seemed to look at the other the moment Stiles said or did something out of the ordinary and he didn't want to think that Derek was the cause of all this so most of the time, he was looking for ways to help his best friend while it seems Isaac tried in his own odd way to cheer Stiles up. Talk of role reversal! Isaac was usually the broody -take -life -too -seriously one (at least ever since he came back from France) whereas Stiles was the direct and extreme opposite of that. Even Lydia had tried to pry some words out of Stiles but it seemed whenever Stiles was asked if he was okay, he gets a kick and suddenly becomes his usual self. For a while.

They didn't have their last class of the day together and it seemed Stiles had taken advantage of that to escape. He stood in the parking lot after school, looking around as students walked past and still no sign of Stiles from the people. "Are you looking for Stiles?" he heard Kira's mild, familiar voice from behind him and turned around, nodding. "Well he wasn't in class so I thought I should let you know."

"Thanks." Scott answered with a smile and under his breath; he called for Isaac who answered almost immediately.  
"I think I found him. Yeah. Definitely. He's alone on the lacrosse field."  
"Good. Now come back."

"Why?" the confusion was evident in Isaac's tone.

"Because if the problem is Derek related, then we must call him and let him take care of it once and for all."  
"Yeah I guess that makes sense. Be there in a minute." Isaac says and takes one more look at Stiles' hunched form before getting back to Scott.

Peter had been lurking around the school all day and yes it was freakish to do but as much as he wanted to keep away from Stiles, he couldn't and the more Derek wants the human, the more he does too. He heard the conversation between Isaac and Scott and headed to the field. He knew Derek had gone to San Jose again and that gave him time to talk to the boy.  
"You okay?" He asked, standing directly behind Stiles on the first row of the stands.

Stiles jumped. He hadn't been expecting any company and if at all, maybe Scott or Isaac but not Peter. "What are you doing here?"

"Asking if you're okay. Quite obviously." Peter answered him, seemingly unfazed by Stiles' reaction to his presence.  
"I'm fine." Stiles says in a clipped tone and stood up, moving around the stands and heading through the path between the stands only to be stopped by Peter's hand on his. "Let me go."

"Why should I do that? You just lied to me Stiles. You feel terrible and I can smell it."

"well if it's such a terrible scent that I'm letting out why don't you save yourself the trouble and just leave?" Stiles protested weakly.

"I already told you. I want you... And a part of me wanting you is making sure you're okay. Always." Peter stepped closer to the boy although Stiles didn't seem to notice. Or maybe he just didn't mind.

"Well yes, I feel terrible and I blame you, you bastard! Why did you say all those things to me? I was happy with my life before you filled my head with nonsense!"

"Which part of it are you-"

"Everything! Everything you said to me."

"Stiles..." Peter's voice was not supposed to sound like that, Stiles was very sure of it but it did and for some reason, he found himself calming down, looking up into the older man's face. "I just want to make you feel better."

"No.. No you want me. The same way Derek wants me because that's all it is to you wolves. Who's asshole is tighter and which cumslut is more willing to bend over and let you fuck-" Peter's mouth on his swallowed the rest of his words before he could finish them and he stood frozen in place, unmoving while Peter's mouth captured his, burning with an intense feeling that trailed down to his groin before he could stop it but before he could push Peter off, the man was pulling back although not completely as his face lowered into the nook of Stiles' neck, scenting him.

Stiles shivered involuntarily at the new sensations and his hand moved up to clench at Peter's sides, fisting in his v- neck shirt. "Peter..." was that even his voice? He sounded... horny, wanting, desperate, seductive, sex starved and he realized perhaps there was a part of him that yearned for a careful touch like the one Peter was currently giving him.

"Shh... If you were mine, I'll take care of you, St-" was all Stiles could hear before Peter's words were cut short, followed by a loud bang which caused his eyes to snap open -when had they fluttered shut?- only to see Derek Hale looking down at him with a mixture of worry and concern hidden somewhere in his scowl. "What the hell did you think you were doing?!"

"I don't owe you anything! No explanations, no nothing so leave me alone!" Stiles screamed in Derek's face, so close to hysterics now.

"I'm not-"

"What? Going to allow me to do what I want? Not going to allow me to talk to whoever I please? well I'm sorry to upset you, mister, but I do what I want and you can't stop me!"

"Peter's dangerous, you idiot. Stop being so stubborn!"

"Oh really. So far, of the two of you, You're the one who made me feel less than shit and he's the one who made me feel good even for a moment because wait.. Yes you had to come in and fucking ruin my mood!" his fist hit hard against Derek's chest and the wolf caught it, pulling him close into a hug, his chin resting solemnly at the top of Stiles' head till the boy's trembling calmed down. It felt like hours and it might have been considering when Stiles pulled back from Derek's warm embrace, he saw that the sun was setting in the far horizon. "Come on, I'll drive you home." Derek offered.

"No you don't have to. My jeep's in the parking lot. See you around, Derek." and then he was heading briskly towards the parking lot and to his jeep. He paused when he felt his phone beep with a message and pulled it out thinking it was Scott only to see:

\- Unknown Number (18:04): It's me, Peter and before you delete this, hear me out. I promised to make you feel better which is why I'm going to tell you this in spite of the implications. Derek cares for you. It's not just sex for him because I know my nephew more than anyone. He is incapable of engaging in casual sex and he doesn't get this worked up over someone he doesn't like. Maybe he's confused. Or he has his own reasons. Either way, be patient with him.-

Stiles didn't know what to think about all that and kept walking to his jeep, his phone still in his hand. He typed in a reply when he was finally seated comfortably in his jeep, after deleting all the ones he had written prior and instead went with.

\- Stiles (18:11): Do I even wanna know how you got my number?-

He stored Peter's number onto his phone just as a message popped up.  
\- Peter (18:11): I have my ways.-

\- Stiles (18:12): stalker much?-

\- Peter (18:13): only when I'm interested.-

\- Peter (18:13): did you store my number yet?-

\- Stiles (18:14): yeah.-

\- Peter (18:15): good. Drive safely.-

Stiles sat in his jeep, a surreal feeling settling in his gut as he read through the conversation over and over again.  
After a while, he dumped the phone in the back seat and drove himself home.


	11. The one where Derek sleeps over

\- Tuesday 11 December 2012.

-either way, be patient with him.

Those words resonated in Stiles' head since he had read them yet for some reason, it felt as though Peter had said them directly to him. Peter... He had no explanation for what had happened the previous day on the field with the older man. Maybe he wanted him back... but then that contradicts his feelings for Derek because he was more than certain about that. The day had been relatively better as compared to the previous day because, no today he didn't feel used like he felt after Derek had deflated him on Sunday and as strange as that feels to admit, Peter's text had gone a long way to cheer him up and confuse him too in the process.

After school, he spent his afternoon at the McCall house with Scott and Isaac who seemed considerably calmer. He appreciated their efforts when they had tried to cheer him up the previous day and Scott had had a field day dishing out his "payback" in the form of incessant teasing. Purposefully slamming himself into the wall every now and then while he feigned moans so Stiles was red in the face the whole time. He ate dinner there after his dad called saying he would be late in coming and left at 9pm to his house, vaguely aware of Scott and Isaac lurking behind him in the shadows as they guarded him home.

He found it endearing when they did that. Not because the prospect of them thinking him incapable of taking care of himself appeals to him but because the boneheads actually think he has no idea they do it. He got home and went through the slow and lazy process of showering then slipping into his sleep wear which was mostly just his boxer shorts and plopped down on his bed, keeping an ear out for when his dad got home.

He was almost dozing off when he heard a clanging sound against his room's window. He looked at his phone for the time. 11:30pm. No text message from Scott of Isaac so who could it be? Feeling too lazy to get up, he rolled onto his side, curling into a ball and pulling the blankets around him as the weather starts to get chilly and almost fell asleep when he heard it again, this time a little more persistent. And it didn't stop.

Stiles jumped up from his bed, a scowl on his face as he went and pushed the window open. "Who the fuck- Derek." his frustration decreased when he saw the wolf perched on the ledge right beside his window. "What are you doing here?"  
"Can i come in?" the wolf asked almost hesitantly. "And don't worry. I didn't come here to have sex with you."

Stiles laughed humorlessly. "Yeah of course because you could actually come here for sex and i won't get a choice right?"  
"Oh you'll get a choice but after a little convincing, you'll be wanting more." Derek says brashly and Stiles opened his mouth with a sharp retort ready when Derek turned to him, so close to the human. "But I didn't come here to talk about sex either. I just came to sleep."

Stiles scoffs. "Yeah and I'm supposed to believe that?"

"You can watch me." was the only response Derek gave him before slipping past him and into his room, toeing off his boots and peeling his jacket off, back turned to Stiles who just stood there, eyes fixed on Derek's back muscles.

"Which way's the bathroom?" Derek asks, finally turning around to face Stiles only to catch him staring. He could hardly help the chuckle that slipped past his lips and Stiles' eyes shot up to meet his, a blush crawling up his face.

"That's not... It's not..."

"It's not what? You're not admiring my pecs, abs and packs?"

"You're..."

"You don't think I'm a fine specimen?" Derek asked, a teasing grin plastered on his features and Stiles made a face at the familiarity of the words.

"Do you know something I don't?"

"Maybe..." Derek answered with another chuckle. "I mean, it's not everyday a drunk teenager walks into my loft and runs his palms all over my sweaty chest while begging to be taken on the floor right there."

Stiles choked. And he was doing that a lot lately, sadly, eyes watering as he hit his chest in an attempt to calm down. "Oh my god! Oh my god that's what happened?! Oh my- fuck! Oh I'm so embarrassed right now. Just... just... the bathroom's over there. Go go. Leave me alone. I need to..."

Derek indulged him for as long as it took for him to get to the door of the bathroom before speaking again, his back to Stiles. Perhaps he was enjoying this more than he should but he couldn't help it either. "You don't have anything to be embarrassed about. I mean, if you want to be embarrassed about something, it should be because of that quick session we had in the locker room shower because you were very sober yet as wanton as ever" he shrugged his shoulders, his grin very wide. "at least you can chalk the first time as a 'i wasn't myself' moment."

"Oh god... Oh god I'm a slut." Stiles whispers to himself as if he was having a reckoning and Derek, pleased with himself, walked into the bathroom for his shower.

When he walked back out a few minutes later wearing nothing but his boxers, Stiles was sitting in the top corner of his bed, legs bent at the knee and arms wrapped around them as he laid his chin on them. Derek stopped in the doorway, leaning against it. "Are you still feeling embarrassed?"

Stiles shook his head slowly. "No. I figured you're also embarrassed for having a drunk, /human/ 18 year old you did not want to have sex with seduce you into fucking him into the floor. Gotta be a nasty feeling."

Derek laughed lightly, pushing off the wall and moving towards the bed. "Smart. As always." but before he could lay down on the bed, Stiles flinched and he sighed. "I told you I only want to sleep. Trust me I may be a walking ball of energy but i won't be able to have sex with you even if you begged me because your life depends on it. I'm that drained hm. I just wanna sleep. That's all."  
Stiles nodded, pulling the blankets up for Derek to get under them.

"Uhh I don't get cold so you can sleep under them while I sleep on top of them if that'll be more comfortable."  
Stiles rolled his eyes then. "Dude you've been ten and a half inches inside me in the most intimate of ways. More than once and you think now's the time to try modesty?" {Okay... Is Derek Hale blushing?!}

"Yeah that makes sense a little." Derek mumbled and slid under the covers, flipping onto his side, back to Stiles who was still sitting behind him. Stiles' hand moved of their own free will, touching lightly at first and then boldly running his slender fingers through Derek's wet hair. "Why are you here?" he asked softly after a while.

"I told you. I wanted to sleep here."

"Why? You have the loft."

"I just wanted to sleep here. Look if you don't want me here, just tell me and I'll leave."

"That's not it. Don't be an idiot. Did something happen?"

"Aside the fact that Peter is in my loft right now probably reading a book in the candlelight?"

Stiles chuckled lightly at the mental image, his fingers still playing with Derek's hair, massaging his scalp gently. "So you left *your* loft because Peter was there?"

"whenever I see him, I want to punch him in the face."

"And that's a new feeling, how? Everybody has the urge to punch Peter. Some more than others. Isaac for sure wants a chance to beat him up.. Scott, surprisingly, won't even think evil of him."

"That's just the way Scott is."

"Yeah... Freaking abnormal, if you ask me."

Derek chuckled lightly, a little drowsily and Stiles noticed, slinking down in the sheets and slipping an arm around Derek's midsection, his face pressed in the extraordinary muscles of Derek's broad back and smiled when the wolf's hand reached for his, entwining their fingers.

"Goodnight..." he whispers after a while when Derek's breath evened out, thinking he was asleep.  
"g'night." Derek whispered back.


	12. The one with the peeing

\- Wednesday 12 December 2012.

When he woke up the next morning, it was to his father's voice and an empty bed. Just as well. Would have been more than odd if his dad had walked in on him and Derek practically spooning on a school day yet there was that feeling again. Confusion. And maybe he was going to fail Peter in the "have patience" department because he had never really been one to just wait for things to happen. Yes, it was one thing to ignore a problem till it eventually goes away but this was not a problem and he was not even trying to ignore it.

But maybe Derek was. What if Derek saw this whole thing as dysfunctional? A problem. And what if he was trying to ignore it until what he hoped to be a mere infatuation on Stiles' part just goes away?

Well then if Derek thought this was how you ignore a problem, then he needs schooling because this was only making him want the wolf more and more.

Then what about what Peter said? About Derek caring for him and all that stuff?

He huffs, starting to feel angry at the rollercoaster of emotions the two Hales seem to be dragging out of him. He went downstairs to eat with his dad, both men getting out of the house at practically the same time and heading once more, to their respective destinations.

School hadn't been a morbid affair. Not like two days prior had been but he was still caught up in his thoughts. About Derek.  
And Peter.

And that was what disturbed him because up until that point, he had been certain he had no care in the world for the former homicidal wolf but now, thinking about him made him...made him feel good. Really good. Not because he wanted to lurch at him and rip his clothes off and beg to be fucked, -at least he wasn't there yet- but just because in the Past few days, the oddest things that had happened to him was Isaac and Peter. Both people he didn't really expect, making him feel good about himself but he wasn't thinking about Isaac. {Pfft. Well because obviously, Isaac doesn't want me. It's pretty obvious to everybody who he wants. Everybody, that is, except Scott. } Sometimes he really wondered for Scott. How could the alpha be so clueless? He had tried hinting at it a few months back but Isaac had growled and he had gotten the message loud and clear. 'BACK OFF' so he had done just that. Let those fools dance around each other forever.

But Peter liked him. He wanted him and he went out of his way to make him feel good. And that was the thought in his mind when he drove home at 3pm to find Peter peeing around his house. The wolf stood at the side of the lawn although like a little child, he was spreading his urine everywhere.

"dude what the fuck are you doing?" he got down from the jeep, walking to the man who shamelessly shook his dick in plain view of Stiles before slipping it back into his pants.

"Sorry. I was looking for Derek. I followed his trail all the way here but he wasn't. And i wanted to use the bathroom but no one was at home and since i didn't want to be arrested for breaking and entering, especially the Sheriff's -who hates my guts by the way- house.." the man spoke without taking a break so he was out of breath when he finished, letting out deep breaths.  
Stiles just shook his head, rolling his eyes and heading into the house. "Feel free to leave then. Derek's not here."

He heard Peter chuckle behind him and frowned, looking suspiciously at the older man who just shrugged and sprinted off into the distance.

Stiles was sitting at the dinner table when Derek walked through the house like he owned it. "Stiles!"

"Hey what's the-?"

"Was Peter here?"

"He was. Said he was looking for you but why are you-?"

"You let him pee around your house?"

"No I didn't *let* him. I walked in on him-"

"He was fucking peeing around your house!"

"Yeah I got that part! Or would you rather prefer I open my mouth and get on my knees so he pisses into my mouth? Why are you fucking overreacting?! The guy just took-"  
Derek was in front of him, eyes flashing a dangerous blue and he gripped Stiles' chin. "Don't insult me. You and Peter-"

"Are what? Fucking? Cheating on you? Just in case it skipped your notice, i don't belong to you! You're not my boyfriend and I don't fucking care what you think about me now get the hell out of my house. Now!" Stiles was livid with anger, his finger, which was pointed at the door was trembling and so was his whole body. Derek moved to the door, pulling it open but a look back revealed Stiles sitting at the table, shoulders lumped and his whole body trembling from anger. He stepped back into the house, Stiles looking up, eyes shining with barely held back tears, to see him and jumped up from his chair, moving further into the kitchen and grabbing a knife. "You stay back. Stay away from me or i swear I'll cut you!"

but Derek kept coming closer and when he was close enough, he grabbed Stiles' hand, the knife clambering onto the floor. "I'm sorry." he mumbled and stepped closer to the younger boy, feeling like crap for making him feel this way. "I'm so sorry."

He stepped closer still and when Stiles didn't flinch, he closed the gap between them, pulling the slender boy's shaking body into his arms, mumbling a litany of 'sorrys' into his hair. Stiles had no idea how long they stood there, him silently crying and Derek whispering soothing words to him while his large palms rubbed his back but he pulled back at some point, looking up at Derek with blood rimmed eyes. "I'm sorry." Derek whispers again and placed a soft kiss on his lips, then another, and Stiles was clinging onto him, demanding much more from him.

Derek cupped his butt, lifting him up effortlessly onto the kitchen counter and Stiles wrapped his legs around him, sniffling every now and then to keep his nose from running and that was the only indication of his breakdown a few minutes ago. His hands moved restlessly to pull Derek's shirt off his shoulders, hands working on the zipper of Derek's jeans and reaching in to pull out his hardening cock. Derek moaned, "Stiles..."

"Shh... Just take me. Right here i don't care just..." He whispered, palming Derek's cock.

Derek's inner animal loved the offer, and his cock throbbed, jumping excitedly."

"There's no lube.."

"You never needed any. Please..."

Derek's fingers pulled on Stiles' zipper, pushing them down and taking his cock out to start rubbing it up and down. Stiles' lifted his hips up, pushing his pants down his legs and onto the kitchen floor before wrapping his legs around the wolf's waist again, moaning.

"Now, Derek." he whispers urgently and was rewarded with the thrust of Derek's hips, impaling himself only a few inches into him with some difficulty. He threw his head back, pushing down the rest of the way and Derek moved, carrying him over to the dinning table and laying him across it, still buried inside him and looked down at the boy. "Stiles..."

"Shh don't talk." Stiles whispers and pulled him down onto him, locking their lips together in a hungry kiss. Derek started to thrust into him, his groans mirroring Stiles' softer ones as he thrust into the human under him, pulling far out of him only to slam back into him with enough force that Stiles' legs around him weakened although his fingers which had found their way into his hair tightened as if he was holding on for dear life. He continued the motion till Stiles was whimpering under him, eyes glistening with tears again although this time from what Derek was doing to him, his hard cock stabbing Derek's abdomen.  
"I'm gonna.." he started to say, ass muscles clenching around Derek and the wolf reached between them, tugging on his cock a few times and sending him over the edge.

Derek thrust into him a few times more, his lips trailing to the smaller boy's neck, sucking on the skin till it bruised, leaving several blotches and a small bite at the base as he finally shot his load deep inside Stiles, whispering "mine" repeatedly.  
When they both came down from their highs, he heard Stiles whisper blandly to him. "You can leave now."

He pulled back to look down at the boy, a frown on his face. "Stiles..."

"That's what you came for, right? Well you got it. Feel free to leave anytime."

Derek pulled back, slipping out of Stiles as he felt as though the very air has been knocked out of him. He pulled on his clothes, angry and possibly more hurt than he had ever been in his life. Being told he was nothing but a Don Juan. He headed to the door, willing himself not to look back this time and he succeeded but only as far as the doorstep, stepping back in in an attempt to prove Stiles wrong although he had no idea how.

Stiles looked up from his place on the table. "What are you doing back again? Want more? Want me to get on my knees? Maybe roll over?"

"Shut up!" Derek bellowed and Stiles did, blinking at the unusually angry looking man.

"Sorry if i..."

"I thought i told you to shut up." Derek says and scooped him up into his arms.

"What are you-?"

"Making sure you're well cleaned. As well as the house because it's dark out and your dad might get home soon." Derek explained, carrying Stiles upstairs and into his bathroom. "Don't come out till you're clean."

The man walked downstairs, picking up Stiles' pants as the boy's shirt had remained on though the whole... thing. He hated himself the more he thought about it and found himself sighing every minute while he worked to put the kitchen back in order. When he walked back upstairs an hour and half later, it was to see Stiles, lying in his sleep clothes, on top of the sheets. He sighed, dropping the clothes into the hamper and moving to pull the sheets over him. "Derek?"

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Not hungry."

"Okay. Go back to sleep then."

He did.

Stiles was vaguely aware of Derek holding him at some point that night but he mostly slept through it.


	13. The one with the claiming talk

-Thursday, 13 December 2012.

He was angry again. Yeah no news there, but the more he thought about the previous day, the more confused he got. He didn't understand why Derek had been so worked up over the fact that Peter had taken a piss outside their house. He had been bothered, yes. But not enough to go homicidal and leave marks all over his body.

He felt angry. Very angry when he thought about how Derek Hale just thought he can bite him during sex and then suddenly everything was okay. Claiming in general made him angry, he realized. It's like saying he was someone else's property and yes he had gotten off on that.

What sick fuck actually does that? He was getting mixed feelings about Peter too. Somehow, everything Peter did just led to amazing sex with Derek yet the man claimed he wanted him. How do you want someone and be okay with someone else fucking them and oh god, is he actually going to feel bad about the fact that Peter doesn't really like him like he says?

"Oh my god, this isn't happening." he mumbles and drops his head, forehead hitting against the wood of the table before him. He looked up to see Scott and Isaac with twin brow quirks and... Oh wow, Scott's picking off on Isaac's excellent brow quirking skills. He smiled nervously, taking a deep and loud drag of his smoothie through his straw and both wolves just went back to their lunch.

"So... I wanted to ask you guys something." the only indication they heard him was the twitching of their ears so he went on as cautiously as he can. "What is the value of urine to you guys?" that earned him a frown from both boys. "What I mean is... Jesus Christ!" he hissed.

Isaac, ever the helpful and quick to recover, laughed lightly. "Well obviously, urine holds no value to us. Peeing, however, has a very potent value."

Okay now he was getting worried where this was going.

"Real wolves pee to mark their territory. It's a way of claiming a mate or a partner. A way to say 'back off. My property.'" Scott added helpfully.

"Yes. They also believe that the strength in the shots is attractive in wooing their mates and in real wolf cases, that's true. However, not all werewolves have werewolf mates and human mates don't really like the whole peeing thing although if you watch porn, there are just some people who like being peed on. Humiliation kink. It's called watersports i think." Isaac added, earning him worrying looks from both Scott and Stiles. "What? I'm thorough when I'm interested in something." he defended.

"No... No judgment. Not from me." Stiles mumbled with a blush. "So what all that means is, Peeing is the traditional way wolves claim their mates?"

"Precisely." Isaac nodded vigorously, going back to his meal as he thought that was the end of the conversation.  
"So what that means is..." Stiles says after a while, his fingers fiddling with the turtleneck he had worn to school that day. "Biting and marking isn't as strong as peeing?"

"Definitely not as strong. I mean, think about it. Wolves heal abnormally fast and traditional mates are other wolves, not human. So biting a wolf won't mark them longer than a few seconds but the pee smell, no matter how many times you wash up, there'll be that distinctive smell that other wolves can distinguish. And the smart ones stay away. Although I think in like humans, taking the forbidden fruit, someone else's claimed, is very appealing to some wolves." Scott added, munching on his fries.

Isaac was staring at Stiles, his eyes seem to bore deep inside him and Stiles couldn't help the blush, or the nervous way his fingers fiddled with the top. "Why the sudden interest in how wolves claim their mates?"

"just curious." Stiles answered quickly, reaching across the table and stealing a fry from Scott's plate.

"Curious huh." and Isaac was not about to let this go. "Did Derek pee on you?" he asked bluntly, causing Stiles' mouth to fall open and Scott to choke on his food, eyes watering.

"No! No of course not! Ew!" Stiles answered as Scott reached for Stiles' smoothie, almost drinking the whole thing before Isaac pulled it back from him, a worried frown on his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah.. Yeah totally. Just... Next time, a little heads up would be really appreciated. Or wait for my mouth to be empty."

"Sorry." Isaac mumbled, grinning as he casually handed the cup back to Stiles. "So if he didn't pee on you, then did he bite you?" he continued as if nothing had happened, earning him glares from both boys though he pretended not to have noticed. "Is that why you wore a turtleneck to school today?"

Now it was Scott's turn to look at Stiles with wide eyes. "Oh my god, he did, didn't he? What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"No! I mean he was angry about something but he didn't hurt me. Scott trust me if ever he does, you'll be the first to know."

"No no. I should be the first to know." Isaac cut in. "Scott and Derek are like brothers. He won't be able to hurt him but me... I'm just angry." he managed seriously although his attention never wavered from his food, grinning when he felt both pairs of eyes on him.

"Calm your tits boys... I mean, it's not like I'll take it out on you two."

Two tables away, Kira whispered to Malia. "What are they talking about?"

Malia turned to her girlfriend, shaking her head. "Trust me, you don't wanna know."


	14. The one with the breakup?

\- Friday 14 December 2012.  
Stiles had spent the better part of the day locked up in the school library, reading as much as he can on wolves and how they claimed their mate and the more he read, the angrier he got. At both men. Especially Peter though.

Who gave him the right to just claim him? Someone must be asked if they wanted to be claimed before they should be claimed and admittedly, Derek had been angry with good reason but he had gone ahead to do the same fucking thing! Leaving bruises on his skin and saying all those "mine"s into his ear. Now he was confused because he had no idea who he belonged to, angry because those Hales just thought they can just do things to him, manipulate him and everything would be fine, and guilty because after replaying the events of the day Peter had peed on his lawn, he had realized that Derek's anger had some sort of basis and how he treated the wolf after sex, the look he had seen on Derek's face, that look haunted him.

He had hurt Derek.

Agreeably, Derek had hurt him more than once but he wasn't Derek. He couldn't live with himself when he knows he has hurt someone and Derek's eyes haunted him. Everything about that day haunted him. It was this blend of emotions that had his jeep speeding up the road that led to the loft even before school closed. He walked into the loft and called out for Derek only to hear Peter answer "he's not here" from behind him. He turned around, a feeling of deja vu washing over him.

He was backing away when he realized he had a bone to pick with the man. "And you! Who the fuck gave you the right to pee around my house?!"

"I don't recall you having a problem with it at the time."

"That was before i found out what it mean, you fucking psycho! Just let me make it clear to you. I do not belong to you and stop trying to confuse me! I hate it! I hate it so much!" he stomped his foot for emphasis and Peter stepped closer to him. Stiles stepped back and Peter came closer until he was backed against the wall. "If you don't belong to me, then do you belong to? Derek?"

"I don't belong to anyone! And stop treating me like i'm some fucking merchandise you you can sign your name on and then start calling yours. I am a person and you may come from another time but in my time, people are not treated like garbage. At least decent people don't."

"Sorry if i made you feel that way." Peter whispered somberly, looking truly apologetic and Stiles hated all this even more because he felt his anger dissipating. "I never meant for you to feel that way. Never." His hand reached up, finger trailing Stiles' hairline, along his jawline and down his neck, eyes fixed on Stiles' face. Stiles tilted his head back, as if in a daze, eyes fluttering shut when Peter's lips descended to his neck, following the trail left by his forefinger and settling on the disappearing bruise that Derek had left two days ago on his neck. Something about the act felt hot. Too hot it should be a sin.

"That needs to be deepened." He mumbled against the skin of his neck, Stiles' fingers fisting into the front of his shirt. He moaned when he felt Peter replace his lips with his nose, drawing in his scent, moaning as though he was in heaven, his hands reaching for Stiles' hips to pull him closer, the teen too pleased to care.

He felt himself being pulled away and popped his eyes open to see Derek, scowling at him. "If you want to be with Peter, that's fine. Just do it somewhere else and not in my loft!"

"In Stiles' defense..." Peter started to say only to have Derek yell "Get out!" in his face. He turned and headed towards the door, both pairs of eyes following him till he was out.

"I came over to apologize to you."

"That's one hell of a way to apologize to me." Derek says although his frown fell off his face.

"I know. Sorry about that." Stiles says although he stood there without saying a word. His thoughts were in a jumble and he needed to sort them out. "What i came to tell you is that, even though I owe you nothing, i'm not the kind of person who can live with myself knowing that i hurt someone."

"Pfft you didn't hur-"

"Don't try being hardcore. I know i did. I saw the look on your face when i said what i did. Literally felt you trembling when you carried me upstairs and it had nothing to do with post orgasm. At the time, i didn't know what Peter's actions meant but now i do. And like i told him earlier, i belong to no one. Not him, not you."

"You're definitely good at giving apologies."

"As apologies go, that one was a-" Peter chipped in from the doorway, both Stiles and Derek yelling "GET OUT!" this time.  
"Okay fine." he says with a teasing chuckle before vanishing behind the door again.

"I refuse to take responsibility for things i didn't do. You should have talked to me like a civilized person, not acted like a Neanderthal! You should have told me what it meant but you just accused me of sleeping with him! I came here to tell you that i'm tired. Of this emotional roller coaster and i'm getting off now. I just can't go through another high with you only to be reduced to a crushing low because even though i like the beastly behavior during sex, after sex, i'm human. So i love myself and i'm walking away from both of you. We're still pack. But that's it."

Stiles let out a deep breath and stalked out, bumping directly into Peter. "So about that pack..."

"Fuck off." he mumbles, shoving him aside and moving to his jeep, starting it and driving off in a cloud of dust.  
Both Hales shared a look then back down the dirt road where they could still catch glimpses of the blue of his jeep through the dust.

It's very obvious. Stiles Stilinski does not get the final say in this.


	15. The one with the day with scisaac

\- Saturday 15 December 2012.

He had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when he woke up and as the hours whisked by, he realized the feeling wasn't going away. It was so confusing because he had no idea how to feel about what he was feeling or even what he was feeling.  
It was a jumble of emotions that left him flustered, conscious and excited because there was something dangerous about it and yes... very sexual. But it had nothing to do with Derek. And that's where the confusion set in. He wasn't thinking about Derek. Not necessarily. So where was all this sexual energy channeled at, and from?

He went about his Saturday duties, cleaning his room and the kitchen and cooking a meal for his dad just in case he came home earlier than usual.

He finished up his chores, lazily bounding up the stairs and collapsed on his freshly made bed with all the soot and dirt still on his clothes but not giving a care in the world. He had dozed off, not surprisingly, when he suddenly heard the bustle of activity in his house and jolted awake, looking around for something to use as protection just in case it was a broad daylight robbery.  
"Stiles!" he heard Scott call up the stairs, followed by Isaac's soft chuckle, and sighed deeply, falling back onto the sheets just as the door to his room burst open to reveal Scott, striking a very stupid pose with an equally stupid look on his face that had Stiles smiling in spite of himself. Before he could say anything though, Scott chimed in a very old British maid with half moon glasses perched on the tip of her nose, voice. "Delivery's here!"

He heard Isaac laughing from behind Scott and couldn't help but laugh too at his brother's antics.

"And this one came in a special wolfy package." Scott added when Stiles didn't say anything and he knew Scott was just not going to stop the act until he has been duly appreciated.

"What's the delivery?"  
"What else? Me. The cutest werewolf in the world and i tell you this one has the special ability to bat his eyelashes." the alpha started to bat his eyelashes, successfully pulling up the craziest looks that had Stiles bent over in laughter.

Isaac shoved Scott from the doorway and into the room, stepping in behind him with a mumbled "dork." that had Scott almost blushing.

Stiles just shook his head at his best friend. "Where do you come up with these things? It's stupid, seriously."

"At least it got you to get rid of the negative feelings you've had all over you and yes. I know it's not fair to push my super sensitive werewolf nose into your aura but i can't help it." Scott says in what was supposed to be apologetic tone but came out short.

Stiles was about to retaliate when Isaac shoved him off his bed, causing him to groan as his butt hit the hard floor. "Ouch dude what the hell was that for?!" he called out from the floor, scowling at the wolf who was now taking his place on the bed.

"I need to lie on the bed and i refuse to do it with you smelling like sweat and looking like shit. Literally." Isaac explained non apologetically.

"So you shoved me off my own bed?" Stiles exclaimed, pushing up onto his feet and glaring down at the aloof wolf who just lay there nodding, his arms crossed behind his head and legs crossed at the ankle. "Fuck you."

"Would you wanna try?" Isaac asked, his arm reaching out to pull a flailing Stiles onto himself.

Scott had been grinning at the exchange but at this point, he pried Stiles away from Isaac, pushing the wolf down by his shoulder as he yelled dramatically. "Run! And i mean to the shower."

Stiles chuckled, moving towards the shower while Scott 'held Isaac down'. A quick glance out the window and he was graced with the reason for his confusing emotions that morning. Peter. Peter Hale. Standing just down the street looking like he was ready to pounce into the room and have a go at Isaac.

"Stiles!" Scott called out, pulling him from his trance. "It's getting hard to restrain him what the hell are you still doing here?!" Scott called over his shoulder at Stiles although he wasn't putting any effort at all into holding Isaac down and Stiles chuckled, running out of the room.

Isaac turned the tides on Scott the moment the human was out of the room so he had Scott pinned under him on the bed, the alpha too shocked to speak as he realized just intimately pressed they were. "I'd like to see you break out of this." Isaac teased and Scott tried to struggle out of the hold, failing miserably.

"You're getting weaker, Scott McCall. Tsk tuk." the taller wolf jeered.

Scott, feeling challenged, pulled Isaac down by the front of his shirt, his orbs flashing an ardent red colour that had Isaac's hold on him weakening just enough for him to flip them over again and gain the upper hand.

"That's just not fair." Isaac mumbled, a little hazed by that display.

"Aah what's the use of having it if you don't use it? I'm still the alpha."

"All i wanted was a fair fight. Not being forced into submission."

"Submission is part of fair fights. It's called tapping out in wrestling." Scott supplied helpfully and Isaac rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"So i basically just tapped out?"

"You still have the chance to fight it out."

"I'm not dumb. You've got the big guns."

"You never heard of the David and Goliath story? My mom always made it a point to tell me that story at least once a week while growing up. I think it's the only story she thought worth repeating because it spoke of faith, courage and how basically, smaller people can beat the world's giants."

"I think you took it to heart." Isaac mumbled with a smile, neither of them realizing how odd it was, Scott pressed into Isaac, lying between the other boy's legs, groins connected, Isaac's legs wrapped around the alpha's and how Isaac's hand gripped lightly at Scott's shirt by his waist.

"Maybe i did. Kinda hard not to." Scott replied with a smile of his own.

"Are you guys fucking in my bed?!" Stiles screamed from the doorway and caused both Isaac and Scott to jump, realizing then how intimate they had been.

"No dude, I'm not gay." Scott says confidently.

"No but i bet he is." Stiles says, cocking his head in Isaac's direction.

"Are you?" Scott asked, turning to Isaac who just shrugged.

"Okay does the shrug mean yes or no?" Stiles asked as he moved to his closet, picking up some shorts and an old t shirt.  
"No I think he's bi. Remember he was with Allison?" Scott supplied helpfully.

"Yeah i guess. What's your-"

"I'm asexual." Isaac answered and fell back onto the bed.

"You mean you don't get turned on? Like ever?" Scott asked, mortified.

"Well yes. That's what it means because spending all the time with you two horn dogs, i still manage to not be sporting a hard on every five minutes."

"That makes sen- oh come on, I'm not that horny. Stiles on the other hand..." Scott defended.

"Jeez dude, thanks for the vote of confidence." Stiles rebuked, causing all three to burst out laughing.

The day went well, a few pranks, eating a lot, deciding to shop for snacks with all three of them cramped onto Scott's dirt bike just for the fun of it and mostly just making inappropriate jokes but even through it all, there was that underlying feeling of consciousness that Peter was still lurking... watching him and for some crazy reason, it confused him further... And stirred him. Dear lord he was fucking horny because he knew Peter was watching him. What was all that talk about sticking to being just pack mates?

Isaac and Scott left a little after 8pm, a few minutes after his dad came in from work.

It took a few more hours of shuffling around in the house before getting ready for bed. He looked out the window to see Peter, standing in a spot where the street light couldn't make him visible and against his better judgment, Stiles waved at him. It took a while but Peter stepped into the light and waved back at him.

"Goodnight." Stiles whispered, knowing Peter would hear him and shuffled to his bed, pulling the sheets around himself and lying there for a while thinking about everything and nothing at the same time, before turning off the lights and going to sleep.

Peter smiled to himself when he saw the lights go off, stepping back into the shadows and heading back to the loft.

Today was a good day.


	16. The one in San Jose

\- Sunday 16 December 2012.

He had a stack of papers before him, a pen lying across them as he clenched the calculator in his hands. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't shake off the feeling. Derek groaned, slamming the calculator down on the desk, ruffling his hair way too vigorously to be considered normal.

He has been in San Jose for 30 hours and still can't forget Stiles' face when he had broken up with him... Well, technically, it hadn't been a break up considering they hadn't been together in the first place. Either way, it was the first time something like that had happened. Paige had died. No break up required for that. Jennifer had... Well Jennifer had been a different situation and Braeden...

A year ago when a job opportunity had sprung by, the woman had wanted to stay back in Beacon Hills for something... something he might not have been ready to offer. He wasn't ready to let her make that sacrifice for him and had broken it off with her. No emotional speeches as they had both been consenting adults but Stiles...

Stiles hadn't been his in the first place. He had made sure of that but that doesn't mean he didn't adore the boy. Besides, there was that nudging fear that crept in every time he thought about how he had hurt Stiles and the very vivid memory of Scott telling him he was literally going to kill anyone who hurt Stiles.

He knew Scott wasn't capable of killing anyone. Peter being alive is literally a living proof of that, but he also knew that Scott loved Stiles above all else.

With a sigh, he reached for his phone and started typing a message - Derek (16:03):- hey, I'm not in San Jose right now and... He deleted that and started all over again. - Sorry about the other day.-

"No i already apologized." He mumbled to himself.

\- I want you. - "okay that's just going to piss him off further." He sighed, dropping the phone after a while when he still couldn't think of anything that won't incense Stiles.

Stiles sat in a recliner on the lawn at the back of his house, a book spread out on his face as he tried to have a lazy day. He just wanted a drama free day. If possible, without any of the Hales even though he woke up with Peter in his mind.

Occasionally, Derek popped into his mind. The Derek who had picked him up after school and taken him out to eat. That evening had been beautiful and there had been nothing sexual about it. It hadn't ended in sex and that was one reason to be confused. He also remembered the Derek who had held him in his arms that day in school, near the stands, offering to drive him home.

Again, nothing sexual. And then just a few days ago, when that incident had happened in the kitchen, there was that moment before when Derek had murmured 'sorry's to him and rubbed his back in the most soothing way. That kiss had been chaste too. The first. And the second, until he, Stiles, made it sexual and even after obviously hurting Derek, he had stayed to take care of him. What about..? {Okay that's it!} Stiles thought, pushing the book off his face and sitting upright in his chair. Yes, he still wanted Derek but Derek didn't want him.

Peter wanted him. And Peter... he's starting to maybe like a little bit. "Maybe i should just... No. No, Stiles that's not even... Think about how Derek would feel." he sighed, falling back again in the recliner. "He doesn't care anyway.. Why should I?"

His phone beeped and he reached for it to see a message. From Derek.  
\- Derek (14:55): I'm in San Jose. Can we please talk when i get back?-

\- Stiles (14:56): About what? We said everything we needed to say. -

\- Derek (14:57): No. you said what you had to say and I listened to you. Now i just want you to listen to me.-

\- Stiles (14:58): what for? I already told you how i feel. And that's it.-

-Derek (14:58): So you won't listen?-

-Stiles (15:00): maybe i will. I doubt it'll change anything though.-

Yet his heart was beating, pounding in his chest and anticipating that talk even though deep down, the sane part of him, told him not to.  
-Derek (15:01): that's all I ask. That you listen. I'll see you soon.-

-Stiles (15:01) sure.-

He sat in the same spot, clutching his phone in his hand for a long while before moving back inside when it got dark.  
Later in bed, he held his phone, reading through the messages he and Derek had sent across only weeks ago and the playfulness of it all. "Maybe it's my fault. Maybe i pushed for too much too soon." he mumbled to himself.

Back in San Jose, Derek sighed to himself. "Two days. Just two days more."


	17. The one where Peter Sexts

\- Monday 17 December 2012.  
He made his way to school early Monday morning. Okay, maybe he was a little late but that was beside the point. The point was that he walked into the hallway only to find Scott and Isaac standing by Isaac's locker which was weird because anytime those two talked; it was by Scott's locker but whatever they were talking about, it ceased when they saw him and before he could ask, the bell rang for the start of lesson. Talk of being saved by the bell.

He went to class, seeing that for the first time since he started teaching in Beacon Hills, Mr. Yukimura was late. He found himself looking around for something. Or perhaps someone. Peter... And against his better judgement, he pulled out his phone and typed in a simple. -Stiles(09:05): why were you following me all day Saturday?-

\- Peter (09:06): I had nothing better to do.-

-Stiles (09:06): is this really the time to be evasive?-

-Peter (09:07): you can choose not to believe me.-

-Stiles (09:07): whatever.-

He replied to Peter, placing his phone on the table beside his history textbook.

-Peter (09:15): the truth is, I needed to see you. It's been a while and i just thought i had to see you even for just a minute.-  
-Stiles (09:16) - that's what you call a minute?-

-Peter (09:16): i never said it was. But after seeing you, i got more curious. Wanted to know what you did on Saturdays and who you spent it with? If you were okay or perhaps you'll need my help.-

And Stiles shouldn't really be flattered by this but he was. -Stiles (09:17): I was with two wolves. And you know Derek doesn't like it when you get very obvious with your desire for me. He gets like really angry.-

-Peter (09:18): and Derek is still not your boyfriend so that gives me the chance to work for this. And i intent to.-  
-Stiles (09:18): by stalking?-

-Stiles (09:18) oops sorry. Gotta go.- He added quickly when Mr. Yukimura walked into the class, putting his phone away.  
-Peter (09:19): alright. Text me later. Peter texted, waiting for a reply but when none came, he put his phone aside, trying to quench even a little bit of his desire for the human boy but it seemed the more he tried, the worse it got so after that massive failure, he decided to go to sleep. As if that was going to be easy. Nope. When he finally managed to fall asleep, it was almost 5pm, and still no text from Stiles.

He woke up to the beeping of his phone and rolled over in the bed to see a text from Stiles. His eyes darted quickly to the top of the screen to check the time. 10 pm. Why was Stiles texting him at 10pm? -Stiles (22:00): I'm home.-

-Peter (22:01): now?-

-Stiles (22:02): yeah I was with Scott and Isaac after school 'cause my dad's gonna be late again.-

-Peter (22:02): oh okay.-

Peter says, suddenly hungry and stood up, walking downstairs to fix himself some snacks in the kitchen before carrying it back upstairs with him.

-Stiles (22:03): were you asleep?-

-Peter (22:16): yeah but I'm glad you woke me up because i needed to eat.-

Peter hit send and started to munch on his food. It took a while for Stiles to reply and by the time he did, Peter was wiping his hands clean.

-Stiles (22:30): sorry. Had to take a shower.-

-Peter (22:31) naked?-

-Stiles (22:32): no... No because when I shower, i wear 6 pairs of pyjamas, 3 morning coats and 10 hats so that i look like Dobby the elf.-

Peter laughed lightly at that. -Peter (22:33) alright. I had that one coming.-

-Stiles (22:34): to answer you, yes. I was naked... And very alone.-

And he had no idea why he added that but he sat at the edge of the bed, running his fingers through his hair.

-Peter (22:35): should i come over and keep you company?-

-Stiles (22:36): no.. You're doing just fine over the phone.-

-Peter (22:37): afraid of what might happen if i come over?-

-Stiles (22:38): you really should be careful around Derek when you say things like that.-

\- Peter (22:39): oh come on, admit it Derek fucks you better now that he's driven by jealousy.-

-Stiles (22:40): no doubt. I mean, it's always great but the last time had been phenomenal.-

-Peter (22:41): glad i could help.-

-Stiles (22:42): how are you okay with that if you claim to want me so much? - And he sounded like a greedy monster saying that.

-Peter (22:43): i told you i wanted to make you feel good. If you're getting a good fuck because of me, i can't help but be glad.-

-Stiles (22:44): sure you don't get off on that kind of stuff?-

-Peter (22:45): I do.. Imagining it makes me want you more, actually.-

-Stiles (22:46): you're a weirdo.-

-Peter (22:47): just think about it... Doesn't it turn you on?-

-Stiles (22:47): i won't know for sure. Considering I've been turned on since i got out of the shower.-

-Peter (22:48): you plan on engaging in the nightly wank before going to bed?-

-Stiles (22:49): i sleep better that way...-

-Peter (22:50): what things do you like during sex, Stiles?-

Peter asked suddenly, causing Stiles a little by surprise though he figured there was no harm in telling Peter that.  
-Stiles (22:51): I've not tried much but i really think i like rough sex.-

-Peter (22:52): you can't decide that until you've made slow, passionate love with someone.-

-Stiles (22:53): you're saying that's better?-

Stiles asked, genuinely curious.

-Peter (22:54): not exactly... But having someone touch you everywhere and nowhere at the same time, worshipping your body with their mouth and making you feel so helpless as they lock eyes with you and penetrate you in every meaning of the word is one of the best feelings in the world. -

Stiles sucked in a deep breath, his palms rubbing tentatively on his chest then lower on his abdomen, travelling back up again. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask if Peter has felt that before. If he had been penetrated before but instead, he went with the most urgent of hi thoughts.

-Stiles (22:55): god, i wanna noe w Th feels like… so bad.-

Peter groaned at the text, feeling a stir in his groin. -Peter (22:56) are you touching yourself?-

-Stiles (22:56): yes... just my belly though.

-Stiles (22:57): did you want me to be doing something different?-

Peter groaned at how willingly submissive Stiles was. -Peter (22:59): yes. Touch your nipples for me, Stiles… close your eyes and imagine me over there, my tongue swirling around your hardened bud while my fingers play with your other nipple. And I'll suck and nibble, blowing warm air against your skin before lapping at it hungrily.-

-Stiles (23:00): oh god that feels so good... - Stiles texted back, his teeth biting into his bottom lip when he realized just how sensitive his nipples were.

-Peter (23:01): go lower for me, Stiles... so low and imagine my lips touching wherever your fingers touch.-

Stiles' fingers travelled all over his body, causing his back to arch off the bed, wanting more. -Stiles (23:02): i'm so hard for you.-

-Peter (23:02): how hard? - Peter asked cunningly, hoping Stiles would pick the bait. He did and the next moment, his phone beeped with another text.

-Stiles (23:04): "this hard."-

Peter growled because right there on his screen was a picture of Stiles' gloriously hard cock, the large vein visible by the side of his cock and Peter licked his lips in anticipation. Oh the kind of things he'd love to do to that cock... The rubbed his throbbing member through his jeans, groaning at the restricting material. He put his phone aside, sitting up in bed and shifting his hips to push down his jeans, his V-neck following suit. Before he could overthink it, he took a picture of his hard tent pole and sent it Stiles, getting a reply almost immediately.

-Stiles (23:09): fuck, i could tear thru d fabric with my teeth. Feel so hungry.-

The raw passion in Stiles' words had his cock head stubbornly jutting out from under the band of his briefs. -Peter (23:10): If you're a good boy I'll let you.-

-Stiles (23:09): I am. I swear i am.-

-Peter (23:10): I want to see. I wanna know what I do to you.-

-Stiles (21:11): - Stiles sent an image almost immediately, of his cock, standing to all its 8 3/4" glory, his hand held at the base of it and Peter pulled down his briefs fully, freeing his aching member from its confines and starting to rub it in Ernest.

-Peter (23:12): what'you doing now, Stiles?-

-Stiles (23:13): thinking of you... How good you're making me feel right now. - He hit send and before wasting any time, he dialed Peter's number, calling him.

It rung...and rung...and rung. But there was no answer. He feared he may have crossed some sort of invisible line so he texts quickly. -Stiles (23:13): sorry. Shlda askd.-

Peter had seen the incoming call and gleefully nearly picked it up only to be jerked it to awareness. He whispers "Derek" knowing that if his nephew was anywhere in the loft or the woods, a loud bellow was bound to be heard but when there was nothing, he still decided to verify so he set out quickly through the loft to check that it was really empty before coming back up.

-Peter (23:18): hey sorry. Something came up.-

-Stiles (23:19): you mean aside your dick?-

-Stiles (23:19): you went to check if Derek was around, didn't you?-

-Peter (23:20): and you are just too smart sometimes.-

-Stiles (23:21): all the time.-

Peter smiled slightly, typing in another text a little reluctantly. -Peter (23:22): still wanna do this?-

His response was a picture of Stiles' cock with the caption. 'Fuck yes! What do you think?"

Peter grinned pleased, his hand resuming its movement on his hardened cock. It has been a while since he indulged himself and it felt so relieving to be doing it now. -Peter (23:24): call me, Stiles. It's getting too hard to jerk off and text at the same time.-  
Stiles did just that. He had hardly finished reading the text when he clicked on the call button and it had barely even begun ringing when Peter answered. With a soft chuckle that sent shivers down Peter's spine, he whispers, "desperate much?"  
"Can't blame me after you made me so fucking hard."

"Mm I like that I have that effect on you." Stiles whispers, meaning every word of it as his hand reached under his pillow to grab the lube he kept there for his masturbation sessions and globbed a fair amount of the cold liquid on his fingers, lifting his leg up and pushing two fingers into himself, letting out a deep groan... "Fuck yes, Peter. Fuck me hard."

Peter had no idea what was going on but at Stiles' hushed whisper, he rasped out. "Fuck, Stiles... what are you doing?"

"I'm fucking my fingers, Peter...they feel so good but not as good as your cock would feel buried inside my ass, balls slapping into my thighs as you fuck me into the mattress."

Stiles' words nearly drove him over the edge, his breaths coming in short gasps, palm moving at a faster pace on his cock as he wondered vaguely when it had turned into Stiles pleasuring him instead of the other way round. "I want to see it, Stiles... I want to see your asshole, pulsing and wide open, hungry for my cock."

He heard rustling as Stiles readjusted himself on the bed, lying on his stomach, hips pushed back. He held his ass cheeks open with one hand, the other hand holding his phone as he took several pictures of his asshole, fingers deep inside at some point, him cupping his balls, and then pointing his cock head directly at the camera so the glistening head was obvious. He looked over his shoulder while taking them so his face was slightly obscured but his identity was very much certain and sent them to Peter, enjoying the sounds of Peter barely holding it in. Stiles heard a click sound from the other end and anticipated a picture. When it came, he finally lost his cap. Peter's cock, looking angry and very beastly, the bulbous head leaking so much precum it was close to abnormal. And then suddenly, Stiles flipped back over onto his back, fist pumping his cock desperately, aching for release. The filth just started pouring out of his mouth.

"Fuck yeah please oh fuck yeah let me be your fucktoy. I want you to cum all over me in my mouth my ass yeah fuck my ass pleeeease! I need your cum so deep in my ass so I know that you own it. So fucking deep, my god." he almost cried, his fist pumping fast on his twitching cock, nearing his orgasm. "I need your cum... please. Fucking cum in my asshole, Peter!" He gritted his teeth and tensed up so powerfully that his ass and his lower back rose right up off the bed, and he growled and grunted in primal release, jolting his mattress violently as his hips jerked. He splattered his cum all over his lower belly and thighs, and a large amount coated his hand as well and he was shooting his cum onto his chest, Peter's name on his lips as a few drops hit him in his chin.

Peter heard Stiles' words as well as the tell-tale signs of him cumming and his orgasm hit, taking him by surprise and knocking the wind out of his lungs, leaving him breathless. "Fuck, Stiles..." he mumbles after a while.

The only response he got was a beep of his phone and looked to see an image of Stiles, covered in his own cum and sprawled out on his bed and Peter ended the call to text -Peter (23:43): never wanted to lick anything so much in my life.-

He waited for a reply and none came. He sighed, putting his phone away and reaching for a box of tissues, wiping his spunk away. He knew it was a momentary weakness thing and realized that Stiles must be feeling quite guilty for "cheating" on Derek so he lay in bed, fiddling with the keypad of his phone, typing and deleting several messages in an attempt to make Stiles feel better when suddenly, his phone beeped.

Another image. He held his breath and tapped it open, unable to breath and rebuking himself for holding himself just too fast because the picture was just beautiful. Stiles, looking pale, yet a little flustered, his brown eyes still glazed over and a slight blush tainting his cheek, was staring right at him, sticking his tongue out playfully with the caption: 'My skin's gonna get wrinkled because of you. Had to shower again.'

Peter chuckled, unbelieving that he had been so worried before and sent a simple: -Peter (00:01): g'night Stiles.-

Stiles thought he'd done something wrong so he sent another text. -Stiles (00:02): did i do something wrong?-

-Peter (00:02): no of course not! -

-Stiles (02:02): ah okay. I just thought...-

Peter took a similar picture, tongue sticking out and wondering when he got this childish, and sent it to Stiles. 'Forgive me but you looked so pretty and I didn't want to sound weird telling you that.'

Stiles laughed out at that. Peter truly was insane, he was beginning to agree. -Stiles (00:05): r u fuckn serios?! Afta all d shit we sent eachada tonyt, u thnk dis is gon' b weird?-

Peter laughed lightly at the text. Okay Stiles had a point and he texted back. -Peter (00:06): i'm old fashioned. Can you blame me?-

-Stiles (00:06): fuck Th ! Old fashioned my ass! Wern't old fashioned wen u wer havn phone sex with me.-

-Peter (00:07): you got a foul mouth.-

-Stiles (00:08): dnt u jxt wanna fuck it?-

Peter groaned. This was just not fair.  
-Peter (00:08): i'm going to try sleeping now before you make me hard again.-

-Stiles (00:08): aww... pussy.-

-Peter (00:10): this is your moment, I'll be fucking your pussy soon enough you can count on it.-

-Stiles (00:11): wud luv nufn more.-

Stiles chuckled sleepily, looking at the time. Past midnight and he had school the next day. Bummer! -Stiles (00:11): gotta sleep. Night, Petey...-

-Peter (00:12): goodnight Stiles...-

-Peter (00:12): Petey huh? - If he was being honest, he liked it. He liked it a lot.

-Stiles (00:12) complaining?-

-Peter (00:13): nope. I'm going to have the best sleep tonight.-

-Stiles (00:13): swt drms abt fckn me eh. I hope u wake up with a boner and get blue balls. :P

Peter chuckles at that, texting back. -Peter (00:13): be careful. I might have to corner you and have my wicked way with you.-

-Stiles (00:14): is d a threat?-

-Peter (00:14) what if it is?-

-Stiles (00:14): i lyk ds particular threat.-

\- Peter (00:14): go to sleep, Stiles.-

-Stiles (00:15): yes, daddy.-

It was said innocently, but Peter felt his cock twitch again. He liked being called daddy by Stiles.

Yeah he liked it a lot.


	18. The one with Princess Stiles

\- Tuesday 18 December 2012.  
The first thing Stiles did when he woke up, was to reach for his phone to make sure that that hadn't been a dream. That he had really sexted and had phone sex with Peter hale.  
He had.  
And it wasn't a dream. And for the first time in forever, he put a password on his phone because he had something to hide. No he wasn't going to delete the chat because yes, fuck yes; he intended to use them again.

He walked downstairs lazily, having realized that school had gone on a Christmas break effective today. He sighed, rummaging through the fridge for brunch since he had woken up very late. He saw a post it note and read:

Son,  
There's a case that requires me to be in Beacon county police headquarters all day and maybe tonight so there's a great possibility i won't be home tonight. I'll call Melissa and tell her you might spend the night there if you want. Sorry.  
J. S.

Stiles sighed. It wasn't the first time his dad went out of town and quite obviously, the man still felt bad about it.

He ate his food, lounging around lazily. Mostly just falling in and out of sleep till he jerked awake suddenly. Reaching for his phone to text Peter. He really felt like a whore but at this moment, he could care less. -Stiles (15:56): hey.-

-Peter (15:58): took you long enough. Did you text to tell me what a bad idea last night was?-

-Stiles (15:58): No. Did you want me to?

-Peter (15:59): not in the slightest. But i was half expecting it.-

-Peter (15:59): what did you want then?  
-Stiles (15:59) just to tell you that my dad's out of town.-  
Peter felt his pulse pick up.  
-Peter (15:59): and?-  
-Stiles (16:00): and I'd like it if you came over. We can have dinner, watch movies and hang out and stuff.-  
Stuff. Peter chuckled and texted back.

-Peter (16:01): sure. What time?-

-Stiles (16:01): eight. Is that okay?-

-Peter (16:02) I'd still come if you say 2am.-

-Stiles (16:02) great. See you then.-

He didn't bother waiting for a reply as he started going through the kitchen for groceries and a cook book, hoping to cook something tasty for Peter and trying not to think about why he was putting in this much effort. At 5 pm, when it was certain there was no way for him to get the food he had chosen right, after burning the last one, he gave up and ordered curly fries, going upstairs to take a shower.

When the delivery came, he had just stepped out of the shower and had to run embarrassingly fast down the stairs with just a towel around his waist, blushing all over when the -handsome- delivery guy quirked a curious brow at him. It kinda reminded him of Isaac.

Okay, weird mental image. He sighed, reaching for his wallet where he kept it in the basin by the door along with the house keys when he was home. "Trust me, this is not a ploy at seduction and it's not going to happen like in those cheap porn movies where the delivery guy is invited in and wild sex ensues. I just came out of the shower and i'm not saying you're not bangabble." Stiles mumbled, his moist, shaky hands searching through his wallet for change. "Because you are but what I mean is, I should probably just shut up." he mumbles, finally pushing some notes into the flabbergasted boy's palm. "Keep the change" before shutting the door. He opened the door again to see the guy still standing there, the effects of his shock wearing off. "And do try not to tell anyone that the sheriff's son is a nutjob? Not that they don't already know but here. 2 dollars for your silence. And that means, you also don't tell anyone i bribed you." he closes the door and hurried to the kitchen with the food before hurrying up the stairs again, no idea why he was in a hurry when he still had two hours to spare.

He didn't know when he fell asleep but the sound of the bell jolted him awake and sent him running down the stairs. He opened the door to see Peter standing there with a concerned look on his face. "Having second thoughts?"

"No of course not. Come on in. Have you been standing there long?"

"Fifteen minutes. I was getting worried."

"Sorry. I fell asleep."

"No it's okay. Here." Peter says, handing him a bottle of Popov vodka which Stiles took from him with a smile. "Planning to get me drunk and have sex with me?"

"You think it'll work?" Peter teased before shaking his head. "Last i remember you tend to forget it when you have sex drunk. When we do have sex, i want it to haunt you."

"Way to inspire confidence." Stiles mumbles and moves to the kitchen. "Oh uhh seat down and let me heat that first. And just so you know, I've never done the whole 'cook for someone' thing."

"You call that cooking for someone?" Peter asked, laughing as he spotted the curly fries on the counter.

"Just FYI, i *did* try cooking but i got this." Stiles grabbed the burnt food from the tray and shoved it in Peter's face, causing the man to step back with a smile.

"Looks nice."

"Shut up. I swear the book made it look so easy." Stiles answered and put the fries in the microwave, turning around to see Peter standing there with a grin on his face, the cook book in his hands. He turned it for Stiles to see. "Is this what you were cooking?"  
"Yeah. I swear it was a simple meal too but that was before it turned to pure evil."

"You just burnt it. It's still a simple meal."

"That's the time they wrote in the book. Not my fault they're idiots."

"Calm down. But don't you think pizza would have been a better choice?"

"Do you love me?" the question came out of nowhere and took Peter by surprise but he nodded all the same. "Good. That means you'll love curly fries too. Or at least get used to them." He turned around, seeming to not have realized what he had just asked, at the beep and pulled the microwave door open, setting the food down on the table. "Looks nice, don't it?"

Peter looked at the food on the table and nodded, "yes it does." They sat down to the meal, making small, easy talk throughout while sipping some of that vodka Peter had brought with him. After dinner though, an air of awkwardness settled over them when Stiles combed through his DVD collection trying to find a movie more to Peter's taste while grumbling to himself. "I should've bought a movie. I really am so stupid."

After a while of hearing the boy murmur, Peter stood up and reached for him, grabbing his hand and dragging him down onto the couch with him.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asks after a while in Peter's lap and the older man replied. "Nothing."

"Well would you wanna do something?"

"A lot of things, actually. But that can all wait. I never told you how glad i was when you asked me over." Peter whispers behind the boy, his arm slung weakly around his midsection and chin on his shoulder. At his words, Stiles smiled lightly, whispering back without even realizing it. "Yeah? I bet you're not glad anymore. I gave you take out and i forgot to get a movie for us even though i stated-"

"Stiles.." Peter cut through the teen's admonishing thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I'm okay. Really. I'm an old guy and I've not watched any movies since before the fire. Great chance, whatever movie you pick, it'll be new to me."  
"Really?" Peter smiled, nodding as his chin moved on Stiles' shoulder, loving the new scents coming from the teen.  
"Yes really."

"But do you like movies?"

"I've been out of a coma for close to 2 years now. I don't own a TV even though i can more than afford one and I've never been to the cinema. What does that tell you?"

"That you're an anti social person, a stingy bastard. Bland and no sense of fun..." Stiles teased and Peter chuckled lightly, so close to his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"It also means that you didn't come here for the movie." He added almost shyly.

"I didn't."

"Why are you here, Peter?"

"Because you asked me... nicely."

Stiles chuckled. "Why do you like me? I mean, if you think about it, it hardly makes any sense."

"The best things in life are those that make no sense and to answer you, I don't know why i love you, or how that happened but i caught myself thinking about you at odd times and then i woke up one morning and the realization hit me."  
"Have you ever been that way?"

"I don't know... Talia took memories from me a lot. Maybe I was. But knowing myself, i probably fell in love with a married woman."

Stiles laughed lightly. "I'm hoping that's not my mom."

"I'm hoping so too."

"Because the idea of one person being with both mother and son freaks you out? If that's-"

"If that's the case then I won't make my intentions clear to you knowing your first, in many several ways, was my daughter. But that's not why. What i'm worried about is that we'll have one more obstacle before you can be with me."  
Stiles liked hearing Peter talk like that, he realized. He loved knowing what the other man felt...something Derek never gave him. "What obstacle?"

"The first is the fact that i'm literally an animal. Second is that I'm older. Old enough to be your father, third, your father still doesn't know you're gay. Fourth is Derek, my nephew. Fifth, if i did get it on with your mom, is that your dad may still have his memories and he'll never accept me." Stiles shifted in Peter's lap, head turning slowly to the older wolf's, his forehead meeting Peter's as their breaths mingled, Peter picking up the rising beat of his heart. "You think too much." he whispered.  
"Habit, i guess."

"Peter?" Stiles whispers, turning his head slowly still till his face was not an inch away from the older man's.

"Hm?"

"Kiss me."

Peter sucked in a deep breath, his hand moving up to cup the back of Stiles' head, tilting it slightly and pressing his lips to the teen's lips, tentatively, almost as if he was afraid and Stiles couldn't help finding it funny. Peter Hale. Afraid? Pfft. Yeah right.  
His fingers clenched in Peter's shirt, tugging on it as he deepened de kiss, wanting to tease Peter and he succeeded because the next instance, Peter's fingers were tangling in his hair, lips moving firmly on Stiles' as his tongue darts out to lick the seam of his lips.

Stiles needed no more probing and opened up for Peter, moaning and grinding his hips down onto the older male's groin, causing Peter to groan, his tongue pushing into Stiles' mouth, licking and mapping it out till their tongues met, both males sucking in their breaths, tongues rubbing around each other as their hands roamed all over each other's bodies. Peter was the first to pull back, forehead pressed against Stiles' again as he tried to catch his breath. "Stiles..."

"Please.." was all Stiles said before his lips captured Peter's again, Peter groaning at the urgency of Stiles' movements. The teen pulled back, shifting in his lap till he was straddling the older man, grinding down on him as Peter ground upwards to meet his downwards thrust. Stiles hissed at the friction and Peter pulled away, lips nipping at Stiles jaw, pressing soft kisses along his jawline and down his neck but there was nothing urgent about his touches and caress. "Peter..."  
"Mm?" the wolf mumbled, hips latched onto Stiles' collarbone.

"I don't wanna make love tonight. There'll be plenty more times to do that..." he gasps, back arching so his chest was right there in Peter's face.

"What do you want then?"

"Fuck me. Fuck me hard till i can't fucking walk and make it burn."

"Gonna be my princess?"

"Yes... Anything you want." Stiles kissed him again, whispering. "Use me like i'm your slut."

Peter grumbled, pulling back to look at Stiles, eyes glazed and smelling like sex. Dirty nasty sex. And in one swift move, he was off the couch and trodding up the stairs with Stiles wrapped around him like a vise.

Their shirts came off somehow and Peter kicked in Stiles' door, stepping inside the room and toppling onto the bed."  
"you ever sucked cock?" Peter asked Stiles, lips still moving with the kid.

"Once. Quite fucking memorable too." that was a lie but he guessed with his currently beating heart, Peter would have a hard time telling if he was lying.

"Well then get to it." Peter pulled back from the kiss, rolling onto his back. Stiles shifted between the older man's legs, tugging at the belt and fumbling with his zipper while his lips busied themselves with licking and sucking across Peter's abdomen, enjoying the sounds the wolf made from above him.

Peter's cock finally sprang out of its confines when Stiles pushed down the jeans and his briefs in one go, with Peter's help. "Did i tell you how fucking hot it was to see your cock so hard in your briefs last night?" he mumbled, palm reaching out to grip the base of the fat cock before him, and Peter moaned.

"You implied..." he managed after a while, lips opening to say something saucy when Stiles licked across his cock head. He licked and sucked along the cock, enjoying when Peter's fingers tangled in his hair firmly yet gently and found it as encouragement to take the man into his mouth, inch by careful inch.

Stiles sinks his mouth halfway down over Peter's cock, hands gripping and kneading his thighs. He loves sucking Peter off, he realized. He wasn't so good at it, with a terrible gag reflex and too much uncertainty about his skills to really give everything he had but he pushed that away from his mind as he focused on the way it stretches his lips thin and tight over the sensitive flesh. He felt Peter's cock jump in his mouth and he took a deep breath and wiggled his tongue, pulling off the cock with a loud pop, his saliva dripping from his lips.

He took a deep breath and gripped the base of his Peter's erection and began to pump it. It was slick from his spit, hot and the largest vein was throbbing against his palm. Stiles loved it. He tilted his head slid his tongue up the side of his firm member, following the pulsating vein with the tip. When he reached the underside of the cockhead he flicked his tongue over it. He looked up and was pleased to see the older man panting in pleasure.

Peter pulled him back with a murmured "get the rest of your clothes off" Stiles scrambled from the bed and obeyed. He was soon standing at the foot of the bed, naked, his penis hard, his purple cockhead leaking from the one eye and Peter scooted closer so he could get a good look at him.

He had limited experience when it came to gay sex too and reached out carefully to lick at Stiles' twitching cock, hand gripping the base as his lips moved all over the hard meat then when he was comfortable enough, encouraged by Stiles' moans from above him, he opened his mouth and took him in, sucking in ernest now. He pulled back after a while and began to flick the wet opening with the tip of his tongue.

Stiles was shivering, his legs felt weak and he thought he might fall. He looked down and watched Peter licking the tip of his cock, looking focused. He had to grip his shoulders for support and started panting, his asshole twitching with the need to be filled.

"P-Peter... fuck... too much," he pleaded.

"Mmm," Peter pulled away, "no, not enough," he wrapped his lips around the head of Stiles' cock and tugged it until the boy was gasping for breath and precum dribbled nonstop from the cockhead.

Stiles' legs buckled a little and Peter smacked his ass then told him to get on the bed on his hands and knees. Stiles did and Peter positioned himself behind him and pulled his ass cheeks apart, trailing his thumb along the puckering hole. His rosebud was wrinkled and opening and closing like a panting mouth.  
"Peter! Shit," Stiles gasped, "yes! Oh God that feels good!"

"I'm just rubbing it!" Peter chuckled, "You've had so much of Derek's cock in your ass that it's that sensitive now?" He pressed his finger in only to feel Stiles clamp down on it, "Fuck it's still tight though," without warning he removed his finger and licked the puckered hole. Stiles whined at the new feeling, pushing his ass back desperately, wanting more and Peter licked his lips, "You want me to play with it don't you?"

"Yes, please," Stiles was trembling in anticipation now.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you to play with it."

"No," Peter started to rub the opening again, "tell me what you want."

"Uuh i want to feel your tongue again." Stiles answered tentatively, a blush starting at the lower base of his back and Peter took a moment to appreciate just how much he loved seeing that, before shifting back into act. "Don't be modest." He tugged again on Stiles' cock until he was moaning loudly in pleasure, "what do you want!"

Stiles cried, "Please please, lick my ass with your tongue! Eat me out! Please! Please. My boycunt is hungry for your tongue. Suck it, lap it up. Please hurry!"

Peter's cock twitched at hearing Stiles' lewd words and as he bent his head to lick him again his member started to leak onto the bed. That thick vein on the side pulse quickened as more blood rushed to his engorged rod, making it hard as steel.

Peter ate him quickly, eager to plow into his ass with his dick now that they crossed a line never to return. He used his fingers to pry the boy open more, his hole was gaping now and easy for him to push his tongue in and swirl it around. It was hot in there, tasty and smelled of hot man musk and sex. Peter smacked his lips, "What now boy?"

"Fuck me!" Stiles had lowered his forehead to the bed, "Now! Fuck my ass!" He got a hard slap to his buttocks, "Oh God! Ugh, your princess' pussy, daddy!"

"You have lube?" Peter asked, a gentleness seeping into his tone that just somehow managed to let stiles know that he cared. And this was all just an act for his pleasure.

"Yeah..." Stiles replied, hands fiddling under his pillows to take out his lube and hand it over to Peter who whispers without taking it. "Help me with it."

Eagerly, Stiles shifted, uncapping the bottle at the same time and pouring a fair amount in his palm before reaching to rub it onto Peter's hard and pulsing cock. Through the sleekness, he saw a drop of precum sneak out of Peter's cock and leaned in to lick it off, causing Peter to groan at the sight and flipping him over again onto his back.

"I'm going to slam into this used pussy and have my way with you." Peter whispers so close to Stiles ear the boy felt a spark of pleasure shoot down his spine and moaned. He grabbed Stiles' round butt cheeks and pried him apart then lining up he snapped his hips and drove in. He started up a quick pace and didn't let up even when the boy was asking for him to slow down, only whispering "wait for it."

Stiles cried out, but he had been fucked enough times that it didn't take too long for his body to adjust and him to enjoy the brutal pounding. He dug his fingers into the sheets and spread his legs wide.

"Yes! Just like that! Deeper!" He cried out, tears of pleasure in his eyes.

"You're mine now princess." Peter began to spank Stiles gently. "No more cock but Daddy's is allowed up this cunt!"

"Yes! Okay!" Stiles was gasping for air, moaning and whimpering, "Oh fuck that feels good!" at this point, he would agree to anything.

And then Peter hit it. That bundle of nerves hidden so deep inside him and Stiles started to shiver, body quivering all over and more so when Peter whispers into his ear. "Don't cum till i tell you to."

That was new but the idea turned him on so much, bucking his hips into the man behind him and Peter moved his upper body upright, pulling Stiles up with him so they were kneeling on the bed, his arm draped across the teen's chest while Stiles' hungry and angry looking cock bobbed up and down between his legs with every thrust, precum dripping in a long trail from the one eye onto the sheet beneath them. "Oh my god, yes...fuck me harder." he rasped out, yearning for that feeling of Peter's cock against his prostate.

"Touch your nipples for daddy, princess." Peter whispered into Stiles' ear, causing the boy to groan, trembling fingers moving to rub his hardened nubs. He felt it again, the feeling of Peter's cock head brutally attacking his prostate lurching him forward. He felt his orgasm building, recalling faintly what Peter had said only a few moments ago... "Please..."

"Please what?" Peter asked, purposefully stopping his thrusts.

"Please make me cum." He pushed him back down onto the bed, face buried in the sheets and plowed into his asshole.  
Stiles bit his bottom lip and began to climax into the sheets below him. Peter felt his ass milking his cock and he shivered in delight, "Yeah, come you little cumbucket. Squeeze my cock till I fill you up. Take it! Now!" He climaxed as well, crying out Stiles' name as he filled him up to the brim. He kept pounding though, frothing up his cum until it was leaking out the sides of Stiles' well fucked asshole.  
When Peter released his grip on Stiles' hips the boy sank to the bed, limp and satisfied but Peter rubbed his still hard cock and smiled as he saw Stiles sprawled out in the mess they had both made. He leaned down and pushed the boy's legs apart.  
"Oh God no. No more," Stiles whispered, "I can't."  
"Shh shh..," Peter said and slapped Stiles' ass. The action caused some of his cum to squirt out and he pushed both index fingers inside of him, ignoring his whiny protest and pulled him open. He could see his own cum painting the insides of his body, bubbling in places and oozing out slowly  
Peter took his tongue and scooped out a nice amount and swallowed, "Mmm, your pussy tastes better with cum in it," he placed his lips over it and began to suck Stiles clean.  
Stiles was trembling again, overloaded on sensations, but loving just how filthy Peter turned out to be. With his vulgar language, brutal fucking style and now this lapping up of his own cum Stiles realized he may have hit the jackpot with Peter... With both Hales.  
Peter took one nice long suck from Stiles' ass before he sat up and lined up his cock again. He heard Stiles say no, but he just told him he'd love it and he pushed in again. Stiles was too weak to thrust back but Peter didn't seem to mind fucking him while he was limp. In fact, he thrived on the fact that he had almost fucked Stiles into oblivion. The boy had asked for it. Demanded it.  
Soon Stiles found that his body was tingling all over and his cock was trying to get hard again. He began to moan and though he still couldn't move he was now asking for the older man to drive deeper and to go a little faster.

"See, told you you'd like it. Take my dick up your tiny little cunt and love it!" Peter spread Stiles' legs wider, loving how wanton and depraved the boy looked. "I'll stir you up until you can't fucking walk anymore. Turn you inside out boy!"  
"Yes," Stiles whimpered, "tear me up! Fuck me raw!"

"You're gonna get it now boy!" Peter grabbed Stiles' waist and held him down as he leaned over him and pistoned down into his spit and cum slick hole, "Damn this cunt is so tight! It loves swallowing my rod. Fuck here is comes! Eat my cum!" He shot another load into his boy -not as intense as the first- with a primal yell, watching as his cum seeped from the corners of his cock and down Stiles' ball sac as his spent cock hung between his legs, twitching a little in arousal but couldn't get up anymore.  
Peter finally collapsed beside the boy. Stiles' eyes were closed, but he wasn't passed out. Peter ran his fingers through his Stiles' dark hair, "your body is the best."

Stiles hummed then whispered, "It's yours now... all I want is your cock."

"Good, that's the way I want it too," Peter closed his eyes, "go to sleep... Regain your strength because I want to fuck you early tomorrow morning.  
"Yes sir."  
"Sir?" Peter smiled, "Damn Stiles, I like the sound of that."


	19. The one where Derek comes back

\- Wednesday 19th December 2012.

When Stiles woke up, he was alone. {What is it with these Hales and never spending the night?} He thought with a pout, rolling lazily in bed, the previous night's activities came to him in vivid images and he couldn't help blushing. Princess...

"Princess..." he mumbled to himself. "I like being called princess. At least i like it when he does it." He tried to get up from bed but knew it was a futile attempt even before he started. His muscles were aching in all the sweet, sinful ways and he was certain he wouldn't be able to stand without crumbling for at least a few more hours. Peter had left the windows in his room open on his way out so that the musky smell of sex that had filled the room before was all gone. Something he was very grateful for when his father opened the door and peeped inside his room. "You're awake?"  
"Dad I'm sitting."  
"Alright smart pants. I just got in, going to take a shower and have a hot breakfast before going to bed. Need anything?"  
"Aren't i the one supposed to be asking you that?" Stiles asked, to which the sheriff just chuckled. "Old habit I guess. Any plans for today?"  
"Yeah I plan on getting out of this bed first." he mumbled to himself, a blush starting at the base of his neck and before he knew it, his dad was leaning onto the bed, the back of his palm pressed to Stiles' forehead. "Why didn't you tell me you were ill?"  
"Because I'm not. I just feel weak and..." he touched his burning skin. "...and apparently, my skin is burning too but i'm not ill."  
"You stay in bed right there..." The sheriff says, pushing Stiles back onto the bed gently. "..And I'm going to whisk up some soup for you okay?" and then he was out, leaving an excessively blushing Stiles behind.

Oh god he felt terrible. Worrying his dad -because the old man always worries even when Stiles had a cold, for fear of losing him too- just because he had had amazing sex the previous day.

He was sitting up in bed, the blush receding when his dad walked in cheerfully with a bowl of soup and a bread loaf, balanced on a tray. He cringed, reaching for the tray and setting it in his lap. "Dad... Seriously, you need to sleep."

"I'm not resuming work till 27th. There was a rebellion at work yesterday. It was horrible." the man told him with a serious face.  
"What kind of rebellion?" Stiles asked as he broke a piece of his bread.

"Apparently, I'm a workaholic who never takes day offs so i was voted out. And promised to be voted in again on the 27th."  
"Good. I'd be all 'aye aye' if i was there too. You need your rest. Starting to look like an old man and hey how do you expect to attract any ladies if you look older than your age?"

The sheriff glared at him and stood up. Well that had worked perfectly in getting him to leave and get some rest or he would have hovered all day.

"And for the record, most of them say I look younger that my years." his head popped back in to say.

"That's just Melissa. I know for a fact she's the only one who compliments you. She must have a... spot for you." Stiles says casually, drinking some of his too hot soup.

"Hey blow some air on it before drinking." The sheriff moved back fully into the doorway. "And you think Melissa likes me?"  
"I think you like her." Stiles deadpanned around a mouthful of bread.

"Pfft. Me? No... No... Are you saying you won't mind if I date other women?"  
That caused him to pause in his eating. "You're an old guy. You don't need my permission to date and besides, mom's been gone for a while now. Man to man, there's only so long a guy can remain celibate. I mean we both still love mom and all that but i don't want you holding back on the whole romance thing for me because I'm not going to spend forever in this house but I'd like to know you won't be lonely in my absence. That said, I'll personally do the screening and right now, Melissa is at the top of my list."  
"That's a lot to take in."  
"Well you should. Because i'm not about to have some fake breasted hobo for a mom. I need someone who I can go out with and feel good and someone whose boobs my age mates won't drool over but most importantly, i need someone who will never try to seduce me like the stepmom's do in those cheap porn movies."

The sheriff coughed. He wasn't even going to ask about the porn because he learnt a long time ago that with Stiles, the more you ask, the worse it gets. Basically, never ask. "Okay. You've made your point. I'm just gonna..." he gestured in the random direction of 'away' and briskly walked away, Stiles chuckling after him.

"I'm evil." Stiles mumbled to himself, resisting the urge to give an evil laugh.

Derek waited till he was sure Stiles was done eating before getting out of his car and walking up the street to the Stilinski house. He felt like a lovesick teenager, which to some extent, he was. After spending two full days in San Jose, he was back in Beacon Hills and the first thing he wanted to do is see Stiles.

He climbed up the house to the window he knew was Stiles' and finding it open; he stepped inside, causing Stiles to jump. "My god, Derek. A little heads up would go a long way!"

"Sorry. I heard you were ill. I got a little..." and then he was touching Stiles' forehead too and the human just couldn't keep his guilt away from him.

"You smell guilty. What's there to be guilty about?" Derek asked and Stiles pulled away from him, shifting in the bed and that caused the sheets to pull down, exposing his naked thigh to Derek's eye.

"You slept naked? Why would you sleep naked when you know the weather is..." he cut his speech, staring wide eyed at Stiles who felt guiltier by the minute. He opened his mouth to speak but Derek was already there, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him close to him, sniffing every part of him he could reach and rasped out. "Peter."

"Derek I'm..."

"What did he do? I can smell him all over you."

"we had dinner and then.." and then Derek was out the window just as quickly as he came, leaving Stiles flushed and torn between feelings of guilt and feelings of the intense satisfaction Peter had given him just last night. He settled on the latter.  
Derek entered the loft, calling out. "Peter!" and Peter came bustling down the stairs, unsure what to expect.

"Derek. It's been a while since I saw you. I thought you packed up and left town."

"Is that why you fucked Stiles?"

"Language. I see news gets around fast in -" it took Derek less than the anticipated time to get to Peter and haul him across the room. Peter got up immediately, angry and not ready for Derek's tantrums. "You want to blame me for this to make yourself feel better, go ahead! But don't forget that this... this was your failure. You had your chance...several chances to claim him and all you did was act cold to him. So don't blame Stiles for wanting someone warmer either. He's human. Something you seem to forget. And humans thrive on love. We may thrive on pack and power but they thrive on love. So dear nephew, this is your failure. Not my fault." and then he was out, leaving Derek behind and after taking slow, agonizing breaths, the younger wolf started aiming punches at the wall to let out his frustration.


	20. The one where Derek talks

\- Thursday 20 December 2012.

He had hardly had any sleep at all the night before and as much as he hated it, Peter's words to him had haunted him in all those hours. It was his fault. There was no way this wasn't his fault and as much as he'd like to blame someone else, namely Peter, he couldn't. He sat up in bed, not having felt this exhausted in a very long time, and wondered what to do. He still wanted Stiles, that's a fact. Stiles didn't belong to Peter. He knew that for a fact too. Maybe this was one of those "the end justifies the means" situations and he wanted... needed for the end to be in his favor but he realized this was the same thing Stiles had gotten angry about.

The roller coaster of emotions. The on and off, come and go, up and down that he can't settle on one thing. A part of him had been hoping that after the job, he would ask Braeden out again and she would say yes, move back to town, get married and have a houseful of Hales. But it has been a year. And nothing has happened.

Not from Braeden, and for some reason, he hasn't even tried asking her once. He went through the motions, taking a bath with his head in the clouds -and not in a good way- and wearing his casual denims and a light t-shirt, he run his fingers through his still wet hair and walked down the stairs and into his car, driving slowly down the all too familiar route that led to the Stilinski house.

Stiles had no idea why he was nervous. Somehow, he felt like he had cheated on Derek even though they hadn't been together and he felt guilty for that.

But did he regret sleeping with Peter? No. No no, hell no. In fact, given the chance, he might do the same thing again. Peter had... Peter had unhinged him. And held him after they were done.

Stiles still felt his fingers on his skin, felt his skin tingle when he closed his eyes and touched a spot Peter had touched. He wanted to call him. But he also wanted to call Derek. He was torn between these two men who made him feel different things. Both of which he liked, mostly. He was so deep in thoughts he hadn't heard when the door to his house opened and closed, only heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. Quickly, he jumped up from bed, reaching for the baseball bat he kept by the door and waited for it to open. When it did, he swung it hard, only to be caught almost immediately by a large hand.

A very familiar hand.

"Derek" he mumbles, stepping out into view still holding the grip, palm sliding down closer to the knob while Derek held the barrel, wrapped around fully in his large palms.

"Now how did I anticipate this exactly?" the wolf asked, humor dancing in his eyes while Stiles stood a little taken aback by Derek's expression. "You're seriously still using this thing?"

"What? You got a better weapon?" Stiles asked defensively, pulling his beloved bat a little too hard and stumbling. Derek's hand shot out almost immediately to grab him, causing Stiles' brow to furrow. "Does this feel familiar to you?" he mumbled, not making any effort to get out of Derek's grip.

"It does. Except the last time it happened, you were drunk and we were in my loft."

"Oh. Was I seducing you when it happened?"

"No. I don't think... although, you started your... Umm... activities the moment you saw me but at that time it hadn't gone sexual." Derek replied, which surprised Stiles again because he had been pretty sure the wolf would just brush it off again.  
"Oh. Well," he pried himself away then. "Right now, I'm not trying to seduce you."

"I know that." Silence fell between them afterwards and Stiles made a show of placing his bat down in its corner.

"And next time, unless you have a better weapon of choice, don't disrespect my bat. Especially in his own home."

Derek tried not to laugh at Stiles' choice of pronoun and managed with only a smile. "I have a gun at home if you like?"

"Great. And then get ready to go to my funeral because my dad will kill me with it, find you and kill you too." Derek frowned, moving further into the room after Stiles.

"Why are you here, Derek?" Stiles asked after a while when it seemed Derek had no intention of talking.

"I wanted to talk."

"And yet you've been quiet."

"I don't know where to start." the wolf admitted with a humorless chuckle, sitting in the chair behind the desk in the boy's room and turning to face Stiles who was sitting cross legged on the bed.

"You can start anywhere." Stiles' voice hadn't been meant to come out this husky.

"I just want you to know that I want you..." He held his palm up when Stiles opened his mouth to comment. "No, not because of sex. Yes, i admit, i really want to have sex with you like every time I see you-"

"Even right now?"

"Yes but that's not why I'm here. I'm here because even though i want sex a lot, i also want you. All of you."

"Like a boyfriend?" Stiles couldn't help asking even after he had berated himself a few days ago for asking too much too fast, and almost immediately, he regretted it because Derek sighed, sitting upright. "Look if you don't want to be my boyfriend that's okay. I really-"

"No. No that's not..." Derek dragged his chair closer to the bed and reached for both of Stiles' hands. "That's not it. I'm trying. I just need..."

"More time? Because of your not so bright past with relationships?" Stiles reasoned, for the first time realizing why Derek had been cold to him.

"Something like that. And then there's this particularly recent past of mine that I've not completely let go of, yet."  
"Braeden." They all loved Braeden. Even Isaac. Which was saying a lot considering how Isaac had told Derek before going to France to make sure he didn't date anymore. Who knows what they might turn out to be?

"Yes. Braeden. I know I broke up with her so she can take that job offer and till date, a part of me has been harboring hope that she might come back to me. She hasn't. And I haven't tried. And I think i want to let her go now."

Stiles squeezed the other man's bigger palms, pulling at them as he shifted on the bed. "I get that. I also picked something profound from all you said and... Come on, com'ere."

Derek, looking slightly surprised, rose and sat back in the bed, watching as Stiles fell back onto it. He swallowed. Everything was moving too slow, too careful and he found himself blending into the scene, lost yet feeling content enough to not care as he leaned down and brushed his lips against Stiles' softly, gently as if he was afraid to touch.

Stiles' palms sliding up his arms told him he could and he did, lips pressing harder against Stiles', soft moans emanating from both of them as he shifted till he was straddling the boy, lips still connected. Stiles' palms slid down from Derek's shoulder, pressed against his chest and savoring his thumping heartbeat before moving around him again to tug on the back of his shirt, pulling at it. Derek pulled up from the kiss, sitting up and trying not to put all his weight on Stiles as he pulled his shirt off, falling back almost immediately to resume the kiss a little more urgently.

The kiss continued, Stiles' palms restlessly rubbing up and down Derek's back as the wolf, calmer than usual, just rubbed Stiles' naked skin at his side as the boy had only been wearing pants when he had walked in earlier. Feeling needier now, Stiles reached for his groin in order to pull open his zipper and Derek's hand on his stopped him "Allow me." the wolf whispered and unzipped his pants. It felt so erotic, to Stiles.

The way his fingers dipped inside his pants, running themselves up and down his hardening shaft and with the desire to return the favor, he reached over, fiddling with his belt buckle pulling Derek's zipper open. He spread his jeans open and dove into the waist band of his boxers to find his throbbing stiff cock with the palm of his hand. It was still a surprise how Derek could go from flaccid to rock hard in mere minutes but at that point, he didn't care. Soon, they were both groaning with delight.  
"Oh that feels good" Derek whispers against Stiles' lips and the boy nodded in agreement, their fists moving on each other. Derek's lips left Stiles' to lick down his jaw and neck, grinding down into the boy under him, enjoying the whining sound he heard and how Stiles' hand faltered in its movement and whispers while repeatedly grinding into him, palm still rubbing up and down his cock, "want to cum?"

"Yes..." Stiles hissed a reply that had Derek groaning, so close to his ear, a shiver run through his body and without any warning, because one moment there was precum trailing onto his chest and the next, it was thick ropes of cum, splattered all over his abdomen and Derek's. In his mental haze, he heard Derek chuckle and whispered. "I'm so sorry."

As if incensed, Derek laughed out, pulling off from Stiles and onto the bed beside him. "For what? Cumming? That has got to be the weirdest apology I ever heard."

"Shut up." Stiles admonished, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. "Lemme take care of-"

"No. No need for that." Derek cut in and pulled Stiles into him, holding him close. "That's not why I came here."  
"Even if i beg?"

"Remember what I told you the last time?"

"That you won't fuck me to save my life?" Stiles asked, chuckling at the memory.

"Well if you put it that- oh god, is that thing waking up again? So soon?" Derek asked with a grin, both looking between their bodies. They looked up at the same time and laughed.

"What can I say? I'm a virile young man."

"Oh shut up." Derek says and pushed Stiles onto his back, moving to straddle him again. "Derek you don't have to..."

"I want to."

"What were you saying a few minutes ago?"

"Shut up?" Derek supplied with a smirk, slinking down on the boy's body.

"No, before that."

"Before that, i said i didn't come here to fuck you... And i'm not going to."

Derek run his hands all over Stiles' body, sucking his nipples, then lower on his chest, licking the cum that was still on the boy's abdomen as his fingers hooked into Stiles' pants and pulled them off the rest of the way. He sat down for a brief moment to pull his off too before straddling his thighs again, both naked. Derek's hard cock hang between his legs and Stiles' pointing up toward his chest.

"Derek what are you-?"

"Sshh" was the only answer he got to his half question as Derek's fist wrapped around his semi hard length, tugging up and down slowly, his lips finding their way to the base to suck on the skin there. Stiles giggled and Derek pulled up with a questioning look. "What, that's the place you're ticklish at?"

"Hey don't blame me. It's erogenous. In fact i have the good sense to-" Derek leant forward, taking one last look at Stiles' length then at the boy who in spite of talking, his dick twitched slightly, then sank his lips around that shiny head. Stiles gasped, resting a hand on the wolf's head as all thought of talking fled from his mind, settling back onto the pillow with a groan.  
Derek bobbed, sucked, nibbled and licked, breathing through my nose to stop himself from coming up for air and sank all the way down, his spare hand finding his nuts and gently squeezing them just as the blowjob manual he had bought a few days ago had instructed.

Stiles looked down at Derek, watched as his lips spread around his cock, taking him in, his cock getting harder till it was stretched to its full length. His hand fisted in the wolf's hair, tugging on till Derek pulled off with a plop, and Stiles nudged till he lifted up and moved to Stiles' whose head shot off the bed and lips captured Derek's in a deep kiss, tongue slipping into his mouth to taste himself on his tongue, groaning.

"You have lube?" Derek whispers after pulling away from the kiss.

"Yes but you-"

"Just give it to me." he replies and Stiles fished under the pillow for the bottle, handing it over to him.

They resumed the kiss and Stiles vaguely wondered where Derek's hands were but after a while, he felt the cold liquid on his cock as Derek smeared lube all over him. He had resigned himself to coming by hand job because Derek wasn't going to fuck him when he felt it, Derek's asshole, slick and open, right above his cock and he looked up, eyes wide at the wolf. "What are you-?"

"Shh.."

"You can't just- oh my, FUck!" Stiles groaned as Derek sunk onto him in one go, taking him into his virgin hole. "Derek why did you?"

"You talk too much, you know that?" the wolf asked from above him and Stiles smiled.

"Well at least are you okay?"

"You think an 7 inch cock up my ass will kill me?"

"Actually, i'm 8 3/4 and no but this is your first time so it normally hurts... I mean, it is your first time, isn't it?"

"I'm a werewolf. Super healing, short span of pain, remember?" he grinned and started to move above him slowly, grinding his hips into Stiles as the teen's cock slid almost fully out then pushed in again, the process repeating itself. Stiles felt crazy, almost losing it when Derek sat up fully on him, palms pressed to his chest as he rode him, head thrown back and eyes closed in ecstasy.

His palm reached for Derek's cock which was bobbing on his chest and started to stroke in rhythm to Derek's pace, groaning as his ass muscles clenched around his cock in entirely new sensations.

Stiles' palm on Derek's hips travelled further up to tweak his nipples, loving the moans that snuck past Derek's parted lips but he was clawing at his back, pulling him down till Derek obliged, their lips meeting in a sloppily wet kiss, teeth and tongue everywhere. Stiles flipped them over, pulling back from the kiss to chuckle. "Don't ask. I had no idea i had that much energy."  
Derek chuckled, pulling him back down for a kiss. "I'm not surprised. What're you waiting for then?" he was hardly finished asking when Stiles started moving, the angle feeling better for Derek as his fingers found their way into Stiles' hair, the teen's face tucked in his neck, sucking fast healing hickeys onto his skin.

Their pace quickened, so did their breaths with Stiles thrusting into Derek with a newfound urgency, the wolf responding in kind by thrusting up into Stiles, hands roaming his pale back gently in contrast to all else. Stiles grunted in Derek's ear and the wolf groaned "fuck." in response.

"Derek i'm gonna-"

"Me too." Derek replied, his hands replacing Stiles' around his cock as he stroked himself to an orgasm, his anal muscles clenching around Stiles and sending the boy over the edge. Stiles shot his load into Derek, trembling above him as Derek held onto him.

They stayed that way for god knows how long before Stiles shifted, his spent cock slipping out of Derek and the wolf rolled them onto their sides, Stiles' head on his chest. "Why did you...?" Stiles was still not done talking.

"Shh..." and apparently, Derek was also not done stopping him.

They went to sleep together, but when Stiles woke up, he was alone in his room; the alarm clock indicated it was only 7pm. He should be getting used to this waking up alone thing...

He sighed contentedly, rolling over again and going back to sleep.


	21. The one with Isaac

\- Friday, 21 December 2012.

Stiles was just so tired of the Hales. And that was the feeling he woke up with. No, not sexually because sexually, he still wanted them. Both of them. And that felt so uncomfortable and slutty but he also knew he didn't care about feeling that way if it'll mean just one more session with Peter. And yesterday, with Derek, dear lord that had been a sin if he ever saw one. His whole body craved them and tingled just by thinking about them.

He saw them everywhere.

Felt them everywhere. In his bed, shower, school, kitchen, stairs, everywhere was just pure Hale and he had intended to spend the day at home but the more he stayed at home, the more he wanted to run to the Hale loft and spread himself wide for the taking but that's not what he needed. What he needed was time away from them. Time to think and decide who he truly wanted not just sexually but in all the ways and doing that at home was just proving futile. He locked up the house, staring at his jeep longingly for a while and deciding against it. He took the path between the houses that led to the one place he knew neither Peter nor Derek would venture entering.

Okay Derek might... and so might Peter but they respected and feared Melissa McCall enough to stay away. The door was open when he got there and he stepped inside, not having knocked the door of this house in more than ten years, and bounded up the stairs, calling for his best bud. He rounded the corner upstairs only to be hit against a hard wall... an out of place wall because he knew this place like the back of his hand. {Unless of course it's not a wall but... but a person's chest.. A hard chest belonging to...} His eyes looked up the chest slowly till he met the eyes they belonged to. Searing blue eyes he would recognize anywhere, attached to that sharp-jawed face. {Isaac Lahey} his brain helpfully supplied. "Isaac. What are you doing-?"  
"I live here." the young beta replied, stepping away from Stiles and moving back into his room.

"Yeah I know you live here, asshole. I just... fuck that. Where's Scott?" he asked, following Isaac into his room.  
"Out."

Stiles scowled at the back of Isaac's head. "I don't know if it's your nature to be infuriating but I've had it with you people messing with my emotions for one month!"

"I know." was all Isaac said, still not looking back at Stiles.

"You know?!"

"You smell like a lot of things and none of them are pleasant. Except maybe the lust but since it's obvious i'm not the reason behind it, that's not entirely pleasant either." Isaac says, finally turning around to face Stiles, a cocky grin on his face, making Stiles regret wanting him to turn around at all.

"Okay at least can you tell me where the "out" Scott went is, exactly?"

"I'm not sure but i think he went to work. Seems Deaton might not make it to work today so Scott's going to help."

"Oh." Stiles slumped onto Isaac's bed, causing the tall teen to quirk a brow which Stiles refused to acknowledge. "I guess there's no one to let it out on." he mumbles to himself, self pity starting to seep through his resolve. "How do you choose between two amazing people who make you feel so good about yourself in so many ways? Granted, one of them is a grumpy asshole who makes you feel bad more often than good and one of them is a possible sociopath who makes you feel good with words and looks and touches and the sex... My god that sex-"

"If that's your idea of whispering to yourself, let me tell you now you're terrible. If there's a grade ten level worse than an F, I'll hand it to you. Willingly."

"Hey i'm good at whispering. It's not my fault you have sensitive ears." Stiles says, blushing at the realization of what just happened. He had just literally told Isaac he had multiple partners.

"Try not to be so mortified? I mean, it may be news to Scott but I've known for a while now. Can't say i blame the Hales for being nut-ty over you when you go around blushing like that."

Well if that was meant to make him stop blushing, it did the opposite as he felt his whole face start burning. "What does that mean?" he asked, hoping to take Isaac's attention away from his blush.

"That means just that. Although...to make you stop blushing, I'll have you know, no one said you had to choose."  
"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked, sitting up in the bed, his blush receding.

"I mean Peter and Derek. You can have them both."

"Yeah just in case it skipped your mind, i have had them both."

"I'm not talking about sex, you dimwit. Unless of course that's all you want."

"No! No i want more but I just can't..."

"In normal wolf packs, sometimes one or both of the alpha pair may have other mates. Admittedly, these wolves are omegas and are used solely for sex but if you think about it, the alpha pair is also mainly together for the sex and breeding."

"Are you saying...?"

"I'm saying it's normal for a wolf to have more than one sexual partner but wolves are naturally possessive creatures so it's considered better to have them accept each other than to do it behind their backs. That sometimes ends terribly. Banishment from the pack, and if things over heat up, they might actually fight till one is drastically wounded. If Scott had to choose between Derek and Peter, he'll pick Derek and for good reason but can you live with it knowing you're the reason Peter became pack less?"

"Wow that's.."

"Humans do it too, by the way."

"They do?" Stiles asked with a frown, wondering how that may even work.

"Yeah. I believe they call it polyamory. Having more than one romantic partner."

"Dude that's adultery. Fornication. Sometimes polygyny, polyandry. I never heard of polyamory."

"Not many people have. People are not as accepting of it but the difference between adultery is that in polyamory, the partners know each other. Sometimes, they know each other biblically"

"Like a threesome relationship." Stiles mused.

"Yeah. Or a foursome. It depends."

Stiles nods slowly, ruminating over the words he just heard.. "But Peter and Derek hate each other."

"No they don't. Not completely, anyway. Not like the way normal people hate each other because if they did, only one of them would probably be alive but they live together. I thing Derek still has that residue admiration for Peter from when they were close and Peter loves Derek because I suppose he's starting to realize that Derek is all he has left. And Cora too of course but she's not here."

"Doesn't mean they're both going to just accept it."

"I never said they would. And they're both betas. Not alphas. And you're not an omega either."

"What's your point?"

"My point is if you make them feel possessive, and go crazy about you, then instead of asking them, tell them. Tell it to them like an alpha would."

"But won't that..."

"Anger them? Possibly. But would it make them realize that this is what you want? Definitely."

"Scott's their alpha. He's *our* alpha. All of us."

"Not in that relationship, he isn't. Someone has to be. And trust me you don't want either Derek or Peter making the decisions."  
Stiles cringed at the mental image that brought up. "Yeah that's... that's... I gotta think about this. Thanks a lot. You've done your research."

"Yeah... You have." Scott added from the doorway, his eyes darting between Isaac and Stiles.

Isaac shrugged, not as bothered as Stiles was about Scott hearing their conversation. "I had a lot of time in France." and then he went back to whatever it is he had been doing at his desk, leaving Scott to fix his gaze on Stiles.  
"Dude it's not.."

"Not what? What i think? How it is? How it happened? How you wanted to tell me? Stiles!"

"I'm sorry. It just happened and i couldn't help it." Stiles mumbled, feeling like a kid caught with his hands down someone else's pants. Again.

Scott sighed, moving to sit by his best friend on the bed. "But Stiles, what if you get hurt?"

"Oh I think he has already been hurt. I mean imagine having to endure ten and a half inches of pure hardness." Isaac added nonchalantly and caused Stiles to hurl a pillow at the back of his head, blushing, while Scott chuckled.  
"Yeah that was..." Scott tried to explain when Stiles turned accusing eyes on him.

"How did you..?"

"Werewolf super hearing?" Scott replied.

"Plus you guys were right there discussing sex in the parking lot." Isaac added, then after smelling Stiles start to blush, added again. "In fact, if it helps, Malia heard it too and after we openly discussed it in class, so did Lydia and Kira. I'll bet my curly hair that Liam heard it too." And he had the pleasure of knowing he succeeded in both calming Scott down and having Stiles blush.  
This time, it was Scott who hurled the pillow at him. "Stop it. If he keeps blushing like that, I may soon have a tomato as a best friend."

"Okay okay. Change subject!" Stiles jumped up, looking between both boys.

"But this one's so fun!" Scott says with a teasing pout that had Isaac choking on laughter and Stiles pouncing on him.  
The rest of the day went by in the same manner with Stiles' palm at one point or another, covering the wolves' mouths while they did their best to pull up the most inappropriate things ever!


	22. The one about Polyamory

\- Saturday 22 December 2012.

He spent all day in his room, at his desk, on his laptop, searching for all stories, forums, and basically everything he could find on polyamory. "Polyamory is the desire and practice of having more than one intimate relationship at a time with full knowledge and consent by everyone involved." he read to himself.

"'doesn't require the lack of jealousy but willingness to take responsibility for one's feelings." Well, we can do that... I mean, we're all adults, right? 'polyamory is wrong!' oh come on, just because you don't...' alright, calm down, let's not get carried away." He sighed, deciding to print out the page fully. He plucked the sheet out of the printer and fell leaned back into his chair to read:  
In fact, an estimated 4 to 5 percent of Americans are looking outside their relationship for love and sex — with their partner's full permission.  
These consensually nonmonogamous relationships, as they're called, don't conform to the cultural norm of a handholding couple in love for life. They come in a dizzying array of forms, from occasional "swinging" and open relationships to long-term commitments among multiple people. Now, social scientists embarking on brand-new research into these types of relationships are finding that they may challenge the ways we think of jealousy, commitment and love. They may even change monogamy for the better.  
"People in these relationships really communicate. They communicate to death," said Bjarne Holmes, a psychologist at Champlain College in Vermont. All of that negotiation may hold a lesson for the monogamously inclined, Holmes told LiveScience.  
"They are potentially doing quite a lot of things that could turn out to be things that if people who are practicing monogamy did more of, their relationships would actually be better off," Holmes said. Examining nonmonogamy

The study of consensual nonmonogamy is a relatively new field. In the 1970s, partner-swapping and swinging (recreational sex outside of a relationship) came into the public eye, and psychologists conducted a few studies. But that research was limited to mostly white, heterosexual couples who engaged in swinging for fun, according to Elisabeth Sheff, a legal consultant and former Georgia State University professor, writing in 2011 in the Journal of Contemporary Ethnography.

That means little is yet known about who participates in consensual nonmonogamy and why. Research is largely limited to self-report and surveys, in which people can be tempted to present themselves in a positive light. There are, however, some key definitions to understand. Consensual nonmonogamy contains multitudes. It includes sex-only arrangements, such as two committed partners agreeing that they're allowed to seek no-strings-attached sex with other people. It also includes polyamory, which involves multiple committed relationships at once with the consent and knowledge of everyone involved.  
Consensual nonmonogamy does not include cheating, in which one partner steps out without the permission of the other.  
While there are no national statistics on consensual nonmonogamy, University of Michigan psychologist Terri Conley has estimated that about 5 percent of Americans are in one of these types of relationships at any given time. From the little data collected, scientists know lesbian, gay and bisexual individuals are slightly more likely than heterosexuals to enter nonmonogamous relationships, said Amy Moors, a graduate student in Conley's lab. So, it seems, are people high in the personality trait of openness, which indicates high interest in new experiences.

So far, studies suggest that polyamorous individuals are well-educated, holding more masters and doctoral degrees than the general population, said Champlain's Holmes, who is conducting ongoing research of an online sample of more than 5,000 polyamorous individuals. Despite their smarts, they're not particularly wealthy. [5 Myths about Polyamory]  
"That tells me that it's probably people who are often more focused on experiences in life," than money, Holmes said.  
Jealousy & love

One thing that seems to unite the polyamorous community is a real enthusiasm for digging into emotions. Honesty, openness and communication are cornerstones for polyamorous relationships, Holmes has found.  
"They're talking a lot, they're negotiating a lot, they're bringing their feelings to the table a lot," he said.  
It's this intensive conversation that might be wise for monogamous couples to emulate, Holmes said. His work also suggests that basic emotions work very differently in polyamorous relationships.

Take jealousy. If you ask most people how they'd feel if their partner had sex with or fell in love with someone else, the responses would be pretty negative: fear, anger, jealousy, rejection. Ask a polyamorous person the same question, and they're more likely to tell you they'd be thrilled. It's a concept called "compersion," which means the joy felt when a partner discovers love outside of you. It's similar to the feeling the typical person might get after finding out their best friend scored her dream job, Holmes said. But in this case, the happiness stems from a lover's external relationships.

That finding challenges much of what traditional psychological research has established about how jealousy works.  
"It turns out that, hey, people are not reacting with jealousy when their partner is flirting with someone else," Holmes said. "Good science tests theories and predictions … you need to see if it holds up even in extreme situations."

In another example of polyamorous people potentially turning typical psychological reactions upside-down, Holmes conducted a preliminary analysis of about 200 polyamorous people, asking them about feelings of jealousy. Typically, he said, you'd expect to see that women are more anxious about emotional infidelity, while men worry more about sexual infidelity. That wasn't the case among the polyamorous individuals. In fact, there were no gender differences in rates of sexual and emotional jealousy to be found.

None of this suggests that polyamorous people are somehow immune to jealousy, Holmes said. But when jealously does occur, it's discussed. The person feeling jealous is encouraged to examine their own psyche to find out what's bothering them and which of their needs aren't being met. Then the pair (or triad, or quad) can negotiate boundaries.

( article/new-sexual-revolution-polyamory/ )

"Yeah, no. Derek doesn't like talking about his feelings but Peter won't mind, I suppose. And jealousy... Derek's very possessive. Like crazy possessive. Peter doesn't seem to mind although they are wolves. Very possessive in nature. This just might not work..." He sighed, rubbing his palm over his face as he placed the paper back on the desk. After a while though, he picked up his phone to send - Are you home?- to both Peter and Derek, getting a positive reply from both men almost instantly.

\- Alright, wait for me. I'm coming over. - He sent, printed out another page and picked up the keys to his jeep, heading out.

Derek sighed when he walked downstairs and found Peter sitting in the couch reading. {Does he ever stop?} He scoffed, walking past the man whom he hadn't spoken to since that encounter a few days ago.

"Try to make your disdain of me and your utter hatred of my existence less obvious?" Peter called from behind him and Derek rolled his eyes again, pulling out a drink from the fridge and stepped back into the room.

"I don't hate you."

"Could've fooled me." Peter replied, still looking down into his book.

"I mean it. My mom would be disappointed in me if i did. Which is honestly the only thing standing between me and getting to that point. I just hate the things you do. And you can't blame me for that."

"Why, because I like Stiles?" Peter lowered his book then, fixing a pointed look at Derek.

"You don't like him. You just-"

"And you're suddenly an expert on these things. Because what, you realize when you like someone after so many tries and just as much fails? Sometimes, Derek, inexperience is the best experience. Because you learn to appreciate the one that felt different from all the others." He stood up with a sigh, stepping around the couch in order to avoid Derek and had almost made it to the stairs when the front door opened, admitting the topic of their conversation who looked up and saw both men.

"Oh good. You're both here. Good. We can talk then." His pulse was pounding at an abnormal rate. Okay let's face it, due to his naturally hyperactive personality, his pulse rate was always abnormal but never with this amount of anxiety and somewhat fear.  
The wolves cast worried looks at each other, each fearing that they may have pushed the boy too far.

"Come on, sit. Both of you. Right there." he pointed to the couch Peter had just vacated and moved to stand before them, placing the printed pages before them. With raised brows, both Hales picked up the sheets and chanted out in unison. "Polyamory."

And then it sunk in, both shooting glares at the other. Peter was the first to stand and start pacing like he did when he was in deep thought. {great. At least they're not fighting. Yet. } Stiles thought to himself.

"You understand what I mean?" He asked as if he was afraid of the answer.

"We know what the word means..." Derek said.

"...and what it implies." Peter added, head turning dramatically to Stiles. "What we don't get is..."

"Why?" Derek finished.

"Well, I think it's obvious. And let me finish please." He took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. "I want you. Both of you. And not just because of the sex. Okay that's an important factor but here's the thing..." he started pacing too. "Peter is... Nice to me. I'm not saying you're not. I just mean, up until two days ago, you weren't. And you hardly talk although your random acts of kindness does leave their marks and i want that. And Peter just makes me feel good with words and everything else and I'm selfish ok? I just... I feel very selfish right now and no matter how hard I think about it, I don't want to keep one and take the other because if you're being honest with yourselves, you won't be comfortable living together."

"I can move out and get my own place."

"Because of me? How do you think that'll make me feel? Besides, even if you move out, one of you would be hurt."  
"I won't." Derek cut in, not looking up, not looking down. His eyes were fixed somewhere in the general direction of Stiles' midsection and both Stiles and Peter rolled their eyes.

"Basically, I came here to tell you that I'm going to keep seeing both of you. So you're aware of it. Now we can make this ..." he waved his arms wildly around the room. "Thing work... Or... Or i really have no idea how to handle this."

His frustration must have shone through because Derek leaned back in the couch with a sigh, head dropped back and his eyes closed.

Peter though, just stood staring at Derek as if he expected the younger wolf to burst into flames at any point. "And you.. I don't care how good I feel. If you touch Scott or even try to hurt him in anyway. Mentally, physically, emotionally, in the form of plotting with someone, feeding someone ideas *unintentionally*, anything... harm him in any way and I'll forget how you make me feel for as long as it takes for me to kill you personally. That's a promise."

"That... Sounded like a threat to me but if you... yeah okay. I feel promised." Peter says with a slight lift of the corners of his lips which had Stiles smiling in spite of himself. "Are you sure you and him didn-"

"Oh shut up. Scott and I are chaste with each other. He's my bro and will probably die on the spot if he heard you say that. Don't forget my threat."  
"So you admit it was a threat." Peter nodded slowly, a full smile on his lips now.

"Asshole. Anyway, i have to go. I promised Sc- Isaac i was going to spend the night with him." He corrected with a blush. "See you guys around then?" Peter nodded. Derek was yet to move at all. "Derek?" he opened his eyes then, smiling wryly at Stiles, standing and moving slowly to the boy and placing a soft peck on his forehead. "Yeah I'll text you before I sleep ok?" Stiles nodded, feeling suddenly overwhelmed and Derek moved to the stairs, heading upstairs with both Peter and Stiles looking after him.

"You think he's going to be okay?" Stiles asked after a while, causing Peter to chuckle, moving to sling an arm around his shoulder. "You do realize i may not be able to answer that honestly since Derek might hear it and i'm the one stuck here with his possible wrath? Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

Stiles nodded in agreement and Peter felt the need to reassure him. "He's a big guy. Besides, He's a Hale. And we're survivors. Literally." That did it. Peter supposed.

-Stiles (18:05): I did it. I told them and Peter took it well but Derek was some way.-  
-Isaac (18:08): good for you.-

-Stiles (18:09): you think so? Because he was neither happy nor bothered. Is that bad?-

-Isaac (18:10): very. Dude this is Derek Hale. He's supposed to be angry so until he lets off his anger, then yes. It's really bad. Extremely.-

-Stiles (18:10): gee thanks. You calmed me down. - The sarcasm was literally seeping through the phone and Isaac chuckled at his handiwork. Riling Stiles up was his pleasure. Of course if someone else does it, it's not as enjoyable.

-Isaac (18:11): if you wanted consolation, you shoulda called Scott.-  
-Stiles (18:12): there's a special door in hell for people like you.-

-Isaac (18:12): i'm sure that's where all the fun is, lover boy.-

-Stiles (18:13): you're an asshole.-

-Isaac (18:13): too bad I'm not attached to the kind of faces you like. Imagine all the fun we'll have.-

-Stiles (18:14): I refuse to endure this torture from you.-

-Isaac (18:14): i'm just being friendly.-

-Isaac (18:14): Stiles.-

-Isaac (18:16): STILES!-

-Isaac (18:20): oh come on...-

He chuckled, falling onto his bed just as the door opened to produce Scott.

"Were you messing with Stiles again?"

"Again? You make it seem like i do it daily. Not that i admit i was messing with him."

The alpha held his phone in Isaac's face, the words "YOU'RE LIVING WITH A HORROR" written boldly, no doubt a text from Stiles. He looked up innocently at Scott. "And since we both know he's not referring to my mom, what did you do this time?"  
"It's not important." Isaac answered and just as quickly pulled Scott onto the bed with him, causing the other boy to yelp.  
"Isaac! What is-?"

"Sleep here tonight." he mumbles with his eyes closed.

"Why?"

"Because back in France i had this stuffed bear. Okay it was a stuffed boy. And i called him Scott and cuddled him all the time."  
"So what happened to...? Scott?" Scott asked with a curious frown, squirming in Isaac's hold.

"I left him behind. Forgot. Now I can hardly sleep."

"Dude you've been back for close to a year."

"Yeah who's counting? Anyway, until i get Scott back, i'm keeping you here."

"You know you can't."

"I can make you." Isaac's legs tightened around Scott and the Alpha's eyes glowed in the dark, causing Isaac's legs to pull away, Scott chuckling over his victory but that was when... he sniffed the air. "What's that Scent?"

"What scent?" Isaac asked nervously.

"It's coming from you. Its nice though." he chuckled, crawling off the bed and moving to the door. "Goodnight."

"'Night, Scott."


	23. The one with all the violence

\- Sunday 23 December 2012.

Derek stayed in his work out room all day. No reason to go out and see Peter because he had an inkling that just a glimpse of the other man would make him lose his cap. He had lost count of how many pull ups he has done on the bar but he knew there were many because his muscles hurt like crazy. He took a break, sitting slumped against the wall, the previous day's events replaying itself in his head like they have been doing since Stiles left. He wanted Peter.

Yes that part had been very obvious although a part of him was hoping Stiles' desire to be a 'normal' person would be stronger and make him choose one of them and he had been hoping that one would be him but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that that could have gone completely sour because what if Stiles had picked Peter over him? Would he actually be surprised? No. Not at all. His personality didn't lend him to making friends and all that stuff and Stiles had told him just that yesterday. He needed Peter because he was human.

He needed to be told when he meant something to someone. Needed to be appreciated.

And Peter gave him that.

Peter stayed in his room all day too, not necessarily afraid to go out just wary about the intense amounts of anger that filled up the loft. Yes, Stiles' declaration last night had been very shocking. Beyond everything he had imagined but Stiles had a point and he had argued it out although it hadn't really been an argument but more of an imposition. He didn't mind.

A polyamorous relationship wasn't something he had envisioned himself ever being a part of but giving the odds, he would not complain. Yes, he did get off on knowing that Derek got so jealous he has amazing sex with Stiles so why not make it official? At least that's what he told himself. When at 2pm, it didn't seem like Derek was going to let out his anger anytime soon, Peter walked out of his room, down the stairs and out of the loft as briskly as he can and headed out into town on foot. He called Stiles when he was a safe distance away from the loft and waited for the boy to pick up. "Where are you?"

"Hello to you too, Peter. I always thought you had some manners at least, but it seems you and Derek are of the same calibre."  
"I'm not feeling very jovial right now."

"Obviously."

"So... where are you?"

"I'm with Scott and Isaac why?"

"I think you need to speak to Derek."

"Did he do something?"

"No. But that's why it's a problem. Derek has to do something before I can feel at ease inside that loft."  
"Basically, you want to make him angry so he can throw things around?"

"I don't think you need to do that. His anger is suffocating me but he's doing nothing about it. Not punching anything, no shifting and running through the woods, nothing."

"Oh uhh... Okay, I'll be there in a bit. Where are you?"

"I'll walk back to the edge of the preserve so it's easier to spot me."

"Good fine. I gotta go." Peter heard Stiles say and Scott's worried reply. After a while he spoke into the phone again. "Yeah I'm coming."

Derek heard the familiar rumble of Stiles' jeep down the road that led to the loft and got out of his petite gym, walking to the door and pulling it open just for Peter to walk in first. He lost it, fist connecting with the older wolf's jaw and having the pleasure of seeing the pained surprise on his face.

"What the-?" Peter had no time to finish the question when Derek's fist connected to his jaw again.  
And again.

And again before hauling him against the wall. He spared a look at Stiles who stood in the doorway, not looking as disgusted as he feared he would look. If anything, he looked amused.

"well i hope that made you feel bett-" Peter started to say but a moment later, Derek was across the room, lifting him up and hauling him against the wall. Peter groaned as he swore he felt a muscle tear in his back but before he could whine about it, Derek was holding him by his torn shirt, propped against the wall with his feet slightly hanging and he couldn't help smirking at the younger man. "I hear you love wall sex. Maybe we can channel all this energy into..." once again, his speech was cut short and he found himself on his back at the far end of the room. But he had been expecting that. Oh yeah he has. Derek was straddling his waist now, causing Peter's bloodied lip to quirk up at the sides. "I see you decided to take my- " another blow directly on his face.

"This was not what- I- had- in- mind." Peter tried to finish his statement this time in spite of the punches that accentuated the words.

"Derek, stop! I'm trying to be reasona-" he had no idea how he got lifted up and slammed back down into the hard floor in that short a time and this time, he heard a bone crack. "Fuck, Derek will you..?" Derek was advancing again and his reflexes kicked in, literally, to kick his nephew far from him, taking a moment to catch his breath as adrenaline coursed through his veins. "Why are you attacking me? I did nothing!"

"You seduced him!" the younger wolf got up again but Peter has had enough for a day, eyes flaring as he pounced on his nephew, claws scratching and clawing at him until Derek rolled him over, turning the tides. They spent the next few minutes rolling all over the floor, only stopping when they heard laughter. Soft and almost as if the person was trying to stifle it.  
They both looked up to see Stiles, clapping. "Oh no don't stop because of me. I'm just going to be here and watch while you fight like elementary school kids. Beats having to do pay per view wrestling only to see possible acting. Besides, i like my men all bloodied and broken. We can call it sick sex. Yeah.. Pun intended." he turned away from the pair, heading to the kitchen. "Do you have Ice cream? My throat is getting dry from all the excitement."

"Yeah there's.." Peter started to say only to feel another sharp jab in his jaw. "The fuck?"

Derek got up from the floor, his naked chest bloodied from the tussle although he felt the wounds already healing. "There's some in the freezer."

"Bummer. Since the show stopped, i might not be needing that. You have a first aid kit though?"  
Derek looked at Peter who was lying sprawled out on the floor and the older wolf shrugged, both men saying at the same time. "We never needed it."

"Well run out and buy some. Something tells me Peter may need it." Stiles looked at Derek sternly. "And you look terrible."  
"You should see the other guy." Derek says, chuckling much to his own surprise.

"I'm fine... I'm fine..." Peter mumbled from the floor, trying to get up and finding it hard to now that all the adrenaline seeped out of his system.

"Yeah you look great." Derek says sarcastically and that earned him a glare from Stiles. "Are you still here?"  
"At least you're not angry anymore." Peter called weakly after Derek.

When he came back a few minutes later with the first aid materials, he found Stiles kneeling beside Peter on the floor where he had left him and felt guilty. "He still can't walk?"

Stiles shook his head in answer, holding a wet towel to Peter's head.

"Here. Let me." he placed the bag of supplies on the table and moved to Peter, lifting him up into his arms and carrying the barely conscious man to the couch. "I love how you smell when you feel guilty." Peter mumbles and Derek glares down at him for a while, looking to his side at Stiles. "You don't think what happened to Cora will..?"  
"I don't know. And Peter. I thought you were at least in grade school."

"Just in case it skipped your notice, i was getting my ass royally kicked out there. But at least he's not angry anymore."  
"Is that why you insisted on coming in my jeep. To make him snap?"

"It worked right? He's not so angry anymore. And I feel tired."

"This is all my fault." Stiles whispers softly as he cleaned Peter's wounds but both wolves heard him, jinxing for the second time that afternoon. "No it's mine."

He looked up at them, eyes brimming with tears. "What if he doesn't recover? I don't want to make Scott give up his true alpha status because of me."

"Hey. I'm a tough one. Maybe all I need is sick sex."

"Will you shut your mouth?" Derek hissed and pulled Stiles up onto his feet, dragging him to the door.  
"Wait, what are you..?"

"Go home."

"What?"

"You heard me. Go home. I made this mess and I promise to fix it. If it gets too overwhelming, I'll call you. I promise. But right now, eat dinner and go to sleep as if you just watched a live wrestling show. Peter will be fine."  
"Are you sure? I mean, he doesn't..."

"Stiles."

"Alright.. Okay I'll go but..." he walked back in and planted a kiss to Peter's cheek.

"What am i? A catholic priest?" Peter mumbled and pulled Stiles down for a deep kiss while Derek looked everywhere but at them.  
When Stiles pulled back, he was flustered and so was Derek. He chuckled, leaning up to kiss the younger wolf who stepped back. "You just kissed Peter."

"Way to state the obvious." Stiles mumbles before grabbing him by the neck and pulling him down for a thorough kiss.

Derek shut the door after Stiles and looked to where Peter was lying on the couch.

"You're going to finish what you started, aren't you?" Peter called out weakly from where he was lying and Derek couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't be an idiot. I'm going to take care of you because unlike you, i don't think i can survive the weight of knowing I killed my own family member, on my conscience. Even though I did kill you before but that has become null since you're alive now. Sadly."

"Point taken. You're never going to forgive me for that, are you?"

"I might. Think you can forgive yourself?"

Peter shrugged in answer. Although he never said it, he still felt guilty for having killed Laura. Realized he could have killed someone else. Another alpha somehow... Or maybe not killed at all... but still, he felt guilty for that.  
Always will.


	24. The one with the Sick Sex

\- Monday 24 December 2012.

24th December at 9 fucking am and he was at the loft's door, being jerked into reality when he heard the alarm blaring loud in his ears, causing him to cringe. Derek was at the door in an instant, brows furrowed and looking like he had hardly fallen asleep.  
"Who was it?" Peter asked from the top of the stairs, still not in Stiles' view yet.

"He's okay now?" the boy asked, relief washing over him as he hugged Derek tightly, taking the wolf by surprise.  
"I didn't say he was. But he's refusing to shut up. Hence i have hardly slept a wink."

"Not to state the obvious... but isn't the one who is ill supposed to be the one getting all the affection?" Peter asked from where he was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah he's right... "Stiles mumbled, looking at Derek with a faux apologetic look." Peter really doesn't know how to be quiet. I can believe i worried so much." He huffed, stepping further into the room and slumping into the couch. "I mean, do you have any idea what time I woke up today? That's like an abomination in the Stiles files. If Scott hears about this, i would never live this down. And Isaac, my god, he's terrible." He was talking to himself again and looked around consciously to see both men, looking at him amused. "Oh get used to it. I do it a lot. My brain's always working i can't help it. Anyway, what are you guys doing this Christmas?"

"Must we do anything?" Derek asked, closing the door behind him and finally stepping into the room too.

Stiles looked at him like he had grown a new head. "You're joking right? You guys don't do anything on Christmas? But that's absurd. Let's go Christmas tree shopping."

Derek scowled, Peter frowned, both shaking their heads at the suggestion but Stiles was unstoppable.

Peter was the first to relent, although he didn't give any indication of it but after a while of "yes. No" fight between Stiles and Derek, he finally agreed. "Okay fine. I'll go." Stiles' face lit up and Derek's scowl deepened -if that were possible- and the boy skipped over to him, looping his arm into his. "Great. That's great because I have no money but i'm guessing you have at least enough to be able to afford a Christmas tree. "Not necessarily, No. We have to get to an ATM then I can get some money. It's not like that should be a chore."

"Good. We'll go in my jeep then. I mean we have to get gas and all because of the unexpectedness of the trip but I think my budget can survive a few things like this." Stiles says excitedly, dragging Peter who was realizing just how good an actor Stiles is, with him towards the door only for Derek to walk by both of them briskly, muttering: "we're going in my car."

Stiles jumped, going to give him a hug but he was already out of the door. He turned around, pouting at Peter who just hugged him in spite of the sharp pain he still felt in his ribs.

Peter lay in his bed hours later, exhausted beyond what he thought possible. Stiles had totally and completely drained him of all energy he had left after the tussle with Derek the day before. He had thought it was just Christmas tree shopping. But then it had turned to buying a rug, decorations for the tree, actually decorating the huge thing which had looked beautiful by the time they were done. It was his second Christmas out of coma and first real one in a long time.

All in all, aside his extreme exhaustion, he felt happy. And Derek's mood had been lighter too even though Stiles had insisted on having him shoveling snow off the lawn patch in front of the loft. Some of which were carried inside for a "Christmas feel"  
"You're still awake?" Derek asked as he peeped into Peter's room, having seen the lights from under his door.

Peter shifted in his bed, a throaty mumble accompanying his movements as a way of answering Derek and the younger wolf stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "Regretting dating a younger guy yet?"

Derek's question made him laugh, shaking his head. "No... I'm just regretting him having a grumpy asshole for a boyfriend"  
Derek smiles at Peter's words, stepping out so suddenly, and his uncle sat up in bed, wondering if perhaps he had offended him yet again. "Derek?"

"Just a moment." was the reply he got and a few minutes later, Derek walked back in, a bow in one hand and that ridiculous kit in the other.

"What are you..?"

"I promised to take care of you till you were better and you're not. You feel like shit so you smell worse than shit. Naturally. And i can't stand it so i'm going to check the dressing and maybe... Ah I don't know. Just take off your shirt." Peter obliged, pulling off his shirt to reveal his fully bandaged chest.

"At least the bandages are not bloodied or anything." Derek mumbled as he started taking them off. "Don't look at me. I'll feel weird."  
"You weren't feeling weird yester night."

"Because yester night you were half asleep the whole time. And your eyes weren't on me."

"Does my gaze bother you all of a sudden?" Peter asked, not sure what he was aiming at but curious.

"The Christmas tree looked nice. It's almost as big as the one we used to have when my mom was alive."

Change of topic. Noted. "Yeah it almost feels surreal. Last Christmas eve I was with Valek's hole-y head in Eichen."  
"You're saying it wasn't fun?" Derek asked, with apparent humor and Peter shoved him lightly.

"Nothing about that place is fun. Feels better this year." he mumbled.

"It does. How long till you think Stiles realizes he shouldn't be with us?" Derek asked as an afterthought.

Peter just shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe in a month, maybe a year... And maybe never. But until then, I intend to enjoy it and give him as many good memories as I can and maybe that's because like Stiles, i'm also very selfish."

"Derek's fingers stilled in their movements, looking up at Peter with a concerned look. "What does that... lie back down for me? It's only bruises. I need to apply some of that ointment." He rummaged through the kit for it, uncapping it and dipping his for finger in it to start dabbing at the bruised skin. "well this feels weird."

"Because you're not breaking my bones to trigger the healing? You can try it though."

"I think i have broken enough bones. If that was supposed to help you heal you should already be..." A memory flashed through Derek's mind, causing his eyes to widen, staring at Peter, who frowned worriedly at his nephew.  
"Derek, you're sure you're alright?"

"Promise me you won't freak out because I swear this is going to be weird enough for me without you freaking out."  
Okay now Peter was worried, eyes squinting at his nephew as he wondered what was... Wait, was Derek's head moving closer to- { oh my god i'm going to be kissed by my nephew! } his brained screamed but his eyes remained wide, lips shut firmly that is until he felt Derek's palm against his chest, flinching as the younger man's calloused palm connected with the sensitive skin underneath. His lips slightly parted as Derek's lips finally met his.

Surprisingly soft and gentle, their breaths mingling although for the most part, Peter held his breath. And then as if getting bolder, Derek's tongue licked across his lips, leaving a wet trail in its wake that had Peter moaning softly. The sound seemed to snap Derek out of his haze, staring at Peter. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You don't think I should be asking you that? Considering you just kissed me?" Peter asked defensively.

"You promised you weren't going to freak out."

"That was before I realized you were going to kiss me and i never promised. I just-"

His words were cut short by Derek's lips on his, firm and deep this time and Peter obliged, lips molding into Peter's in a hot mating of lips till both pulled back, breathless. "It's working." Derek whispered against Peter's lips, the older looking at him questioningly and Derek pulled back to answer, his palms roaming over Peter's chest in a non sexual way that was way too disturbing. "What's working?"

"Pleasure. The last time I was taking a while to heal, I remember being with Jennifer. I just thought after the whole slitting her throat thing, that maybe I had healed because she used her powers on me but..."

"But it's working? All I needed was a good lay? You're kidding me right? What are you waiting for?"

"Wait, what? I'm not "lay"-ing you. I can kiss you but I draw the line at having my own uncle shove his bits into my bits."  
Peter laughed at Derek's choice of words. "You're kidding me right now. Stiles said you loved dirty talking and rough sex yet somehow, ass and cock has become bits and bits to you?"

"Oh shut up. That's not-"

Peter pulled Derek down by the front of his shirt so the younger man's palms were pressed on both sides of his uncle's head, body twisted at an odd angle. "Maybe you should take you own advice and shut up." He whispered and pulled him in the rest of the way. Derek, dazed, kissed him back, the kiss turning urgent with every passing minute till the younger wolf was shifting on the bed into a more comfortable position and his uncle's palms roamed over his back, both breathless yet refusing to pull back from the kiss. They held their lips together and unmoving for a while to catch their breaths as if afraid to break the connection and resumed later, more desperate and hungrier.

Derek's palm moved to cup Peter's face, his palm still on his uncle's chest as the abrasiveness of the wounds reduced the hungrier they got. Peter's palms found their way under Derek's shirt, rubbing his naked skin so his shirt rode up, the young man arching into his uncle's touch when the cold air hit his skin.

"Oh my god we're totally cheating on Stiles." Derek rushed out as his shirt was pulled off by Peter and thrown away somewhere. He moved to straddle the man's waist, grinding his hips down and Peter ground up into him, palms resting on his nephew's waist as he weakly held him above him.

"Trust me he's going to thank you for this." Peter mumbled against Derek's lips.

"Because i had sick sex with you?" both chuckled.

"Can you get your head in it?"

Derek pulled back to look at Peter worriedly and the man stared back for a while before what he had said came back to him.  
"No that's not what I meant. I meant making me laugh won't help the healing process... although, if you want to, I won't mind."  
"You're offering to bottom for me?"

"I'm offering my ass out to the only person who can make me feel better."

"You're an asshole." Derek mumbles.

"Yeah... wanna fuck it?"

"And you spend too much time with Stiles. You're beginning to sound like him." Derek admonished although there was no bile behind his words.

"And you are..." Peter grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling him down again so their lips were touching and he bucked his hips, causing Derek to groan. "...talking too much." before their lips met again.

That really was all it took as Derek's lips crashed down on Peter's, his palms moving to rest on either side of his hips and pulled his closer to him.

Peter moaned, a sinful sound that had Derek wanting to strangely, hear more and more of that. His tongue teased the seam of his uncle's lips till he opened up for him. His tongue slipped into the warm mouth, groaning as his palms travelled down south to grab Peter's ass, squeezing and pressing their groins together as their tongues rubbed fiercely against each other. Peter's moans were getting louder, his whole body moving, grinding against every part of Derek he could reach as his fingers trailed into Derek's hair, tugging on the short strands.

Derek loved the feel of that and in that moment, he could really care less about anything. All he wanted was to take Peter, not caring about blood or family. He wanted this sin. He needed it, craved it, but he wasn't sure if Peter had been teasing about bottoming or not so he found himself slowing down. As if on cue, Peter pulled back briefly to whisper "more".

Derek let out a grunt that sounded more animalistic than human when Peter wrapped his legs around him, tightening his legs around him and grinding wantonly into him and Derek lost it. His hands working frantically on the button and zipper of Peter's pants while his uncle shifted restlessly under him. "Come on, Derek... I need..." Derek knew exactly what he needed and his lips moved to Peter's neck, licking a trail and following up with kisses and sucking hard on the skin. They writhed and struggled to be rid of the last of their clothing till they were finally naked.

Derek seemed to pull back as though he were having second thoughts and Peter's legs tightened around him. "If you fucking give me blue balls i swear I'll kill your ass, resurrect you and fucking kill you again." Derek couldn't help the chuckle as he proceeded to spit on his fingers, circling them around Peter's puckering hole before slipping one in.

Peter moaned. Yes he was bi, apparently but he'd never had anything up his ass before. Ever. And this new feeling was turning out to be so good the more Derek moved his finger in and out of him. "More" he whispered as if in a daze. Which he was. Sort of. But Derek indulged him, adding another finger and then a third, stretching him open for himself as he knew how big he was. Peter was moving restlessly on the bed, the sheets shifting and bunching up in the middle of it and purposefully clenching his muscles around Derek's fingers. His palms wrapped around his own hard cock, pumping the turgid length in quick strokes, breaths coming out in quick gasps. "Derek..."

"Yess?"

"Fuck me."

Derek's breath caught in his throat, eyes roaming over the other man's body, noting how Peter has blushed beautifully all over his body. It seemed almost... "Oh my god, Is this your first time?"

"You seriously talk too much." Peter rebuked and Derek pulled his fingers out, Peter whining at the loss of that only to yelp as he felt the bulbous head of Derek's cock slide into his stretched hole. "oh my..." was all he could say as his free palm reached out to grab Derek's biceps and squeezed hard as his other hand fondled his balls.

He didn't know what he thought but he was surprised when he felt more of Derek slide into him, filling him up in all the ways he never imagined. His eyes closed in ecstasy, a well balanced mixture of pain and pleasure seeping through his body and he grinded his hips when it seemed Derek had no intention of moving.

"A little movement here?" he asked frustrated and Derek smirked, starting to thrust his hips into him, slow at first and picking up his pace. Peter couldn't contain his moans anymore as Derek thrust into him, stretching his virgin hole and filling him up then pulling back completely only to slam back in again. His palm pumped furiously on his cock now in time to Derek's thrusts. "Fuck, oh yes. Deeper." The younger werewolf realigned himself, pulling back again and when he thrusted into him again, the man under him bucked wildly when he hit the bundle of nerves he had never felt. "Oh yes! Yes there... Please... again."  
Derek obliged, keeping the same pace as he wildly pounded into Peter, hitting directly against the older wolf's prostate, groaning as his' inner muscles clenched and unclenched around him. He was close but he had never been vocal during sex so the only indication was the grunts, his palms running up Peter's chest to realize that the wounds had healed completely and with the thought that he was having sick sex with his uncle, he felt a shudder run through him, groaning at Peter's answering shudder.

He leaned over Peter, cheek touching his as Peter's arms circled around his shoulders, pulling him in as he whispers just as his muscles clenched again. "Derek..."

Derek growled, pounding wildly into Peter's hole which seemed to get tighter with every thrust, his teeth biting at Peter's ear as he groaned. "Fuck i'm gonna cum in your ass."

Peter shot his load between their bodies just as Derek shot his load into him, both panting out their orgasms

After a while, Derek whispers. "You scratched all over my back, you animal. I take it this is your payback?" there was no venom in his words though and Peter replied.

"Hah. You'll heal from those. Next time we do this, you'll bottom."

"What makes you think there'll be a next time?"

"First, because you really don't want to miss out on me when i'm healthy and energetic and secondly because who knows when I'll need a brilliant mixture of pleasure healing and sick sex?"

Derek shook his head, too tired to care that he was still inside Peter and the other's arm was still wrapped around him.  
"Sleep here tonight."

"Why?"

"Just do so. It's going to be tiring." he reached over and turned off the lights, seeing that it was past midnight and mumbled into the dark as if he was suddenly shy. "Merry Christmas, dear nephew."

"You're a pervert."

Peter chuckled close to Derek's ear, turning them onto their sides, still curled around each other. "What did i do?"

"You have my cum running out of you and you're calling me 'nephew'?"

"Didn't seem to bother you when you were-"

"You made your poin'." Derek yawned, burrowing his face into his uncle's warm chest.  
Soon after, both wolves fell asleep peacefully.


	25. The Christmas One

\- Tuesday 25 December 2012.

Christmas was a different affair. At least for Stiles it was and not because he had two boyfriends who could be tearing at each other in all the bad ways, but because this year, Christmas lunch included an added spot on the table. Isaac Lahey. They've had the tradition of blended family Christmas for years and though there have been a few additions over the years, none seemed permanent but Isaac is. Last year he had celebrated Christmas in France although from his lack of excitement for the season, Stiles guessed his evil, son of a bitch father had found a way to ruin that too.

That aside, his father and Melissa McCall seemed to be getting on suspiciously well and he imagined they feel since the kids are eighteen, they can move on with their lives and honestly, he was glad about that. Better it be Melissa than some random woman who would hate him... or worse, whose gut he would hate.

They opened presents after lunch with Isaac looking overwhelmed and- if that even made sense- scared. Scott seemed to think the same thing as before anyone could express concern for Isaac's attitude, Scott was reaching for the taller boy's hand and dragging him from the back lawn of the McCall house to god- knows-where, Melissa sighing after them but both parents knowing better than to say anything for fear of Isaac hearing them.

"Well, I'll be leaving too. I bought gifts for some people and i have to hand deliver them so... I'll see you guys soon." Stiles says overexcitedly and jumped up from his seat, giving both Melissa and the sheriff soft pecks on their cheeks and calling over his shoulder. "Don't hold back on the fun, folks. We promise to do the dishes and cleaning later okay?" and he was out of sight, leaving Melissa with the blush staining her cheeks.

"What's that boy talking about?"

"Yes. As if we'll trust them with cleaning on Christmas." Sheriff laughed nervously but it was enough to break the sudden tension and change the course of their conversation.

Stiles drove his jeep all the way to the loft, humming to himself. He literally skipped into the hall to see Peter and Derek walking drowsily down the stairs as if... as if... "Wait, are you two just waking up?"  
They had the impetus to look at each other, shrug and nod. "Yes."

"But guys it's almost 4pm!" Stiles says, still surprised by what he was hearing even as he moved to the decorated tree and placed his presents under it.

"Yeah we kind of had a rough night... More like a late night." Peter amended at Stiles' worried look and Stiles' eyes darted to see the wolf blushing.

"Why is... And why are..." he turned to Peter, realization dawning on him as he gasped. "Oh my god, you two fucked?!"  
"Yeah we were going to tell you about-

"That's okay."

"-it. We're sorry. It just... Wait what?" Derek paused with a frown. "What did you say?"

"I said that's okay. I'm just angry because i didn't get to see it. Wait, you have to tell me something though."  
Derek and Peter exchanged looks before turning to face Stiles again. "What?"

"Who topped?"

"Derek." Peter answered with a flush of his cheeks. "And no, don't ask anymore. At least not now."

"I think he's still shy." Derek teased.

"Oh shut it. I offered, remember?"

Stiles just stood there watching them with a huge grin on his face. "I shoulda bought Isaac a better gift."  
"And why's that?" Peter asked as he walked down the remaining steps to kiss Stiles' temple and slump into the couch, pulling Stiles down with him.

"Because he gave me the brilliant advice to be with you both."

"I always knew that guy wished me dead."

Stiles frowned for a while before laughing out. "Oh yeah now that you mention it, I agree. He knew Derek would flip shit."  
"But thank god that's behind us."

"You believe in God?"

"If you don't, why waste your time celebrating Christmas?" Peter shrugged. "You gotta believe in something. Science, God, whatever. But a person needs to believe in something."

"What do you believe in?" Stiles asked, holding his breath and half expecting Peter to say power but instead, he was surprised when he heard "Family. I believe in family."

Derek smiled to himself from where he had retreated into the kitchen.

"I brought gifts though. Lemme tell you first they're very cheap. I wasn't even budgeting for one boyfriend yet i got myself two so bear with me okay?"

"Yeah well bear with me too because I only bought a basket full of bear. You can share with Derek." that earned him a knock on the head from Derek who walked in and handed Stiles a wrapped gift. Stiles opened it quickly and his face split into a grin. "'The hitch hiker's guide to the galaxy movie collection.' You heard about my love for star wars."

"We all did." Peter said from behind him and that earned him a jab in the ribs.  
"Ouch."

"Oh my god, did it hurt?" Stiles shifted to sit beside him on the couch. "Oh what can i do to help?" he asked seriously.  
"A little kiss does wonders." Peter murmured and Stiles looked up to see him grinning.

"Remind me never to worry about you again."

"I will. You worry too much."

"Whatever. Where's my beer?" Stiles asked, still caressing the movie collection in his hands.

"Yeah one moment. Lemme get it." Peter stood up and walked into the kitchen, walking back later with a hamper full of beer and wrapped gifts, handing one to Stiles and the other to Derek.

"You got me a gift?" Derek asked surprised.

"Wait till you see it." He slumped back into the couch. Derek opened his gift and chuckled. "You think i'm too hairy?"  
"If before last night I wasn't sure, this morning i'm very certain."

"Asshole."

"You like it." Peter replied and earned him looks from both Derek and Stiles. "What?! I just... oh my god. Oh no, get your brains out of the gutter, will you?"

"You got me gloves?" Stiles asks with a smile.

"Uhh... yeah the website said they were heated so just in case you know.. Neither of us are here for the whole cuddling thing, yeah."

Stiles leaned in and pecked his lips while Derek called from opposite them. "How come I didn't get a kiss?"

"Because you're sitting too far away."

"Can we open the..?"

"No. No one move. You open them when I leave." Stiles cut in.

"But you're sleeping here tonight." Peter said as if this had been discussed already. It hasn't.

"What?" Both Derek and Stiles asked.

"I think it's a good way to spend our first Christmas. First normal Christmas in a while."

"But my dad..."

"I'll call and tell him you had too much to drink, which would be true by the time the night is over, so it's unsafe to drive and you're sleeping over."

"Is that why you bought the beer?" Derek asked suspiciously.

"No. But it did come in handy, didn't it? I'm hungry by the way."

"Let's cook!" Stiles jumped up excitedly and both Hales groaned.

"Can't we just-?"

"Nope."

"But we can-"

"Nope."

"Isn't it-?"

"Nope. Kitchen." Stiles says and started moving towards the kitchen, too excited for comfort.

3 hours saw all three of them lying on a rug in front of the Christmas tree, Stiles sandwiched between the hunky wolves as beer bottles, cans and crumbs of the food they had cooked -which had been half burnt, by the way,- scattered around them.  
"Merry Christmas." Stiles whispered softly, feeling close to sleep.

"Merry Christmas." Peter and Derek both replied, shifting to allow Stiles more comfort, both of their arms wrapped around themselves and drifted of to sleep with Stiles' even breaths.


	26. The One with the Sheriff

\- Wednesday 26 December 2012.

Stiles walked downstairs from his room and into the dining area where he expected his father to be and just as anticipated, he was, sitting at the table, glasses in place as he sifted through the documents Parrish had dropped off that morning.  
It had literally taken all the department's efforts to get the sheriff to take a break this Christmas and he had agreed to do so, on one condition. Updates on cases. He poured himself a glass of water, feeling hangover from the previous night's drinks. Derek had dropped him off early that morning and Peter had followed up in his jeep. His dad had asked why Peter had been the one to call him and he had just simply shrugged as if he had no idea the call had been made in the first place.

He had been vaguely aware of being handed aspirin and the wet towel against his forehead when he woke up. He moved to sit opposite his dad at the table, reaching out for one of the files. At this point, the man has even stopped trying to stop him because it never works anyway. After a while though, he broke the silence. "So dad, what do you think about older - younger relationships?" Stiles asked with an air of nonchalance.

"I think... that it is essential to use protection even if who you're sleeping with is clean with no chance of contracting illnesses."  
Okay that hit way close to home, Stiles realized but decided to play it cool. Give nothing away. "I never mentioned sex, dad. I just asked your opinion on something."

"And I just gave it to you. Age doesn't matter as long as you're being safe with your partner and really, why do you want to ask my permission now? You're already a couple."

Now he gagged, staring at his father with a frown on his face, his heart thumping in his chest. "What does that... what's that mean, dad?"

"I mean Derek Hale." the sheriff deadpanned, still as calm as ever which was basically a very terrifying thing.

"Derek Hale?" Stiles scoffed half heartedly. "Dad you said it yourself. I'm not gay."

"Yeah I remember saying that. But that was before I walked in on you and Derek spooning in bed."

Stiles spat out his water out of shock, coughing even as he asked the question. "You what?!

"Yeah... A couple of days ago. I came home late and as always, I check on you first before sleeping just to be sure you didn't need anything." The sheriff shrugged again, standing up from the dining table where he had been working, and moved to the fridge to get some juice. Stiles had walked downstairs with the excuse of helping him figure it out and taken the chance to bring up the topic of what he had until recently believed to be a faulty relationship but his father's calm demeanor could only mean two things: he was still in shock, or he has had time to come to terms with this.

"So what you're saying is, if Derek and I were... together, you wouldn't mind?" Stiles mumbled.

"Stiles I don't know if you've realized it yet but you're legal and that means as much as I'd still love to coddle you and still be an overprotective dad, I can't do it. Besides, the last person you dated wasn't human either so I hardly think i can give you the 'he's dangerous because he's a werewolf' speech. That'll be hypocritical of me, won't you say?" the man lifted his glass of freshly juice to his lips, taking a sip of it with a look of utter bliss on his face.

Stiles sat there in shock, not sure how to handle how his father was handling the news. "Why are you...?"

"Okay with it? It's simple. Derek Hale has saved my butt a few times. Admittedly, I've saved his a few times too and he may not be the most.." he struggled for a word, head bopping from side to side as he combed his brain for a word suitable to use for Derek and Stiles chuckled, choosing to help. "Friendly, sociable, human...?"

"Yeah definitely all those words but I know he's a responsible person. And he knows Chris and I have become friends since i started hunting supernatural serial killers too so yes. I'd know where to put a bullet if he messes up."

Stiles laughed out. "Yeah... If ever you officially meet him, do refrain from such talks? You're going to scare off all my suitors with that."

"Well if they chicken out after just a few words, then what kind of people are they? Besides, something tells me Derek is probably going to laugh at that kind of talk anyway. That boy is just very... very wrong in several ways."

"Yet you like him?"

"I trust him. He can control himself. -" he paused when he saw Stiles' blush. "I'm hoping."

Stiles bit into his lip. He really hated how easily he could blush. "Think i'm gonna get a glass of that juice." he mumbles, getting up from the table and into the kitchen.

"The next time you want to keep a relationship secret though, don't go Christmas tree shopping with them."

Stiles wheeled around a little dramatically to look at his dad, brows furrowed. "Them?!"

"Yes. The Hales. Everyone thought you were with one of them although most of them thought it was Peter. It seems you two were very cuddly outside but since i walked in on Derek in your bed, of course I knew better."  
"What if i actually am with Peter?" Stiles asked cautiously and the sheriff shrugged again.

"I don't like him."

"Yeah you won't be the first but that's not what I asked, you know?"

The sheriff looked at Stiles curiously and answered just as cautiously. "I don't like him but what I said for Derek applies for everyone. You're a smart kid and I'm gonna back you up on the decisions you make whether I like them or not. That said, I think Peter's trying to be better so he deserves the benefit of the doubt but I can't help waiting for that moment when he's going to cease another opportunity for power and lose all sense in the quest for it."

"Yeah that's true..." Stiles mumbled softly, eyes downcast as his father voiced out his fears about Peter perfectly.

"But what I said for Derek also applies..." and Stiles couldn't help laughing again, shaking his head at his father. "You've picked up a few tricks from Argent?"

"You bet. What should we eat for dinner though? We really need to go grocery shopping." Sheriff Stilinski changed the subject easily, setting his glass of half drunk juice on the counter and rummaging through the fridge for possible ingredients for dinner.  
"We can take out. It's been a while."  
"Yeah that's probably a good idea."

Down the street, only a few blocks away, two wolves lurked in the shadows, more like in a black Camaro. The younger, grumpier one mumbling softly. "I may care about you, and the sex may be great but if you hurt him I swear I'll rip out your throat again then kill Lydia and make sure she doesn't bring you back again."

The older, smiled wanly at the threat. "I believe you. But if ever I do, I'll willingly accept the punishment."

Derek turned to Peter, sighing. "I really don't want to do that though. So don't make me."

"I'll try."

"You better do more than try."

"I'm learning how."

"We'll teach you." and then he was leaning in to press a soft kiss on Peter's lips.

"wanna take this home?" Peter asked with a lopsided grin.

"Are you always this horny?"

"Wow. Pot calling kettle black."

"Oh come on, I'm not... fine whatever. I hate arguing with you. You always win." Derek started the car, putting it into reverse and backing out of the street.

"So... are we? I mean, we can film for Stiles." okay now, Derek was interested.

"We should stop by the store and get a camera.

"And then go home?"

"But first we'll eat, and then hang out like the decent people we are."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'll have the worst blue balls by then."

"Peter, you've survived worse." Derek says calmly, palm rubbing up his uncle's thigh in what was supposed to be a supportive gesture but had Peter growling and Derek chuckling like the devil he is.


	27. The Lazy One

\- Thursday 27 December 2012.

It was a generally lazy day. Cold as fuck too and Stiles had made his way to the loft, wearing heaps and heaps of clothes and Peter's heated gloves only to find not one, but both Hales sitting on the freezing cold floor, bare chested and in skimpy boxer shorts.

"You have got to be fucking with me!" He exclaimed, causing both men to look at him with twin quirked brows, taking a moment for it to register in their brains what was the reason behind Stiles' abnormal greeting.

Peter stood from his spot on the floor, placing his book face down on the table and moving to Stiles.

He took off the boy's gloves slowly. "I got you these for when neither of us are around. Not when we're both here, hm? And the last time I checked," He started to speak, voice dropping an octave lower as he unzipped Stiles' thick winter jacket. "Exchanging body heat works when there's no clothes between the people involved." he pushed Stiles' jacket off his shoulders with a smile and Stiles allowed him, a smile forming on his own lips.

He was too engrossed in staring up at Peter, he hadn't noticed Derek step up behind him but nodded when he heard the sourwolf -been a whiles since he thought of him as that- whisper, "need any help with these?" fingers tugging on the hem of his cardigan and Stiles lifted his arms up over his head, making it easier for Derek to take the clothes off.

Peter worked on the next layer, a button down shirt, while Derek's fingers fiddled with his pants' button and zipper, pushing it down his hips till it was pooling at his feet. "This isn't a ploy to get me into a threesome, is it?" Stiles asked, his teeth clattering together.

"Nope." Derek says and leans down to kiss his shoulder just as Peter's palms, Peter's very warm palms, slid under the thin layer of his t-shirt, moving slowly up his chest and causing his eyes to flutter closed.

"What are you doing with your eyes closed?" Peter asked, obviously teasing and Stiles refused to open his eyes and see that smirk he knew too well.

When he was certain they were going to strip him naked or at least try seducing him, Derek stepped back and Peter took his hand, leading him to the couch. "I think it's okay if you keep your boxers on.

He sat down, back leaned against the arm of the couch, legs spread out and pulled Stiles down between his legs, the human leaning back and shifting till he was comfortable."

"I'll get you hot cocoa." Derek calls from behind them and Stiles nods, admittedly enjoying this pampering. Derek brought a single glass of it, handing it over to Stiles who took it, cradling it between both palms as the wolf settled opposite him and Peter, lifting Stiles' feet onto his lap as he went back to... wait, and was Derek hale working? He figured he could ask that later and he moved the glass to his lips, looking up suspiciously at Derek. "You don't happen to have drugged this so i can sleep and you can-"

"Fuck you into the floor, the couch, table, wall, have you gag on my dick? Yeah I've done all that while you were awake why drug you for something you'll willingly do?" the wolf cut in, not looking up from his papers.

"That... I guess that makes sense." Stiles mumbled, finally taking a sip of the drink as he felt Peter nodding behind him.  
"I feel jealous though..." He whispers into Stiles' ear. "I want to have bragging rights too."

"You'll get it in time. Trust me." Stiles whispered back, smiling into his drink and Peter reached for his book, an old book by the looks of it, by Jeffery Archer, called False Impressions, and started to read, an arm loosely wrapped around Stiles.

Both men looked up at the same time from what they were doing. Stiles' humming had stopped a while ago and so had the shivering and they looked down to see him asleep, face turned and tucked comfortably in Peter's shoulder.  
"If it's uncomfortable, you can carry him-" Derek started to say and Peter shook his head slowly.  
"I'm fine. You? Must be uncomfortable doing-"

"No i'm fine." Derek replied, smiling lightly at Peter before looking back down at Stiles. "He looks peaceful"  
"Pretty too."

"Yeah... He likes it when you call him princess."

"I know. And he likes it when you call him slut."

"Half the time, he's calling himself slut."

"Think this is gonna last? I mean, he's bound to grow out of it at some point."

"We can't know that for sure but I want to give this a try. Maybe i'm selfish but I want to have this for as long as i'm allowed."  
"Me too." Peter whispers. "Wait, how come you said that just now?"

"Because I thought about what you said on Christmas Eve and now i feel pretty selfish too."

Peter smiled, leaning in to peck the top of Stiles' head.

Derek chuckled. "Now i'm jealous."


	28. The one where they decorate

\- Friday 28 December 2012.

Stiles was at home doing nothing but lounging lazily in the couch downstairs when he heard a knock at the door, thinking it was Isaac because Scott just doesn't knock, he moved to the door and pulled it open, his expression lighting up immediately. "Peter! What are you? Are you crazy?" he reached out and pulled the man inside the house, locking the door behind them.  
When he turned around, Peter was right there, grabbing him and pulling him close with just the right amount of force to make Stiles suddenly hungry. His hand reached up and Pulled Peter's head down, connecting their lips in a deep kiss. Peter groaned, returning the kiss with just as much urgency. When they pulled back to catch their breaths, Peter chuckled softly, whispering. "I missed you too. And i swear i didn't come to rendezvous on your dining table."

"Derek already beat you to that." Stiles replied with a chuckle of his own, pressing a peck to Peter's lips. "So why are you here? And where's Derek?"

"He went out of town."

"Oh so it's just me and you."

"Yes but no need to be nervous. We've been -"

"Oh get it out of the gutter will you?"

Peter grinned, leaning down to pick Stiles into his arms effortlessly, causing the boy to squeal. "Peter! What do you want to do? We have all day before my dad comes back from work."

"What i want to do is to just be with you for the day."

"Because you love me."

"Because it's too quiet in the loft but yeah that too." Stiles jabbed at his ribs the moment he set him down on his feet.  
"I have an idea. Why don't we go shopping? I mean, I don't have money but you do right?"

"That depends. I'll only agree to buy flavored condoms, more lube, a BDSM kit, a butt plug. Or two, a-"

"Yeah i get it. You can only invest in sex. But what about Derek?"

"He's my nephew. Of course I'll do anything for him. I'll do anything for him."

"Seriously, stop saying that. And good, because we're decorating his loft."

"You're joking. Derek will flip shit if he walks in."

"Not if we make it homey. I think like you, he's afraid of having a home. So me and you, Peter, we're going to create a home for Derek. And we're going to make him love it."

Peter mulled over the thought, staring at Stiles intently for a while before asking, as if still uncertain. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"We'll start with the walls. You'll pick one for decors you like, I'll pick one for my favorite things and we can pick one for Derek's favorite things. What do you think he likes aside grumpy cat?"

"Fast things. Like fast sex, fast sex, fast sex, fast sex, fast-"

"Okay you made your point but we're not going to have pictures of gay threesomes on the wall of our loft where we receive visitors."

Peter noticed the used of the word our and we and smiled to himself. Derek would sure be happy if he had heard that.

"So fast things... Maybe fast cars? He's not a bike person but he has driven some amazing cars in the past."

"That's true. So Derek's wall gets a hip hop-ey kind of feel, you get the comic-con feel and i get the predators' wall."

"What's a predator's wall?"

"Wall of creatures. Paintings and large posters of predatory creatures which are believed to only be mythical. But of course we know better."

"Alright Derek's wall is bound to be black to a degree. What color goes well with black in making a room cheerful?"

"There's orange, lemon green, sea blue, sky blue, magenta, pink, purple, violet, did I mention yellow?"

"But all those colours are likely to make Derek hate the room and never want to spend time in there." Stiles frowned.

"Or we could have a red, white and black themed room." Peter supplied after a while, making Stiles perk up. "The ceiling and furniture can be white. Or at least the ceiling and carpet. And the walls can be alternate colors of red and black."

"That's brilliant! That means if Derek takes a black backdrop, then the wall opposite his would be black too."

"Exactly."

"Come on, let's go. We're going in my jeep." Stiles stood up, too excited to even change clothes.

"We have to stop by the bank first."

"Do you really have to keep your money there?"

"Well, yes. Once robbed, twice shy. Who knew what else i told to whom while i was in a coma."

Stiles chuckled, practically dragging Peter out behind him.

They had finally decided to have Derek's theme be the back of the room, leaving the front fore the younger wolf to Decorate when he got back, after choosing both red themed walls. Stiles' wall had the door that led to the kitchen but aside that, every poster, mostly abnormally large so the room looks collected and not like a teenager's room and Peter's wall had paintings of the wildest of beasts which he seemed to know exactly where to get at.

And Derek's wall had nothing musical but a large poster of the world's fastest cars. All in black, a small portion at the top corner had a picture of grumpy cat glaring down at the loft which Stiles had thought to add.

Stiles rolled on the floor, curling up into Peter's side exhausted from all that work and Peter's arm moved around him just as lazily. It was late but they were both too exhausted to care.


	29. The one with all the teasing

\- Saturday 29 December 2012.

Stiles walked into the loft with the two packs of Mexican food he had bought on his way over, thinking it was going to be him and Peter again today but after setting them down on the table, he called out. "Did Derek come back?"  
"I don't see who else would dare to drive my car." Derek answered, walking out of the kitchen with a pack of potato chips in his hand.

Stiles' face lit up excitedly, walking briskly toward Derek to hug him tightly, causing the buff wolf to chuckle and wrap his free arm around Stiles. "Did you miss me?" Stiles asked into Derek's shirt.  
"No. Not at all. I did anticipate this welcome though." Derek says and before he could laugh at the expression on Stiles' face, Peter was cuffing him on the back of his head, which was successful in making Stiles burst into laughter.

Stiles pulled away, moving towards the couch and picking up one of the brown paper bags. "Peter... That one's yours. I was going to sacrifice a bit of mine for Derek but i don't think he's worth it."

"Yeah that's true." Peter tore his bag open to free his tacos. "Come to papa."

Stiles laughed, shoving at him lightly with his shoulders but before they can both slink into the comfortable mood, Derek cleared his throat. "Does one of you intend to tell me whose idea it was to turn my loft into a fun club?"

Peter's food stopped on its way to his mouth and he set the whole thing down on the table, mumbling. "I'll get some water." and then just like that, he was across the room and far away from Derek.

"Coward!" Stiles called jovially after him and turned shrugging shoulders to Derek. "It was both our ideas. I mean we love the loft as it was but it lacked colour and that made the Christmas tree look out of place."

"So you didn't think of getting rid of the tree instead?" Derek asked, moving to sit beside Stiles and setting his potato chips down to pick up Peter's food.

"Derek you can't-"

"You were explaining yourself..?"

Stiles laughed lightly, shaking his head at him. "We took one wall each. Peter loves clothes and mythical creatures... by that, i mean, he's into the supernatural stuff and Predators and shit like that. I like comics so that's my wall." he pointed to the wall behind him.

"I take it that's my wall? Cars?"

"Not just any cars. Fast cars. Be grateful we didn't add bunnies having sex because my list of your favorite things was fast cars and Peter's list was full of all sex related things. I swear he said fast sex like ten times."

Derek laughed out, a sound that felt like a guffaw, almost choking on his -Peter's- tacos. "Why's that wall bare?"

"We wanted you to pick that one. Besides, you really need a TV and maybe some furniture. I wanna have a variety of furniture to have sex on not the-"

"You've made your point. I'll fix that."

"Great. If you don't mind me asking, why do you keep going out of town? Where do you go?"

"It is business related and i go to San Jose."

"Oh. Is that all?"

"You wanted to know more?" Derek huffed, sitting up in the couch. "I invested in a telecommunications business there at the beginning of the year and all the profits go directly into my bank account but because I hardly spend, I don't pay much attention to the accounts. The financial advisor i hired seemed to think it is better if i review the company's log books as well as my bank account every end of year. Actually, he said quarterly but I really don't have time for that, so i'm trying that. The end of year option."

"Oh that makes sense."

"Yeah it-" Peter started to say from the doorway before his eyes fell to the almost finished meat in Derek's hand. "what did you do to my FOOD?!" and then he was charging at Derek, the bottle of water and three glassed falling to the floor as Stiles balled himself up on the couch, really not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

Derek seemed to have anticipated the reaction as he jumped up over the back of the couch, still holding the rest of Peter's food and taking bites of it as they run around the loft. Stiles rolled his eyes at them, moving to start cleaning up the broken glass before he got hurt by them.

Derek slowed down only after he was done eating and Peter pounced on him, both of them crashing to the floor and rolling around. "You should allow my food to settle first." Derek teased amidst laughter.

"Fuck you!" Peter snarled and Derek stopped struggling, taking Peter a little by surprise.

"Do you want to?" the younger wolf asked in a voice he hoped was seductive and it worked because in the next moment, Peter was growling, lips descending on Derek's in a deep, hungry kiss. Derek flipped them over, returning the kiss just as hungrily but in the next moment, he was halfway across the room, chuckling. "You gotta do better than that."

Peter looked up and caught Stiles' humor-filled eyes. "Don't look at me. I didn't do anything." he was barely holding in his laughter and Peter growled. "Okay sorry. But you gotta admit he had you... yeah i'm shutting up."

Peter fell back onto the cold floor and Stiles walked over to him. "I could offer you a blowjob if you're nice."  
"Please..." Peter whispered and Stiles moved to straddle him, a smirk on his face. "But if you're just.."  
"Teasing? No. Not when i know your payback will be far worse."

Peter fell back again, trusting himself completely with Stiles.


	30. The one with the threesome

\- Sunday 30 December 2012.  
Derek sat in the desk he had procured earlier that day after going to shop for the rest of the furniture Stiles had suggested, filling the loft up and arranging everything in Place with Stiles and Peter's help. He was inside his bedroom, a stack of papers with numbers in front of him. He had paperwork he had to do. It was work related and he really needed to finish reviewing the account books by Tuesday.

Admittedly, he had been horny all day long, and it was rare for him to be that way, he knew, but he couldn't keep his ears away from the sounds Stiles was making in the room down the hall from his either although he was thankful he was safely tucked in his room so he could choose to do nothing to hide his erection.

It had been building and he was worked up to the point of frustration and he cursed the important work he needed to get done. Really all he wanted at this point was to join Stiles and Peter down the hall.

"oh my god, Peter, that feels so good." he heard Stiles gasp out and groaned, his mind weaving through what Peter could possibly be doing to Stiles but he got his answer soon enough.

"Mm? You like my tongue in your ass?" the way it was mumbled, made him picture Peter's tongue in Stiles' ass as he spoke around him.

He tried to shut them off, telling himself that he was strong and had an even stronger resolve.

He was so engrossed in the numbers that he was startled when Peter pulled up a chair behind him. He knew because he smelled him instantly.

He sensed it when Peter leaned over his shoulder, chin resting on his shoulder and saying after a while. "I didn't realize you were getting this much profit from those investments."

"Yeah honestly, me neither but the financial adviser and the bank, advised i still go through the record books. I'm thinking about starting a family restaurant soon." he went back to work, pulling his calculator closer to him.  
"Why the sudden inspiration?"

"I'm thinking that's what my mom would love for us to do. To keep the Hale name alive in this town forever, if we can achieve that."

"I think Talia would too.. Just as long as you don't expect me to wear an apron and serve waffles."

Derek chuckled at the image. "Maybe Cora can help with that. I mean, i think she'll not like to be left out of this."

"That's a good idea but do you have to do this now?" Peter whispered in his ear, smiling when he felt the other tense.  
"Yes," Derek' voice was a bit weak. He cleared it then said again, "yes, the quarter report is due this Tuesday.

"So... no," Peter kissed the side of Derek' neck.

"Yes," he could feel his body heat rising, "I know... um... I know Tuesday is two days away, but I have to-" he took in a sharp breath when Peter's hand touched his inner thigh, "Peter..."

"Derek," he smirked then kissed the crook of his neck again, "you think I didn't notice? I smelt you... all the way from my room even with my face buried deeply in that heavenly ass of Stiles."

Derek blushed and groaned. He knew that ass. So well. "We can't... I really have to do this."

"I'm not stopping you..." he rubbed his goatee on Derek' cheek then kissed the side of his lips, "Tell me what you're doing."  
"Uh..." Derek could barely think and his fingers were shaking as he picked up his pen, "This is the flowchart of the last three months."

"Um hum," Peter licked the shell of his ear as the hand at his lover's thigh tugged gently, urging him to part his legs.  
"So I need," Derek took a deep breath, "I need..."

"Go on," Peter whispered, his hand slid over and cupped his nephew's groin, "I'm listening."

"So..." Derek' eyes fluttered when Peter began to massage him, "I need to break each...month..." Peter bit his ear lobe and he dropped his pen.

"Break each month..." Peter urged as his other hand slid over and pulled at Derek's other leg. Now his lover was completely spread wide. Peter found he liked seeing Derek in such a wanton position.

"Down..." Derek's voice was shaking, "break each month down... into each day..."

"You stopped working," he slid both hands up the younger man's naked torso and pinched his nipples. "Pick up your pen Derek."  
He obeyed and gripped his pen, letting out a little gasp, when Peter pulled at his nipples, but he tried to focus on his work. His cock was throbbing now, almost painfully. His pent up arousal from the day almost overwhelming him.

"So, you break down each month into each day," Peter continued to play with the younger wolf's nipples, rubbing and pinching them mercilessly, "then what?"

"Then... I have," Derek bit his lower lip and moaned, "Stop... please..." he whispered.

"Then what?" Peter's tone was firm and it made his lover's body tremble.

He closed his eyes, "Then... oh God... then I have to break down the revenue for each day..." he let out another little moan.  
"Like how much the company makes in a day and how much of the percentage they're giving you?" One of his hands trailed down his body until he reached the zipper of his pants. He toyed with it, moving the zipper up and down a bit, but never all the way.

"No... Um... what they make... that day," Derek dropped his head back onto Peter's shoulder, confused.  
"Do your work, love," Peter scolded gently and he smirked when Derek let out a frustrated groan, "And this tells you what?" He started to drag the zipper down.

"What days..." Derek adjusted so he could see his papers again, "are better market days. I can then-" he jerked when Peter reached in his open pants and pulled him out, exposing him to the cool air seeping into his room from the trees outside.  
Peter started to stroke him slowly, "So they already know this?"

"Yes," the word came out breathlessly and Peter couldn't tell if it was an answer to his question or praise for the friction.  
"From there?" He asked as he squeezed the tip of Derek's cock and watched precum pearl at the slit.

"I can..." he was panting, "calculate just how much... and what... oh!" Peter was biting the top of his ear. He shuddered then whispered, "invest... I can't... gods."

"Yes you can," he flicked the tip of Derek's member and watched as pen slid across the page, leaving a long black mark.  
"Peter!" he huffed, agitated by the mistake, but was hushed quickly when his chin was gripped and Peter captured his lips in a rough kiss.  
He pulled away slowly, leaving Derek glassy eyed and panting, not sure what he had been talking about. As if on cue, Peter added "You were telling me about the investment," he leaned back so he could turn Derek's chair around to face him. He placed both hands on his knees to keep his legs apart.

Derek blushed, he was so disheveled, his cock was bobbing and red, the veins straining, the precum freely leaking onto his leather chair. He cleared his throat, "Then I will know," he whispered," whether or not to keep my investment."

"Are you not pleased with the current profits?" Peter asked before bending over and engulfing his lover's cock whole.  
His eyes fluttered closed and he threw his head back with a cry, bucking his lips.

Peter took his time sucking, licking around the warm head, tracing the veins with his tongue. He lifted his hands and found Derek's nipples again and he rubbed his thumbs over the tight nubs. He pulled away, "Answer me."

"Uh..." with his voice was shaking, he answered, "I'm... pleased... Peter..." he moaned, "thinking about..." he whimpered.  
"Hmm?" Peter suckled the head and swallowed a bit of precum when it squirted lewdly out of the tip and onto his tongue. He pulled off with a pop and licked his lips. He looked up at Derek and waited for his answer.

He took deep breaths so he could try to talk, "I want to..." he licked his lips, "invest more next quarter."

Peter just looked at him for a time and Derek thought that maybe he was done sweetly torturing him. Then he saw Peter's hand sneak lower on his body and couldn't help but watch as Peter tugged his shorts down and his cock sprang forth causing Derek to actually gasp. It was so thick and hard and he felt the muscles of his asshole clinch in anticipation as he recalled his conversation with Peter where they had agreed the next time, Peter would top.

"Come here." Peter whispers, moving to stand in front of Derek who had to spread his legs even more to bring his chair closer.  
Peter placed his hand on the back of his head and started to push him down and Derek didn't resist as his lips were guided to his lover's glistening tip.

"Open your mouth." Derek did so and shivered in delight, finding he loved when Peter was being bossy.  
"Show me your tongue."

He rolled his tongue out slowly, wondering what his lover had in store for him. He moaned when he placed the tip of his cock against the tip of his tongue and started to move it slowly, up and down, spreading the slit with the movement until his tongue was covered in thick tasty precum.

"You're being so good," the praise made Derek happy -strangely- and Peter pressed his lover down hard, fisting his hair and moaning when he heard Derek gag a bit on his manhood.

He didn't allow time for him to adjust; he used his hair to pump his nephew's mouth back and forth over his cock. Fucking his little lover's mouth until they were both moaning. He had to grip Peter's massive thighs to keep his balance, but he loved the way he was being used. -Another Strange realization. - Because he now felt why Stiles had been so accommodating whenever they were fucking roughly.

Peter jerked him up and away suddenly, "You're mine."

"Yes," Came the panted reply.

He smirked then pushed Derek back down over his cock. Again and again he forced the wide head of his erection into his throat, making his lover swallow any dribbles or squirts of precum that fell from the tip. He kept at this until it was hardly bearable before he pulled him off completely.

His jaw ached and his throat was sore, but he gave Peter a pleased smile. Neither one of them had come, but the play had still been enjoyable and while it didn't get rid of his overactive libido it helped calm it some. He would at least be able to finish his work. He looked back at his desk then whispered, "I really need to get my work done..."

Peter shook his head, amused, but he beckoned him over with his hand. He hesitated for a moment before he finally stood and his pants fell to his ankles, blushing as Peter smoothed his hands over the globes of his ass before turning him around so he faced away from him. With his cock still wet from Derek's mouth as well as his precum, Peter rubbed against Derek's crack, getting him wet and slick and maneuvered his lover onto his lap and pushed his hard cock into his twitching entrance.

He pushed hard into Derek, the wolf screaming as the feeling stung, his asshole pulsing only a moment before his werewolf reflexes set in and made the pain bearable. He had no idea when Peter had moved to sit and really, he didn't care. All he wanted was...

"Go back to work." Peter whispered against his ear, using his feet to move the chair they were seating in, closer to the desk so Derek's hard cock was rubbing against the sides of the desk, leaving a trail of precum in its wake.

He could hardly think straight yet he grabbed his pen, knowing not to thrust down but instead, he clenched and unclenched his muscles around Peter's cock, hearing the other man suck in a deep breath and smiling to himself.

He tried to go back to work, reaching for his calculator but was hardly holding it when Peter grinded his hips up into him, causing Derek to gasp, pushing down in response and then Peter's thrusts were getting more purposeful, his hand moving around to Derek's cock to start pumping him up and down in rhythm to his thrusts.

Derek threw his head back, eyes closed in ecstasy at the sensations that coursed through his body. His eyes popped open when he felt a shadow over him and saw Stiles, cock hard and held in his fist and flashing a smirk that looked suspiciously like Peter's. "I want in." was the only warning he gave before he was climbing into Derek's lap.

Derek moved to try and dissuade him but Peter whispered in his ear. "allow him to." so he calmed down, breath held as Stiles held his cock and aligned it with his entrance... his very loose entrance and pushed down onto him, eyes locked on his. Derek's muscles jerked at the strange sensations.

Stiles adjusted his position, pulling slowly up then thrusting down again before starting to ride Derek's cock like a pro while Peter nibbled on his ear and held him in place. Stiles' nails were digging into the skin at his upper arms and his whole body looked flustered. It was all Derek could take as he pulled away from Peter's lap, throwing Stiles across his desk and thrusting hard into him, already missing Peter's length inside him.

"Peter..." he whined like the needy wolf he was and Peter chuckled, stepping up behind him and thrusting into him again. It took a while but they worked out a rhythm, going slow at first and then it was wild overzealous werewolf sex afterwards. Peter continued, thrusting harder and faster until Derek was scrambling for the pen even as he pushed into Stiles.

"Don't cum... My work will be ruined if you do." he mumbles into Stiles' ear even as Stiles could feel his arousal escalating, the torture of having Peter eat him out only to leave to come and seduce Derek finally letting lose.

Derek finally found a grip on his pen, but the work was long forgotten as Peter pistoned up into him strongly, teeth sinking into Derek's flesh and watching as it healed almost immediately thanks to the adrenaline yet the effect was rampant as Derek pounded into Stiles with the same amount of energy, the human whimpering so beautifully under him.

Derek screamed, the feeling of pulling back from something only to be balls deep in something tight driving him over the edge, eyes glowing a searing blue as he looked down at Stiles and that was all it took for the human to cum, whimpering as his cum shot out everywhere. Derek's inner muscles clenched around Peter hard, watching the beautiful sight of Stiles coming undone before him and he heard Peter grunt before he spilled his seed deep into his bowels. Stiles' cum had coated all of Derek's important papers and some landed on his hand and that precious pen.

All three men collapsed onto the desk, Derek falling face down onto Stiles, not caring about the cum smearing between their bodies, and Peter collapsing onto his nephew's back. They were all panting hard and neither had their eyes open. Stiles' arms were looped around Derek's shoulders while Peter stroked up and down his side, soothing him.  
"I thought I told you not to come," Derek whispered.

Stiles' voice was hoarse, "I'm sorry. Can't blame me when you go all wolf on me, can you?"

"You like it?"

"It was hot. Very hot." Stiles whispered tiredly.

Peter chuckled then kissed his temple, "Is your work horribly ruined?"

"It's backed up on the laptop. I just have to reprint it."

"Good."

"I shouldn't have to though, if you had just let me work," Derek sighed dramatically, "I should punish you for this."  
Peter chuckled behind him, forehead pressed to his back so his warm breath ghosted across his skin. "Really? I just might have to see that..."

"Get your head out of the gutter," He moved, his cock sliding out of Stiles' asshole while Peter's slid out of him and his whole body tingled with the new sensation. He turned around and sat on the desk and even wet and rumbled he looked in control and adorable, "I wouldn't punish like you do."

Peter gave him a grin, "What do you have in mind?"

"No sex," he crossed his arms, "for at least two months." Stiles sat up on the desk, ruining the papers further when with Derek's cum seeping out of his hole and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. When it ended he whispered against his lips, "You wouldn't last," then he reached down and gripped Derek's flaccid cock. In three strokes it was hard again, "You really are feeling it today aren't you...?" Stiles asked with a teasing glint in his tone.

Derek blushed, "I have work to do," he tried again.

"So do I," and with that Stiles was sliding off the desk and onto his knees, lowering his head again, lips parting to accept Derek's cock once more.


	31. The one with the pack meet

\- Monday December 31 2012.

"Isaac, I don't think..." Scott says from the door of the loft to Isaac who was yet to enter because... "Dude what are you still doing outside?"

"Sorry. Sorry." Isaac apologized with a no apologetic smile and pushed Scott further into the loft and stood in the doorway with mixed feelings of surprise and awe. "What were you saying before, Scott?"

"That... well... I still think it's the loft but, you think Derek still lives here?" Scott stuttered. They heard a chuckle from one of the couches -which was a weird thing to think considering the last time they had been there, there had been only one couch.  
"Derek... What did you..?" Scott asked, walking into the loft and closer to Derek.  
"Don't ask me. It was your best friend's idea."

"You let Stiles decorate your loft?" Isaac asked, just as shocked as Scott was.

"What was I gonna do? Peter backed him up. Besides I wasn't in town when they did it."

"That's the spirit." Isaac drawled in an annoyingly familiar way. Oh yes. Scott's browed furrowed as he remembered where he knew that tone. Josh from Drake and Josh that show on Nickelodeon.

"Don't you like it?" Derek asked Scott in a typical Derek/Scott way. Those two were just... Isaac huffed, moving in the all too familiar route to the kitchen.

"No I like it. It feels like Stiles. Weird, I know but the first thing i thought after the shock was 'Stiles' and besides, there's also a 'you' feel to it although... Oh my god, the three of you decorated the place with each of your tastes? Is that why..?"  
"Well we live here so we had to." Peter chipped in from his spot on the staircase.

Isaac cleared his throat from the doorway, a bowl of ice cream in his hand while the spoon wobbled from his lips. He pulled it out and waved it at Peter flippantly. "Uhh just in case it slipped your notice, Stiles has a home. With the sheriff? His father? Who might, may i add, put 3 bullets into your chest they'll be lodged so close to your heart you'll be afraid to breath for fear of bruising them. That is, if he ever hears you saying that." Isaac finished and scooped up some more Ice cream into his mouth before plopping down on the couch.

As if on cue, both Hales looked at Scott who blanched. "Why are you looking at me? I wasn't the one who painted that picture."  
"But you know the sheriff. You think he's actually capable of-"

"Oh yes. He's capable of anything for Stiles. I don't doubt he can shoot Stiles in the leg and cripple him for life just to protect him. You, however, he doesn't like much so expect explosives or something" He finished with a sweet smile and reached into Isaac's bowl of ice cream, trying to get some with his finger but Isaac held a spoonful to his lips, Scott's eyes widening. "Oh take it before I change my mind"

He did with a chuckle just as the door burst wide open with so much energy only one person could have pulled it off. "Well, look who i found!" He says and walked in briskly, dropping a bag of something on the center table, leaving the doorway for Lydia and Parish to step through, both frowning at the unfamiliar place.

"Alright if you're going to do things like this, perhaps do something about the outside too so we don't get whiplash every time we enter your house and why did you let Stiles decorate this place?" Lydia asked critically, looking at the interior with a fashion critical look that had Jordan grinning and moving away. He hadn't reached the group when Lydia gasped, causing eyes to turn to her. "Peter..." she breathed out, then turned worried eyes on Stiles. "Seriously? Polyamory!?"

"Lydia calm down..." Isaac started to say around the ice cream in his mouth, earning him a glare from the banshee and Jordan whispered to no one in particular.

"What's polyamory?"

"Trust me, this is not-" the next of Scott's words were swallowed by Lydia's voice as she advanced on Stiles. "A /gay/ polyamorous relationship? Stiles!"

"Lydia it's not that bad. I mean, I don't-"

"Do you bottom all the time?"

"No!" all the guys except Parrish answered in unison, causing Lydia's brows to knit with worry. "Scott I can't believe-"  
"Wait no. I didn't say 'no' because i knew that. I said no because I was wondering why all of us have to be present for this particular conversation to take place?"

"And I said it because I'm eating ice cream and people are known to do a lot of sexual things with ice cream which i don't want to be thinking about while eating. And now, after saying that, my taste buds have died for Ice cream for the next year." Isaac glared accusingly at Lydia who didn't seem fazed and shoved the bowl at Scott.

"You seriously expect me to eat that after you said that?"

"Anyway, since no one is asking, I'll have you know that i bought fireworks." Stiles chipped in.

"You did what?!" did the Hales sound more mortified than everybody or what?

"I think you heard me clearly. There can not be a new year's eve party without fireworks."

"Is this a party?" Lydia asked, now seated -comfortably, she might add- in a couch, Jordan's arm slinging around her shoulder.  
"Or a meeting. Whichever but still we're having fireworks."

Derek scowled at Peter who just smirked. "I blame you for this, you know?"

"What? I only gave the money that was left after we bought all that deco. I don't like keeping money on me."

"So you didn't think that maybe for once in all the time you've been staying here, you'll shop for groceries?"

"Wait, Peter never shops for groceries?" Stiles asked, pausing in his excited rummaging of the bag with Isaac and Peter just shrugged.

"Okay fine i'm buying next time but don't look at me like that. He would have gotten it from you somehow." he threw at Derek just as the door opened to reveal Malia, Kira, Liam and his personal robin, Mason. "What, did you guys have a foursome and decided to come straight here after?" Lydia asked and Kira blushed. So did Liam, strangely, but Mason just scoffed, walking in and reaching for the abandoned bowl of ice cream and totally missing the look Isaac shared with Derek.

"As good as a foursome sounds, last i checked, i get no vibes from girls. What's the good of having that foursome then? I'll probably just be ogling my own best friend just to stay in the game."

They all laughed. Except Liam because he was busily chasing Mason around the loft while the human held the bowl of ice cream in his arms.

Stiles moved slowly to the back of Peter's couch and leaned in to whisper close to his ear. "See something familiar? Where have i seen this scene before?" Peter's eyes met Derek's over Stiles' head and pulled the flailing boy over onto his lap. Stiles squirmed, eyes meeting Malia's across the room as realization dawned and everyone watched as father and daughter shared a look... or two.

The coyote just sighed, taking her girlfriend's hand and dragging her to a couch. At this point, she was ready for everything. Her cousin and ex were together but seemed okay to have her father fondling him because that's what Peter was doing while everyone chattered around them. His teeth grazed the skin, leaving a bruise there that Stiles loved the feel of. He was hardly done savoring the feel when Isaac pulled him away from Peter's lap and pressed Stiles' back to his front, eyes fixed on Derek's and leaned in to leave his own mark on Stiles. The boy gasped, the feeling was too nice but he couldn't let his boyfriends know that. "Oh right." he heard Isaac mutter, lips still on his neck, causing tremors on his skin. "Stiles say you get angry when these things happen."

Derek still hadn't moved but his body was held taut, eyes following Isaac's movements, only leaping across the room at the younger beta when Stiles was a safe distance away from him. Laughter erupted around when the older wolves took over from Mason and Liam. "Who told you you can mark someone's mate?" Derek called after Isaac, who yelled, heading out the door with Derek hot on his tail. "I didn't mark him. I just gave him a mark." laughter accompanied those words and Derek's growl could be heard in the loft's main hall.

Lydia jumped up to still dazed Stiles, whispering. "May I?" Stiles nodded, palm covering a portion of his neck as Lydia leaned in, running her tongue over her piece of skin before sucking hard onto it. Perhaps Stiles hadn't meant to moan but after that, everything went downhill. Or uphill.

When Derek and Isaac finally made it inside, none with bruises or blood, both froze in the doorway because just across the hall, in the former position Isaac had been sitting in, was Stiles, his neck looking raw and... And marked. And Peter sat there with a grin on his face as if he wasn't bothered. "Peter... did... all of them?"

"All except Scott who refused to be on your bad side and mark his best friend because well, you know Scott. Irritatingly moral bastard."  
"Hey just because-" he stopped when Derek hurled Stiles up, an involuntary growl tearing past his lips.

"I'm not going to hurt him. You know that." was the only thing he said before pulling Stiles into the kitchen.

"Why did Stiles do it if he knew Derek would be angry?" Parrish asked, feeling a little guilty.

"Because a riled up Derek leads to riled -up sex with Derek and riled up sex with Derek is sensational. From what Stiles tells me." he added quickly, face blank and giving nothing away.

"Why did you do that?" Derek asked agitatedly.

"It was for fun. It'll all fade away pretty soon."

"Like my mark?"

"No. That was here." he pointed to the skin he had guarded throughout the playful marking. "and yes it has faded but it doesn't have to be purple and bloodied for me to know. I know where it starts and where it ends because god knows I traced my finger across it too many times. This is just for fun. Besides, i have your marks all over me. Everywhere i touch, i feel you so don't be bothered by these, hm?" Derek let out a shaky breath, grabbing Stiles by the back of his head and planting a hard kiss on his lips, Stiles moaning in response as he returned the kiss in fervor.

"Can someone tell them we can hear them?" Lydia asked for all the girls present who had blushes on their faced.

"I don't think Derek cares." Mason and Peter replied, both sporting an envious look and Liam and Scott wore the same expression akin to horror. My! Could those two be more alike?

"Want to take this upstairs?" Derek mumbled against Stiles' lips and the human moaned.  
"I wish. God, i want to but..." Stiles answered, breathless and needy.

"Yeah i get it." Derek mumbled and set him down on his feet. They arranged each other's clothes and stepped out after a while to meet a silent room. "I'm gonna be upstairs..." Derek mumbled and headed up the stairs to his room.  
Before anyone could say anything or be embarrassed though, Isaac, who had remained suspiciously silent till now, muttered, his eyes still closed. "Don't hold back because of us... I mean, everyone likes to endure that 'hurt' once in a while." the familiar way he said it had Scott choking on the beer Peter had handed them earlier and Stiles was lurching across the room at him, fisted palms hurled at Isaac's chest while straddling the wolf and screaming. "I hate you!" repeatedly, the unmistakable blush on his face had everyone looking at Scott who just shrugged.

They had eased into easy chatter, Stiles still straddling Isaac because the other boy had imprisoned him, when the door was pushed open.

Everyone in the room startled except Stiles.

"I knew it." Liam says from beside Scott. "I knew this town has been too quiet. This is the day we all.." but he swallowed his words when Peter made his way happily to the door, watching as an unfamiliar face walked in.

"Having all the fun without me?" she asked, only to be engulfed into a firm hug.

Steps sounded on the stairs and Derek's head popped up. "Wait, was that Cora's voice I heard?"

"Yes. And rescue me before Peter crushes my spine?" Cora chuckled. Scott, Lydia and Isaac shared a look, each trying to recall a time when they heard Cora chuckle and coming up blank.

"Don't you think that's the weirdest sound ever?" Stiles asked, his voice muffled by Isaac's shirt.

"Aside Derek moaning your name, yes." Isaac countered and Scott knocked him over the head when he saw Stiles' blush start to creep up from the base of his neck.

"You didn't tell me you were coming." Derek says when Peter finally released Cora.

"Yeah well, Stiles says you had something important to tell me... And then he kind of made me an offer I couldn't say no to. We did get along than the rest of them. First time i met Scott and Isaac, they gang beat me up."

"That's the spirit." Isaac says with a grin and Scott chuckled. "Yeah well, on our side, you were trying to kill all of us. It was self defense. Bygones?"

Cora just shrugged and Scott added. "Thank God Derek was a better alpha then."

"Yeah... My respect shot up for the old man after that night." Isaac nodded but Derek cut through.

"Can we try not to remember that night?"

"Because you met and fell in love with a Darach dressed as a teacher?" Lydia asked, blowing air on her nails in an attempt to avoid Derek's glare which she knew was coming.

"That's it." Stiles mumbles again and Derek's eyes searched for him, glaring at Isaac till the wolf let him go. He stretched dramatically. "Well Scott, if you don't mind, would you let Cora in the pack? I think Derek would appreciate it when he finally gets why I asked Cora to come."

"There's always room for a Hale on my pack." the alpha reassured.

"Wait, a Hale?" Malia asked, finally speaking for the newer pack members.

"Oh sorry. This is Cora. Your cousin." Peter introduced.

"I have a cousin?"

"I have another cousin?" both girls asked at the same time, Malia wondering how no one thought to share this important detail with her.

"It seems all Hale women are born... excuse the word, bitches." Lydia added.

"You think I'm bitchy? I'm not!" Cora defended and everyone... at least the older pack members, including Peter and Derek, looked everywhere but at her.

"Yeah I remember a particular telling off you gave us... That wasn't bitchy at all."

Cora remembered it too, all too well. "Oh come on... Well, Laura was nice. But we all know what happened to her." she turned her glare on Peter who stepped away, calling over his shoulder at Malia. "You're going to get along great."

"Malia doesn't get along with anyone." Mason added quietly.

"Well, neither does Cora." Derek added, still combing his memory for what Stiles thought he should remember.

"And since you're already here..." Stiles jumped between them, revealing his bruised neck. "Mark me. But not here. That one's for Derek. And not here too. I saved it for Scott."

"Dude, i am not-"

"Don't be so sure." he cut in then turned back to Cora. "find another spot." She looked over at Derek who just shrugged in surrender before having her gobble down on the only pale skin available on Stiles' neck."

"Before the night is over, I'll have your mark on me, i promise." Stiles said with determination... Which honestly, scared Scott.

15 minutes to midnight and Stiles had Scott pinned down in the snow outside, his neck placed suspiciously in the wolf's face.  
"I think Stiles has become worse in the last year." Cora calls out from his position by the window.

"Because he's more hyperactive?" Liam supplied.

"I was going for insane but hyperactive works too." she shrugged, looking out again. "I don't think Scott is putting up a fight though."

"Don't expect it. Anyone who uses their wolf powers around Stiles earns himself a growl so Scott plays with his human strength whenever Stiles is around."

"So right now they're just..."

"Best friends playing in the snow." Isaac replied with a nod, moving to stand behind Cora at the window. "One of them is very determined though." He had barely finished speaking when Stiles sat up with a loud cheer, looking at his watch. "Yes! Yes! 6 minutes to midnight and i have it. Congratulations, Scott McCall, you were the first to break skin." the pack frowned, moving towards the door.

"Yeah try not to do that again. It's not normal behavior... And get off the ground it's too cold."

"But you're so warm." He pouts, pulling a typical Scott McCall look.

"Dork."

"Yeah that's what I say every time you do that."

"Still think they're chaste?" Derek whispered to Peter who just grinned, causing Isaac to growl.

"Wait, do you like Stiles?" Malia asked when he heard the interaction.

"I'm not stupid enough to like a guy who has been taken... then taken again."

"Then is it Scott?" Lydia chipped in, walking from behind them with a pack of potato chips.

Isaac had no response for that and called out instead. "Stiles it's 2 minutes to midnight. What about the fireworks?"


End file.
